


Encuentros.

by BufonaBuffoon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BufonaBuffoon/pseuds/BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Algo erróneo en medio de una guerra, inaceptable, pero algo inevitable. ¿Cómo detenerlo? Nadie tiene la culpa si su spark, comienza a sentir una atracción hacia otro individuo. Es natural en muchas especies el buscar en otra alma, allspark un complemento que te llene de energía faltante. Lamentablemente es un suceso inadecuado para una situación cómo la que viven los de la especie: "Robots autónomos del planeta Cybertron, los Transformers", que están abiertos a guerra por distintas visiones. Un hecho lamentable para los que no lo tenían previsto; tal es como les sucede a estos personajes. Tal vez sólo querían llenar el hueco en su allspark que la guerra les arrebató.





	1. De Vuelta.

Un día sin emoción, solitario para alguien que tiene demasiadas conexiones en su procesador, al intentar hallar respuestas y estar algo estresado. ¿Quién no lo estaría, si sientes que parte de ti está mal y no encuentras razón?

El joven camaro amarillo viajaba por las calles de Detroit, solo observando y tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Vio a familias completas que caminaban por las veredas; un ambiente tenue y agradable, lleno de risas y miradas carismáticas.

La actividad decepticon había disminuido en los últimos meses; despues de la partida de su querido y honrado líder. Optimus Prime les hacía falta a todos su autobots, el ya no tener a alguien que los guiara, lograba que tuvieran problemas en tomar desiciones en grupo.

La familia Yeager les había dado refujio en su mejorado hogar. El granero, ahora era una no tan amplia, pero acogedora base para los autobots refugiados. Obviamente se le agregó mucho más tamaño para que cada bot tuviera su privacidad. También tenían una base cerca del territorio militar del lugar, pero la desconfianza era algo actual y lograba sacarle un rostro descontento a cada bot que recordaba esos duros momentos de pérdidas y miedo en cada engranaje de su cuerpo. De vez en cuando uno que otro se iba a aquella base. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El problema es que se perdona, pero nunca se olvida. Lo real es que no todos eran culpables de lo que había sucedido hace unos meses, humanos siempre estuvieron del lado de quienes lucharon y sacrificaron por ellos; la mayoría asesinados, otros hacían recordar quienes eran los verdaderos aliados, pero otros solo se quedaron en silencio por el terror.

El que la actividad decepticon a bajado, indica que algo pasará pronto; después de todo, Galvatron seguía en la tierra, liderando a quienes seguían ocultos. Había que ser precavidos.

El camaro aceleró al momento en que el tránsito comenzó a despejarse, se hacía tarde y en la base tenían un trato; Siempre tenían que avisar si no se llegaba temprano.

El amarillo se adentró en la base. estaba agotado, el energon fresco sería el primer objetivo.

—Oye, ¿No puedes quedarte al menos un día entero en la base? —Preguntó el paracaidista.

—Es aburrido estar aquí —Respondió con distintas voces de su radio.

—Ese es un buen punto. Shane te estaba buscando hace un rato —Dice sacando un poco de energon.

Bumblebee se quedo en silencio por un momento.

—¿No han habido noticias te Optimus? —Pregunta mirando su cubo de energon.

—Al parecer el Prime no se ha preocupado de dar aviso sobre su llegada. No lo culpó, tal vez encontró unas buenas femmes y mechs  —ríe a pequeñas carcajadas-. De seguro piensa en nosotros.

—Me refiero a que si necesitaría nuestra ayuda ahora —golpea el cubo con sus dígitos, ¿Qué pasa si está en aprietos?

—Oye, ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan aburrido? De seguro esta con su buen trago de energon y pensado en volver con nosotros —Ríe bajo.

—Eso espero —Piensa viendo pequeñas burbujas de su energon.

—¡Oigan, enanos!

—¿Qué chatarra quieres ahora? —dice Cross algo irritado.

—Los humanos quieren hacernos entrega de algo —Dice Hound.

—¿De qué? —Pregunta el amarillo.

—¿Yo que sé? Sólo quieren que vayamos ahora —Responde el del puro metálico.

—¿Qué no se pueden esperar a mañana? Todos estamos agotados. Que vengan ellos, eso es, no pienso ir con ellos —Dice Cross acomodándose en uno de los asientos.

—Iré yo —Suelta el samurai apareciendo por la compuerta.

—La idea es que vayamos todos —Agrega Hound.

—Si voy yo es mucho mas rápido —Reponde el celeste.

—Solo quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos —Suelta Hound.

—Pero si estamos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí encerrados todos juntos —Dice Cross en bostezo.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —Defiende Hound.

—Hmm... Creo que no.

—Entonces iremos todos juntos a ver que quieren los carnudos —Dice Hound.

—Como quieran, ¿Pero iremos ahora? —Pregunta el celeste.

—Supongo que si —Reponde Hound.

—Que fastidio —Suelta el paracaidista.

—Oye, se que todos estamos agotados, pero debemos hacer esto. Nos estamos poniendo blandos y sin acción —Dice hound.

—Unos más que otros —Ríe Cross.

—¡Oye!, el Prime nos llamó familia, actuemos igual que una —Dice Hound.

—Mientras más rápido vamos, más tiempo tendremos para descansar —Dice Bee.

—El enano tiene razón, vámonos ya. Tengan cuidado —Dice Cross.

Los cuatro bots salieron en dirección hacia la base militar, un viaje bastante largo de todas formas.

Las calles estaban algo llenas, camino totalmente agotador.

-Oigan, esperen. Sigan adelante, vuelvo en un momento -Dice alejándose por una calle dividora.

—¿Y éste qué? -Dice Cross.

—No sé, pero lo mejor será que regrese ahora. Habíamos quedado en un trato -Dice drift.

Bumblebee se dirigió en busca de algo que le parecía familiar, fue solo una imagen que se le paso por el procesador al ver aquel vehículo. Su spark le daba una mala corazonada.

Siguió avanzando, las calles se hacían más vacías, alejándose de la ciudad.

—Esto... No puede ser ahora —Dice mirando al vehículo que frenó metros adelante de él, por lo que hizo lo mismo.

—Autobot —Se escucho desde el vehículo.

—¡¿Qué chatarra estás haciendo aquí?! —Comienza a acelerar hacia él.

—No tienes idea de lo que te espera, estas en la mira, autobot —Dice la patrulla comenzando a acelerar.

—¡¿Qué chatarra quieren ahora?! —Gritaba con distintas voces.

—¡Te asesinaría, si no tuviera la prohibición! —Suelta acelerando aún más.

—¿Prohibición? —piensa.

—¡Woow! -grita uno de los dos vehículos que aparecieron cruzándose entre el camino.

Bumblebee frena en seco, igual que los otros.

—¿Autobot? —Pregunta el plomo.

—¿Dino, Sideswipe? —Pregunta el amarillo.

—¿Bumblebee? —pregunta el rojizo.

—Si, ¿Por qué no habían venido antes?

—Estábamos muy lejos. Supimos lo de Optimus, Pero estábamos muy lejos como para ayudar, sin contar que la comunicación no servía —Dijo Dino.

—Vengan, los demás están en la base militar —Dijo sin antes dar una mirada al camino, la patrulla había podido escapar.

—Dan ganas de aplastarlos, aplastarlos rápidamente —Dice Cross simulando que los aplasta, acercando sus dos dígitos a ópticos y rodeando a un guardia de la base.


	2. Situaciones.

Se escuchaba el rechinido de las ruedas intentando ganar velocidad en la húmeda calle; algunas gotas habían caído en poca abundancia.

 

—Disculpa, Bumblebee. Pero, ¿Por qué estabas tan solitario conduciendo?—Preguntó Sides.

 

—Es que...—Medita un poco—, necesitaba estar solo un momento—Mintió apenado.

 

—¿Cómo están los demás?—Interrogó Dino.

 

—La verdad, ahora estamos mucho más unidos que nunca. Después de la partida de Optimus...

 

—Lo sé, vinimos de inmediato al enterarnos—Habló el de asento italiano.

 

—Es obvio que teníamos que estar más unidos que nunca, después de vernos morir unos a otros y no poder hacer nada. Toda la angustia al ser perseguidos—Habló Sides.

 

—¿Cómo es que se salvaron ustedes?—Bee pregunta con interés.

 

—Dino siempre me ayudó, nunca me dejo solo—Dijo con alivio.

 

—Fue un trabajo en equipo, ambos nos ayudamos, Bumblebee—Respondió rápidamente.

 

—¿Tú cómo le hiciste? —Preguntó Sides.

 

—Movilizándome a cada segundo, la verdad es que nunca descansé. Tener el pensamiento de que optimus... todos... corrían peligro, pues...

 

—Tranquilo, sé lo que sentiste—Dijo Sides.

 

Bee guardó silencio, pensando en todo lo pasado, era muy difícil olvidar.

 

—Estamos, por alguna razón, en una base militar —Habló el amarillo.

 

—¿todo bien con los humanos?—Preguntó el amarillo

 

—Ahora si. Intentamos olvidar y reconciliar todo.

 

—Creo que es lo mejor —Dijo Dino.

 

—Después de todo, los humanos también sufrieron algo —habló el plateado.

 

—Si, pero fue algo que nosotros tratamos de remediar —Dice Bee.

 

—Si. No tenían que hacernos eso.

 

Sides y Bee parecieran estar más afectados.

 

—Bumblebee, ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban los demás? —Intervino el italiano.

 

—Bueno, hace unas horas nos llamaron de una de las bases militares, querían que fuéramos de inmediato por algo.

 

—Hmm... no sé, pero creo que sería mejor tener algo de cuidado —desconfió Sides.

 

—Lo sé. Yo estoy muy preocupado por eso y por ellos —Dijo Bee.

 

—Si estás preocupado y asustado por ellos ¿Por qué no los acompañante en vez de preferir quedarte vagando solitario? —Habló Dino con seriedad.

 

—E-es que...—Tartamudeó bee—, ahh...—Medita—, ah, tengo que hacer esto bien -Susurro con pesadez—. La verdad es que me encontré con decepticons, bueno, perseguí a dos.

 

—¿No estás lastimado? —Se preocupó Sides.

 

—No, no lo estoy. Los perdí en cuánto casi chocamos.

 

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste en su momento? Hubiéramos acabado los tres con ellos —Señaló Dino.

 

—Dino —Llamo Sides al ver el rostro preocupado de Bee—, dijo que los perdió en cuánto casi chocamos.

 

—Pero ahora están cerca —Aclaró el rojizo.

 

—Bueno, es que también... supuse que habían recorrido bastante y que estaban cansados, tal vez no hubieran podido con esta —Habló el amarillo.

 

—¿Eh? Soportamos no descansar por ser perseguidos ¿Y crees que no hubiéramos podido con esta? —Reclamó Dino.

 

—N-no era cualquier decepticon —Dijo el amarillo con desesperación.

 

—¿Quién era? —Habló el plateado.

 

—Solo reconocí a uno; era Barricade.

 

—Ese ha muerto más de una vez aquí en el planeta. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? —El rojizo sonaba sarcástico.

 

—Es que ahora está diferente, no lo sé... el cómo me habló. Se sentía su... maldad.

 

—Dino, de todas formas cualquier decepticon es difícil de subestimar —El plateado intervino.

 

—Por supuesto que si los hay, muchos son unos sciocchi que no saben manejar un arma —Todo tono amigable había desaparecido en el rojizo.

Sides suspira.

 

—Pero ahora estamos hablando de Barricade.

 

—De un sciocco —El rojizo se cruza de brazos y voltea.

 

Sides vuelve a suspirar.

 

—Tranquilo, Bee. Yo lo soporte peor cuándo escapábamos —Dino levanta un ceja y mira de reojo—, aún así no es difícil acostumbrarse a él, es un gran compañero —Observa a Bee.

 

—Tú también eres un sciocco —Habló el italiano.

 

Sides rodó los ojos.

 

—Bee, mejor guíanos hasta la base militar. Después vemos lo que viste con los decepticons —Tranquilizó el plateado.

Bee asintió.

 

—Veo que aún no consigues mejorar tu voz -Intervino el rojizo.

 

—Aún no. Desde que Ratchet murió... bueno...

 

—No expliques más —Interrumpió el rojizo—, ¿Cómo le hacen? Un médico es totalmente necesario.

 

—Hound está en el tema, los demás dicen que ya es bastante bueno. Aún así no quiero que me vea, seguramente seré su conejillo de Indias —Aclaró.

 

—¿Y dónde chatarra aprendió?

 

—Pues... leyó muchos documentos y recibió ayuda de Joshua, el pelón que estaba detrás de todo —levantó la mirada.

 

—¡¿Joshua?! ¡Voy a cortarlo como si fuera... ?!

 

—Tranquilo, Dino —Habló el plateado.

 

—Bueno, es mejor que no recordemos mucho ahora sobre eso, intentamos reconciliar todo.

 

—Bumblebee tiene razón.

 

Dino suspira con pesades.

 

—Ya es mejor que nos vamos —Habló Bee, sin antes dar una mirada a lo oscuro que quedaba la calle en frente.

 

Dino y Sides se transformaron y siguieron al amarillo, sería un viaje largo y agotador. La oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir sobre los rostros su tenue manto. La carretera estaba húmeda y las ruedas volvían a hacer ruido con el roce del suelo, por lo cual no lo vieron venir; dos vehículos chocaron a Bee y Sides. Bee rompió el barandal de la carretera, pasando hacia el otro lado, aplastando cultivos y derramando sobre la superficie. Perdió un poco el control. Sides chocó contra el barandal, frenando su velocidad hasta finalmente quedar quieto, pero no sobrepasó como Bee.

—Sideswipe, ¿Estás bien? —Llamó el rojizo.

 

—Ngh... S-si... —Dijo resentido por el golpe.

 

—Tranformate, ahora —Ordenó Dino.

 

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —Se transforma en su forma bípeda y deja a la vista torceduras en la armadura de su pede derecho.

 

Su vista giró en cuanto su atención se la llevo el sonido de un tercero transformándose; dejando ver a un bot de color negro y detalles plomos. Dino hizo movimientos con sus cuchillas preparado para pelear y encajarlas en cualquier lugar. Sides sacó también sus cuchillas.

 

—Oh —Balbuseó Sides al ver que aquel bot sacó un cañón de su servo derecho—, tranquilo... No tenemos por qué recurrir a la violencia...

 

—Sides... cállate—Ordenó Dino.

 

El bot sacó lo que parecía ser un tipo de ametralladora de su servo izquierdo, apuntando con un arma diferente a ambos.

 

—Dino...

 

—Sides, cállate —Dijo Dino nervioso, cualquier movimiento podrían quedar heridos.

 

El sonido de un cañón cargándose desde aquel bot se escuchó.

 

—¡Dino! —Gritó Sides alertado, el cañón que había recargado era con el que apuntaba al rojizo.

 

Sides se adelantó con las cuchillas preparadas para dar cortes, pero el decepticon rapidamente dio múltiples y rápidos disparos hacia él con la ametralladora. Gracias a esto, Dino tuvo el instinto de tomar el servo con el cañón del decepticon y arrancarlo totalmente con ayuda de sus propias cuchillas, seguido de esto le proporcionó una patada para que retrocediera unos metros.

 

—¡Sideswipe —Llamó el rojizo con preocupación.

 

Sides daba pequeños quejidos audibles a penas solo para él. Se sostenía con cuidado con sus servos del suelo, dando pequeños temblores.

 

—T-tranquilo. Estoy bien —Agacha el procesador.

 

Dino estaba distraído, pocas veces le pasaba, nunca. El sonido de pisadas con brusquedad lo alertó nuevamente. El decepticon se acercaba.

 

—Dino, ve a ayudar a Bumblebee —Dijo el plateado levantándose con dificultad.

 

—Cállate —Dijo irritado. No sabía que hacer, no tenía idea del por qué de su nerviosismo. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada para la situación, algo que lo sacara de aquella sensación—. Oye, tú. Sciocco —Llamó armado con estrés, colocándose en frente de Sides.

 

No tenía armas a larga distancia, estaban ambos atrapados, sin fuerzas, uno herido y agotados. El de color negro tenía todo a su favor. Dino intentó tomar la situación, avanzó tomando todas las fuerzas con intención de arrancar la segunda arma, pero el decepticon solo tenía que apuntar de una forma más adecuada y disparar. Dino intentó avanzar lo más rapido que pudo esos metros de distancia, pero el decepticon tenía en mente o una idea de lo que harían, así que apuntó rápidamente. Dino frenó de inmediato e intento cubrir lo que más pudo a Sides, pero las múltiples y abundantes balas gruesas y rápidas de aquella ametralladora lastimó a ambos; en esta oportunidad más al rojizo.

—¡D-Dino! —Exclamó el plateado.

 

Dino suelta distintas palabras groseras en cybertroniano. Una risa se escuchó proveniente del negro.

 

—Sides, ayúdame con esto —Gruñó evitando el dolor por las balas.

 

Sides levantó la mirada, Dino seguía en frente de él.

 

—Acabaré contigo —Susurro el rojizo sacando sus ganchos e incrustándolos en la armadura de su oponente.

 

El negro intentó de inmediato soltarse, tenía sus dos brazos amarrados hacia adelante. Disparó en un intento de darle al rojizo y al plateado, pero solo podía apuntar al suelo por el agarre de los ganchos y cuerdas.

 

—¡Sideswipe, ahora! ¿Sideswipe? —Preguntó inquietado al voltearse y no encontrarlo detrás de él.

 

El sonido de metal rozando contra otro escuchó en frente. Dino volteó rápidamente, no podía distraerse, tenía al decepticon aún en frente de él.

 

—¿Eh? —Murmuró al darse vuelta y sentir un tirón más fuerte en ambas cuerdas que desprendían de sus servos.

 

Sides estaba sobre el decepticon, parado con ambos pedes a un lado de sus hombros. La cabeza del decepticon rodaba en el suelo.

 

—¿Sideswipe?

 

Sides bajo de una patada en la espalda del decapitado, dejando caer su moribundo cuerpo hacia el frente. Dino miró al plateado, quien solo lo observaba con una a penas notable sonrisa. Se quedaron observando así unos segundos.

 

—Hay que ir por Bumblebee —Ordena el rojizo soltando el agarre de sus ganchos y retrayéndolos hacia sus servos.

 

El amarillo había sobrepasado el duro barandal de la carretera, golpeándolo con su costado izquierdo, mientras que el choque del vehículo fue en el derecho. Derrapó intentando mantenerse en control al roce del suelo, pero parecía totalmente difícil. Creyó que ya lograba frenar, pero un segundo golpe sintió en el mismo costado; derecho.

 

—¡Ngh! —Se quejó al sentir un golpe en el mismo lugar ya adolorido.

 

Se transformó obligado y aún en movimiento, no veía a su oponente por los múltiples cultivos que tapaban toda visión. Rodó múltiples veces por la velocidad en que iba. Se puso de pie con dificultad, su cadera derecha dolía bastante, al igual que la izquierda, la derecha había recibido un doble daño.

 

—Ah... Auh —Se quejó dando mínimos pasos y muy lentos. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, estaba bastante alejado del lugar por el cual salió de la carretera.

 

Buscaba a quien le había dado las duras embestidas y haciéndolo salir del camino, pero la oscuridad era un factor en contra.

 

—Debí haber dicho de inmediato sobre esto —Pensó culpable—, lo estoy haciendo todo mal —Se lleva un servo al rostro—. Debí haber avisado a los demás antes de venir solo. Dino, Sideswipe... —Se torturaba.

 

Escuchó voces a lo lejos que parecían de Dino y Sides, estos aún estaban en la carretera.

 

—Soy un estúpido, me siento estúpido, porque lo soy —Apretaba su puño—. Se supone que estoy en una situación en la cual tengo que ver por todos los demás, pero no los estoy protegiendo al ocultarles cosas. Pero las oculto porque quiero protegerlos. ¡Aaah... esto no es para mi! —Gritó desahogando.

 

seguía pensando en toda la culpa que tenía, en lo que podía pasar, en lo que les podía pasar a los demás. Pero se le había olvidado algo que era lo más importante en ese momento; no estaba solo.

 

—Dejé a mis compañeros solos en la base militar, pero encontré a Dino y Sides. Un momento ¿Por qué chatarra me dejo caer en mis pensamientos ahora? No debería hacerlo, tengo que estar concentrado. ¡¿Cómo me haré cargo si ni siquiera puedo concentrarme?! No debería estar alterándome a mi mismo en una situación como es... —Pensaba alarmado, pero el ruido de pisadas que rompían vegetación lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bee volteó no por completo, el tiempo no le ayudó; el decepticon se transformó y abalanzó sobre él. Gracias al empujón que recibió, logró voltearse por completo para caer de espaldas.

 

—¡Aah! —Grito con su voz casi disfuncional al sacárselo de encima haciendo fuerza con sus pedes y empujándolo, sus caderas dolían al hacer fuerza e incluso al moverlas.

 

Se levantó aún con mucha dificultad, pero no alcanzó a mirar al frente cuando un golpe de servo cerrado impacto debajo de su mandíbula; tan fuerte que sintió que se elevó del suelo. Calló de espaldas nuevamente, gracias a Primus que la superficie eran plantaciones. Quedó casi inconsciente; su cuerpo no parecía responder por unos segundos; su visión estaba en proceso de reconocer bien la luz. Cuando su cuerpo respondió lo necesario otra vez, vio que el decepticon se acercaba rápidamente, tenía armas por todos lados, totalmente armado.

Bee intentó levantase, pero nuevamente el tiempo y dolor no eran factores a su favor. Solo llegó a quedar a la altura de estar sentado y alargando brazo para transformar su servo en cañón de plasma; fue algo en vano. El decepticon dejo ver su color azulado predominante en su forma al acercarse y sacando una cuchilla del tamaño para un servo, pero larga que estaba oculta en la parte alta de su pede, rodilla derecha; rápidamente la dirigió  en contra del amarillo, incrustado y atravesando la palma del servo, dejándolo, por decirlo de alguna forma, "clavado" al suelo.

 

—¡Ouh! —Se quejó el amarillo al sentir esa filosa y algo delgada arma atravesando su servo.

 

Rápidamente intento quitarla con su servo libre, pero el decepticon azul sacó una idéntica del costado izquierdo, clavándola instantáneamente en el otro servo del amarillo.

 

—¡Nh! —Se quejó más fuerte, quebrajando más su Voz.

 

Intentó transformar sus servos en cañones, pero cualquier movimiento y las filosas cuchillas partirían sus servos. Por otra parte, intentó alejar al decepticon con sus pedes, pero el decepticon se sentó sobre estos, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Bee abrió sus ópticos con sorpresa y un miedo incontrolable; Barricade lo tenía a su merced. Una risa con desesperación se escuchó desde el decepticon, no veía su boca mostrando una sonrisa de lado a lado por su protector, pero sus ópticos acompañaban con una mirada de locura, desesperación y ambición.

Bee solo lo observó con terror, esa risa sonó totalmente espeluznante, llegó hasta su más incomprendido miedo.

 

—Bumblebee, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento, el poder cobrar mi venganza —Dice acercándose y con un servo comenzando a apretar su cuello y con el otro apreta la base del servo derecho con desesperación. 

 

Bee cerró con fuerza sus ópticos, no tenía otra opción más que aguantar, no podía sacárselo de encima. Barricade se quedo observándolo en esa situación, su reacción, sus muecas, el dolor demostrado; le encantaba. Pero el decepticon quería más, no era suficiente, ni siquiera comparable. Esa situación no le gustaba, demasiado apresurado, bajo presión por los otros autobots que quedaban; pero... si acababa con ellos no serían molestia. Otra risa dejó escapar el de azul, levantando la mirada hacia Dino y Sides que se acercaban.

 

—Primero, acabar con lo que estorba —Susurro en risas la patrulla.

 

Soltó el servo del amarillo y alargó su brazo completo ara transformarlo en cañón, pero un ardor doloroso lo distrajo en su acción. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el servo derecho de amarillo en modo cañón y desprendiendo humo, el cual apuntaba a su abdomen. El agarre que el decepticon le había dado al servo clavado al suelo del amarillo logró soltar la firmeza de la cuchilla que atravezaba la superficie; Bee solo tuvo que levantar, no retraer el servo para dejarlo libre, aún así se lastimó más. La cuchilla seguía clavada, pero ahora de forma enredada entre el cañón, Bee había transformado su servo con la cuchilla atravesada. Barricade observó el rostro del amarillo, el cual aún era afirmado del cuello. Se dio cuenta de que le iba a proporcionar otro disparo, así que rápidamente arrancó la cuchilla enredada entre el servo y cañón con brusquedad; obligando al amarillo a transformarlo en su servo con piezas faltantes. Dio otro golpe en el rostro a servo cerrado, dejando a Bee medio inconsciente. Tomó bien la cuchilla, estiró el brazo del amarillo y volvió a clavarlo en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no encajar en el orificio ya hecho para que no quedara suelta. Otra vez tenía al amarillo de brazos estirados e inmóviles. La placa que cubría su boca ayudó a disminuir la densidad de sus golpes.

 

Barricade levantó la mirada y veía más cerca al dúo de autobots. Tenía que pensar rápido, tomar una decisión, no dejaría de lado lo que quería hacer.

 

Necesitaba desahogar todo lo guardado desde la primera batalla con el amarillo; necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiese escucharlo tranquilo, sin interrupciones. Necesitaba ver su rostro pidiendo auxilio; necesitaba escuchar sus gritos rogando para que lo dejara, rogando por ayuda a Primus, y que este no lo escuchara. Necesitaba ver el energon escapar por sus sistemas, beberlo y sentirlo en su glosa cómo un trago de victoria. Necesitaba arrancar cada pieza con su procesador aún consiente, tener su procesador cómo un tesoro buscado por años. Necesitaba ver esos ópticos desgastados y sin esperanzas, ver el terror, la muerte. Necesitaba tiempo y una situacion adecuada.

 

El decepticon paso su glosa por sus propios labios sonrientes con locura, imaginando aún la tortura que le esperaba al pequeño y amarillo, pensando en esas acciones bélicas que le darían una muerte segura, pero divertida y lenta. Apretó aún más el cuello del amarillo, con desesperación al sentir que tenía que esperar otro poco por hacerlo agonizar y retorcerse. Pero el maldito disparo en su abdomen dejaba una fuga que necesitaba atención lo más pronto posible. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con ambos autobots a metros del lugar. Habría acabado con ambos para seguir con sus ambiciones, pero guardaría fuerzas para llegar a repararse tranquilo.

 

Bajó la mirada hasta el amarillo y dejó de apretar su cuello, pero enterró la punta de sus dígitos y bajo hasta el para choques, dejando abolladuras notorias. Acercó su rostro al del amarillo y soltó otra risa, imaginando sus deseos. Levantó la mirada a los otros, totalmente serio, frío. Saltó y se transformó en la patrulla, avanzando hasta los pedes de Sideswipe para hacerlo caer duro; después de todo no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, estaban muy cerca.

 

Dino lanzó sus ganchos, pero la patrulla los esquivó con facilidad.

 

—Sideswipe —Le ayudó a levantarse.

 

—B-Bee —Susurró el plateado al levantase con dolor—. ¡Ah, ayúdalo! —Exclamó al ver cómo estaba.

 

Dino retiró con cuidado las cuchillas de ambos servos, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo mantuvo de pié.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el rojizo.

 

—Si —Respondió con su radio, su voz ya estaba muy mal.

 

—¿Qué hacemos hora? —Preguntó el plateado con preocupación.

 

Ambos miraron a Bee.

 

—Hay que volver cómo podamos —Respondió con distintas voces.

 

Se sentía muy mal, ambos esperaban una buena respuesta. Pero no podía darla, no sabía que hacer, aún quedaba camino. Barricade avanzó hasta entrar en la carretera por el barandal que Bee rompió. Frenó a un lado en cuánto se topó con el cuerpo decapitado de su colega.

 

—Inservible —Susurró con seriedad y desprecio para luego recuperar el paso.

 

—No puedo creer que me dejé caer en esta situación. Casi me matan por distraerme, me distraje por una tontería. Esto no está  funcionando... no lo está —Pensaba al conducir con los otros dos.

 

[...]

 

—Aún no contesta —Bufó Crosshairs.

 

—¿Dónde chatarra se metió? Han pasado horas —Preguntó Hound.

 

—Solo hay que... enseñarle —Habló Drift sentado y pasando un dígito por el filo de una de sus catanas.

 

—No hay que ser tan... extremistas, Drift —Arremetió Hound jugando con una granada.

 

—¿Quieres un equipo formal? Sé que hacer —Acaricia con delicadeza el filo.

 

—¿Por qué no mejor abres bien los ópticos para ver bien la situación? —Dice Hound lanzando y atrapando la granada.

 

—Veo la situación de una mejor forma que tú, veo la seriedad; un bot que rompió el acuerdo que teníamos sobre nuestra ubicación —Analiza su catana.

 

—¿No se te ha pasado por el procesador que tal vez algo... le paso? —Se lleva la granada a la boca.

 

—El culpable es el que tal vez esté en problemas... no nos dio información sobre su paradero antes de partir —Maniobra con la catana.

 

—Jejej... la buena vida —Cross pone sus servos detrás del procesador con relajación—. Ya calmense, Drift —Posa su servo con cuidado en la catana del nombrado.

 

Drift suspira y guarda su arma. 

 

Al ver que vehiculos militares, armas que apuntaban y personas armadas que se dirigían por el lugar que ellos entraron, hicieron lo mismo al pensar que había  problemas.

Tres vehículos se acercaban a la entrada.

 

—¡Identifíquense o dispararemos!

 

—Tranquilos, carnudos. Es bumblebee. Momento... ¡Es bumblebee! ¡Y vienen otros dos polizones! —Cross saca sus armas escondidas.

 

Las personas seguían apuntando con todo tipo de armas. Bumblebee, Dino y Sideswipe se transformaron. Los tres que estaban en la base esperando al amarillo estaban confundidos.

 

—Son Dino y Sideswipe... Autobots desaparecidos desde que comenzaron con la caza —Dijo Bee sosteniéndose de su propio cuerpo.

 

—¡¿Qué les ocurrió?! —Hound estaba preocupado y se acercó para ayudar a Bee para que pudiese estar de pié.

 

—Los decepticons... hicieron su aparición —Intentó terminar Sideswipe, pero iba desplomarse por el cansancio; Dino lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus cuchillas de antebrazo.

 

—Decepticons... —Susurró Drift.

 

—Hay que repararlos en la base de inmediato —Habló Hound.

 

—Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso —Se escuchó una voz fuerte que se acercaba.

 

—¿W-Wheeljack? —Preguntó el amarillo sosteniéndose de Hound.

 

—Así es, Bee. Me verán por aquí un tiempo más —Respondió el científico.

 

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo te vi morir!

 

—Mis restos fueron entregados a la compañía de Joshua...

 

—Bendito pelón —Rió Hound.

 

—Ajá, Joshua me armó otra vez, querían usarme como molde para sus prototipos iniciales. Y cómo mi forma estaba completa de distintas herramientas y armas cybertronianas me dejaron en estudio. Brains ayudó en volver a hacerme funcionar.

 

—Pero, ¿Cómo te revivieron?

 

—En realidad más que armarme, me hicieron la mayor parte de mis piezas otra vez, utilizando la misma forma. Soy cómo otro prototipo, solo que utilizaron mí misma chispa y procesador. Brains ayudó en pasar toda la información que yo tenía guardada a mi cuerpo nuevo. Al igual que Megatron infectó los otros prototipos, yo controlé el mío. Bueno, Megatron infectó el mío, pero a diferencia de los otros, conmigo usaron mi procesador y chispa; por lo cual mi conciencia predominó.

 

—¿También tienes esa transformación media rara? —Preguntó Hound.

 

—¿La del transformium? —Ríe—, no, solo me volvieron a crear de la forma fácil para ver mi molde y armamento, no era importante.

Los humanos solo guardaban silencio, estaban apenados.

 

—Nosotros podemos ayudar en su reparación y... —Habló un humano.

 

—No, estos tipos son fuertes. Sobrevivieron a su caza y a un montón de otras cosas. Soportarán el viaje de regreso, el cual será ahora —Interrumpió Cross.

 

—Pero nosotros...

 

—No. También tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que está pasando y ayudarnos entre nosotros —Intervino nuevamente—, gracias por devolvernos a nuestro compañero. Es momento de irnos para darles atención.


	3. Situaciones.

Se escuchaba el rechinido de las ruedas intentando ganar velocidad en la húmeda calle; algunas gotas habían caído en poca abundancia.

—Disculpa, Bumblebee. Pero, ¿Por qué estabas tan solitario conduciendo? —Preguntó Sides.

—Es que... —Medita un poco—, necesitaba estar solo un momento—Mintió apenado.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —Interrogó Dino.

—La verdad, ahora estamos mucho más unidos que nunca. Después de la partida de Optimus...

—Lo sé, vinimos de inmediato al enterarnos —Habló el de asento italiano.

—Es obvio que teníamos que estar más unidos que nunca, después de vernos morir unos a otros y no poder hacer nada. Toda la angustia al ser perseguidos —Habló Sides.

—¿Cómo es que se salvaron ustedes? —Bee pregunta con interés.

—Dino siempre me ayudó, nunca me dejo solo —Dijo con alivio.

—Fue un trabajo en equipo, ambos nos ayudamos, Bumblebee —Respondió rápidamente.

—¿Tú cómo le hiciste? —Preguntó Sides.

—Movilizándome a cada segundo, la verdad es que nunca descansé. Tener el pensamiento de que optimus... todos... corrían peligro, pues...

—Tranquilo, sé lo que sentiste —Dijo Sides.

Bee guardó silencio, pensando en todo lo pasado, era muy difícil olvidar.

—Estamos, por alguna razón, en una base militar —Habló el amarillo.

—¿Todo bien con los humanos? —Preguntó el amarillo

—Ahora si. Intentamos olvidar y reconciliar todo.

—Creo que es lo mejor —Dijo Dino.

—Después de todo, los humanos también sufrieron algo —habló el plateado.

—Si, pero fue algo que nosotros tratamos de remediar —Dice Bee.

—Si. No tenían que hacernos eso.

Sides y Bee parecieran estar más afectados.

—Bumblebee, ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban los demás? —Intervino el italiano.

—Bueno, hace unas horas nos llamaron de una de las bases militares, querían que fuéramos de inmediato por algo.

—Hmm... no sé, pero creo que sería mejor tener algo de cuidado —desconfió Sides.

—Lo sé. Yo estoy muy preocupado por eso y por ellos —Dijo Bee.

—Si estás preocupado y asustado por ellos ¿Por qué no los acompañante en vez de preferir quedarte vagando solitario? —Habló Dino con seriedad.

—E-es que... —Tartamudeó bee—, ahh... —Medita—, ah, tengo que hacer esto bien —Susurro con pesades-. La verdad es que me encontré con decepticons, bueno, perseguí a dos.

—¿No estás lastimado? —Se preocupó Sides.

—No, no lo estoy. Los perdí en cuánto casi chocamos.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste en su momento? Hubiéramos acabado los tres con ellos —Señaló Dino.

—Dino —Llamo Sides al ver el rostro preocupado de Bee—, dijo que los perdió en cuánto casi chocamos.

—Pero ahora están cerca —Aclaró el rojizo.

—Bueno, es que también... supuse que habían recorrido bastante y que estaban cansados, tal vez no hubieran podido con esta —Habló el amarillo.

—¿Eh? Soportamos no descansar por ser perseguidos ¿Y crees que no hubiéramos podido con esta? —Reclamó Dino.

—N-no era cualquier decepticon —Dijo el amarillo con desesperación.

—¿Quién era? —Habló el plateado.

—Solo reconocí a uno; era Barricade.

—Ese ha muerto más de una vez aquí en el planeta. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? —El rojizo sonaba sarcástico.

—Es que ahora está diferente, no lo sé... el cómo me habló. Se sentía su... maldad.

—Dino, de todas formas cualquier decepticon es difícil de subestimar —El plateado intervino.

—Por supuesto que si los hay, muchos son unos sciocchi que no saben manejar un arma —Todo tono amigable había desaparecido en el rojizo.

Sides suspira.

—Pero ahora estamos hablando de Barricade.

—De un sciocco —El rojizo se cruza de brazos y voltea.

Sides vuelve a suspirar.

—Tranquilo, Bee. Yo lo soporte peor cuándo escapábamos —Dino levanta un ceja y mira de reojo—, aún así no es difícil acostumbrarse a él, es un gran compañero —Observa a Bee.

—Tú también eres un sciocco —Habló el italiano.

Sides rodó los ojos.

—Bee, mejor guíanos hasta la base militar. Después vemos lo que viste con los decepticons —Tranquilizó el plateado.

Bee asintió.

—Veo que aún no consigues mejorar tu voz —Intervino el rojizo.

—Aún no. Desde que Ratchet murió... bueno...

—No expliques más —Interrumpió el rojizo—, ¿Cómo le hacen? Un médico es totalmente necesario.

—Hound está en el tema, los demás dicen que ya es bastante bueno. Aún así no quiero que me vea, seguramente seré su conejillo de Indias —Aclaró.

—¿Y dónde chatarra aprendió?

—Pues... leyó muchos documentos y recibió ayuda de Joshua, el pelón que estaba detrás de todo —levantó la mirada.

—¡¿Joshua?! ¡Voy a cortarlo como si fuera... ?!

—Tranquilo, Dino —Habló el plateado.

—Bueno, es mejor que no recordemos mucho ahora sobre eso, intentamos reconciliar todo.

—Bumblebee tiene razón.

Dino suspira con pesades.

—Ya es mejor que nos vamos —Habló Bee, sin antes dar una mirada a lo oscuro que quedaba la calle en frente.

Dino y Sides se transformaron y siguieron al amarillo, sería un viaje largo y agotador. La oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir sobre los rostros su tenue manto.

La carretera estaba húmeda y las ruedas volvían a hacer ruido con el roce del suelo, por lo cual no lo vieron venir; dos vehículos chocaron a Bee y Sides.

Bee rompió el barandal de la carretera, pasando hacia el otro lado, aplastando cultivos y derramando sobre la superficie. Perdió un poco el control. Sides chocó contra el barandal, frenando su velocidad hasta finalmente quedar quieto, pero no sobrepasó como Bee.

—Sideswipe, ¿Estás bien? —Llamó el rojizo.

—Ngh... S-si... —Dijo resentido por el golpe.

—Tranformate, ahora —Ordenó Dino.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —Se transforma en su forma bípeda y deja a la vista torceduras en la armadura de su pede derecho.

Su vista giró en cuanto su atención se la llevo el sonido de un tercero transformándose; dejando ver a un bot de color negro y detalles plomos. Dino hizo movimientos con sus cuchillas preparado para pelear y encajarlas en cualquier lugar. Sides sacó también sus cuchillas.

—Oh —Balbuseó Sides al ver que aquel bot sacó un cañón de su servo derecho—, tranquilo... No tenemos por qué recurrir a la violencia...

—Sides... cállate —Ordenó Dino.

El bot sacó lo que parecía ser un tipo de ametralladora de su servo izquierdo, apuntando con un arma diferente a ambos.

—Dino...

—Sides, cállate —Dijo Dino nervioso, cualquier movimiento podrían quedar heridos.

El sonido de un cañón cargándose desde aquel bot se escuchó.

—¡Dino! —Gritó Sides alertado, el cañón que había recargado era con el que apuntaba al rojizo.

Sides se adelantó con las cuchillas preparadas para dar cortes, pero el decepticon rapidamente dio múltiples y rápidos disparos hacia él con la ametralladora. Gracias a esto, Dino tuvo el instinto de tomar el servo con el cañón del decepticon y arrancarlo totalmente con ayuda de sus propias cuchillas, seguido de esto le proporcionó una patada para que retrocediera unos metros.

—¡Sideswipe! —Llamó el rojizo con preocupación.

Sides daba pequeños quejidos audibles a penas solo para él. Se sostenía con cuidado con sus servos del suelo, dando pequeños temblores.

—T-tranquilo. Estoy bien —Agacha el procesador.

Dino estaba distraído, pocas veces le pasaba, nunca. El sonido de pisadas con brusquedad lo alertó nuevamente. El decepticon se acercaba.

—Dino, ve a ayudar a bumblebee —Dijo el plateado levantándose con dificultad.

—Cállate —Dijo irritado. No sabía que hacer, no tenía idea del por qué de su nerviosismo. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada para la situación, algo que lo sacara de aquella sensación—. Oye, tú. Sciocco —Llamó armado con estrés, colocándose en frente de Sides.

No tenía armas a larga distancia, estaban ambos atrapados, sin fuerzas, uno herido y agotados. El de color negro tenía todo a su favor.

Dino intentó tomar la situación, avanzó tomando todas las fuerzas con intención de arrancar la segunda arma, pero el decepticon solo tenía que apuntar de una forma más adecuada y disparar. Dino intentó avanzar lo más rapido que pudo esos metros de distancia, pero el decepticon tenía en mente o una idea de lo que harían, así que apuntó rápidamente. Dino frenó de inmediato e intento cubrir lo que más pudo a Sides, pero las múltiples y abundantes balas gruesas y rápidas de aquella ametralladora lastimó a ambos; en esta oportunidad más al rojizo.

—¡D-Dino! —Exclamó el plateado.

Dino suelta distintas palabras groseras en cybertroniano.

Una risa se escuchó proveniente del negro.

—Sides, ayúdame con esto —Gruñó evitando el dolor por las balas.

Sides levantó la mirada, Dino seguía en frente de él.

—Acabaré contigo —Susurro el rojizo sacando sus ganchos e incrustándolos en la armadura de su oponente.

El negro intentó de inmediato soltarse, tenía sus dos brazos amarrados hacia adelante. Disparó en un intento de darle al rojizo y al plateado, pero solo podía apuntar al suelo por el agarre de los ganchos y cuerdas.

—¡Sideswipe, ahora! ¿Sideswipe? —Preguntó inquietado al voltearse y no encontrarlo detrás de él.

El sonido de metal rozando contra otro escuchó en frente. Dino volteó rápidamente, no podía distraerse, tenía al decepticon aún en frente de él.

—¿Eh? —Murmuró al darse vuelta y sentir un tirón más fuerte en ambas cuerdas que desprendían de sus servos.

Sides estaba sobre el decepticon, parado con ambos pedes a un lado de sus hombros. La cabeza del decepticon rodaba en el suelo.

—¿Sideswipe?

Sides bajo de una patada en la espalda del decapitado, dejando caer su moribundo cuerpo hacia el frente. Dino miró al plateado, quien solo lo observaba con una a penas notable sonrisa. Se quedaron observando así unos segundos.

—Hay que ir por Bumblebee —Ordena el rojizo soltando el agarre de sus ganchos y trayéndolos hacia sus servos.

El amarillo había sobrepasado el duro barandal de la carretera, golpeándolo con su costado izquierdo, mientras que el choque del vehículo fue en el derecho. Derrapó intentando mantenerse en control al roce del suelo, pero parecía totalmente difícil. Creyó que ya lograba frenar, pero un segundo golpe sintió en el mismo costado; derecho.

—¡Ngh! —Se quejó al sentir un golpe en el mismo lugar ya adolorido.

Se transformó obligado y aún en movimiento, no veía a su oponente por los múltiples cultivos que tapaban toda visión. Rodó múltiples veces por la velocidad en que iba. Se puso de pie con dificultad, su cadera derecha dolía bastante, al igual que la izquierda, la derecha había recibido un doble daño.

—Ah... auh —Se quejó dando mínimos pasos y muy lentos. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, estaba bastante alejado del lugar por el cual salió de la carretera.

Buscaba a quien le había dado las duras embestidas y haciéndolo salir del camino, pero la oscuridad era un factor en contra.

—Debí haber dicho de inmediato sobre esto —Pensó culpable—, lo estoy haciendo todo mal —Se lleva un servo al rostro—. Debí haber avisado a los demás antes de venir solo. Dino, Sideswipe... —Se torturaba.

Escuchó voces a lo lejos que parecían de Dino y Sides, estos aún estaban en la carretera.

—Soy un estúpido, me siento estúpido, porque lo soy —Apretaba su puño—. Se supone que estoy en una situación en la cual tengo que ver por todos los demás, pero no los estoy protegiendo al ocultarles cosas. Pero las oculto porque quiero protegerlos. ¡Aaah... esto no es para mi! —Gritó desahogando.

seguía pensando en toda la culpa que tenía, en lo que podía pasar, en lo que les podía pasar a los demás. Pero se le había olvidado algo que era lo más importante en ese momento; no estaba solo.

—Dejé a mis compañeros solos en la base militar, pero encontré a Dino y Sides. Un momento ¿Por qué chatarra me dejo caer en mis pensamientos ahora? No debería hacerlo, tengo que estar concentrado. ¡¿Cómo me haré cargo si ni siquiera puedo concentrarme?! No debería estar alterándome a mi mismo en una situación como es... —Pensaba alarmado, pero el ruido de pisadas que rompían vegetación lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bee volteó no por completo, el tiempo no le ayudó; el decepticon se transformó y abalanzó sobre él. Gracias al empujón que recibió, logró voltearse por completo para caer de espaldas.

—¡Aah! —Grito con su voz casi disfuncional al sacárselo de encima haciendo fuerza con sus pedes y empujándolo, sus caderas dolían al hacer fuerza e incluso al moverlas.

Se levantó aún con mucha dificultad, pero no alcanzó a mirar al frente cuando un golpe de servo cerrado impacto debajo de su mandíbula; tan fuerte que sintió que se elevó del suelo. Calló de espaldas nuevamente, gracias a Primus que la superficie eran plantaciones.

Quedó casi inconciente; su cuerpo no parecía responder por unos segundos; su visión estaba en proceso de reconocer bien la luz. Cuando su cuerpo respondió lo necesario otra vez, vio que el decepticon se acercaba rápidamente, tenía armas por todos lados, totalmente armado.

Bee intentó levantase, pero nuevamente el tiempo y dolor no eran factores a su favor. Solo llegó a quedar a la altura de estar sentado y alargando brazo para transformar su servo en cañón de plasma; fue algo en vano. El decepticon dejo ver su color azulado predominante en su forma al acercarse y sacando una cuchilla del tamaño para un servo, pero larga que estaba oculta en la parte alta de su pede, rodilla derecha; rápidamente la dirigió en contra del amarillo, incrustado y atravesando la palma del servo, dejándolo, por decirlo de alguna forma, "clavado" al suelo.

—¡Ouh! —Se quejó el amarillo al sentir esa filosa y algo delgada arma atravesando su servo.

Rápidamente intento quitarla con su servo libre, pero el decepticon azul sacó una idéntica del costado izquierdo, clavándola instantáneamente en el otro servo del amarillo.

—¡Nh! —Se quejó más fuerte, quebrajando más su Voz.

Intentó transformar sus servos en cañones, pero cualquier movimiento y las filosas cuchillas partirían sus servos. Por otra parte, intentó alejar al decepticon con sus pedes, pero el decepticon se sentó sobre estos, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

Bee abrió sus ópticos con sorpresa y un miedo incontrolable; Barricade lo tenía a su merced.

Una risa con desesperación se escuchó desde el decepticon, no veía su boca mostrando una sonrisa de lado a lado por su protector, pero sus ópticos acompañaban con una mirada de locura, desesperación y ambición.

Bee solo lo observó con terror, esa risa sonó totalmente espeluznante, llegó hasta su más incomprendido miedo.

—Bumblebee, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento, el poder cobrar mi venganza —Dice acercándose y con un servo comenzando a apretar su cuello y con el otro apretaba la base del servo derecho con desesperación.

Bee cerró con fuerza sus ópticos, no tenía otra opción más que aguantar, no podía sacárselo de encima.

Barricade se quedo observándolo en esa situación, su reacción, sus muecas, el dolor demostrado; le encantaba.

Pero el decepticon quería más, no era suficiente, ni siquiera comparable. Esa situación no le gustaba, demasiado apresurado, bajo presión por los otros autobots que quedaban; pero... si acababa con ellos no serían molestia.

Otra risa dejó escapar el de azul, levantando la mirada hacia Dino y Sides que se acercaban.

—Primero, acabar con lo que estorba —Susurro en risas la patrulla.

Soltó el servo del amarillo y alargó su brazo completo ara transformarlo en cañón, pero un ardor doloroso lo distrajo en su acción. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el servo derecho de amarillo en modo cañón y desprendiendo humo, el cual apuntaba a su abdomen.

El agarre que el decepticon le había dado al servo clavado al suelo del amarillo logró soltar la firmeza de la cuchilla que atravezaba la superficie; Bee solo tuvo que levantar, no retraer el servo para dejarlo libre, aún así se lastimó más. La cuchilla seguía clavada, pero ahora de forma enredada entre el cañón, Bee había transformado su servo con la cuchilla atravesada.

Barricade observó el rostro del amarillo, el cual aún era afirmado del cuello. Se dio cuenta de que le iba a proporcionar otro disparo, así que rápidamente arrancó la cuchilla enredada entre el servo y cañón con brusquedad; obligando al amarillo a transformarlo en su servo con piesas faltantes. Dio otro golpe en el rostro a servo cerrado, dejando a Bee medio inconsciente. Tomó bien la cuchilla, estiró el brazo del amarillo y volvió a clacarlo en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no encajar en el orificio ya hecho para que no quedara suelta. Otra vez tenía al amarillo de brazos estirados e inmóviles. La placa que cubría su boca ayudó a disminuir la densidad de sus golpes.

Barricade levantó la mirada y veía más cerca al dúo de autobots. Tenía que pensar rápido, tomar una decisión, no dejaría de lado lo que quería hacer.

Necesitaba desahogar todo lo guardado desde la primera batalla con el amarillo; necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiese escucharlo tranquilo, sin interrupciones. Necesitaba ver su rostro pidiendo auxilio; necesitaba escuchar sus gritos rogando para que lo dejara, rogando por ayuda a Primus, y que este no lo escuchara. Necesitaba ver el energon escapar por sus sistemas, beberlo y sentirlo en su glosa cómo un trago de victoria. Necesitaba arrancar cada pieza con su procesador aún consiente, tener su procesador cómo un tesoro buscado por años. Necesitaba ver esos ópticos desgastados y sin esperanzas, ver el terror, la muerte. Necesitaba tiempo y una situacion adecuada.

El decepticon paso su glosa por sus propios labios sonrientes con locura, imaginando aún la tortura que le esperaba al pequeño y amarillo, pensando en esas acciones bélicas que le darían una muerte segura, pero divertida y lenta.

Apretó aún más el cuello del amarillo, con desesperación al sentir que tenía que esperar otro poco por acerlo agonizar y retorcerse. Pero el maldito disparo en su abdomen dejaba una fuga que necesitaba atención lo más pronto posible.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con ambos autobots a metros del lugar. Habría acabado con ambos para seguir con sus ambiciones, pero guardaría fuerzas para llegar a reparse tranquilo.

Bajó la mirada hasta el amarillo y dejó de apretar su cuello, pero enterró la punta de sus dígitos y bajo hasta el para choques, dejando abolladuras notorias. Acercó su rostro al del amarillo y soltó otra risa, imaginando sus deseos. Levantó la mirada a los otros, totalmente serio, frío. Saltó y se transformó en la patrulla, avanzando hasta los pedes de Sideswipe para hacerlo caer duro; después de todo no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, estaban muy cerca.

Dino lanzó sus ganchos, pero la patrulla los esquivó con facilidad.

—Sideswipe —Le ayudó a levantarse.

—B-Bee —Susurró el plateado al levantase con dolor—. ¡Ah, ayúdalo! —Exclamó al ver cómo estaba.

Dino retiró con cuidado las cuchillas de ambos servos, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo mantuvo de pié.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el rojizo.

—Si -Respondió con su radio, su voz ya estaba muy mal.

—¿Qué hacemos hora? —Preguntó el plateado con preocupación.

Ambos miraron a Bee.

—Hay que volver cómo podamos —Repondió con distintas voces.

Se sentía muy mal, ambos esperaban una buena respuesta. Pero no podía darla, no sabía que hacer, aún quedaba camino.

Barricade avanzó hasta entrar en la carretera por el barandal que Bee rompió. Frenó a un lado en cuánto se topó con el cuerpo decapitado de su colega.

—Inservible —Susurró con seriedad y desprecio para luego recuperar el paso.

—No puedo creer que me dejé caer en esta situación. Casi me matan por distraerme, me distraje por una tontería. Esto no está funcionando... no lo está —Pensaba al conducir con los otros dos.

[...]

—Aún no contesta —Bufó Crosshairs.

—¿Dónde chatarra se metió? Han pasado horas —Preguntó Hound.

—Solo hay que... enseñarle —Habló Drift, sentado y pasando un dígito por el filo de una de sus catanas.

—No hay que ser tan... extremistas, Drift —Arremetió Hound jugando con una granada.

—¿Quieres un equipo formal? Sé que hacer —Acaricia con delicadeza el filo.

—¿Por qué no mejor abres bien los ópticos para ver bien la situación? —Dice Hound lanzando y atrapando la granada.

—Veo la situación de una mejor forma que tú, veo la seriedad; un bot que rompió el acuerdo que teníamos sobre nuestra ubicación —Analiza su catana.

—¿No se te ha pasado por el procesador que tal vez algo... le paso? —Se lleva la granada ala boca.

—El culpable es el que tal vez esté en problemas... No nos dio información sobre su paradero antes de partir -Maniobra con la catana.

—Jejej... la buena vida —Cross pone sus servos detrás del procesador con relajación—. Ya cálmense, Drift —Posa su servo con cuidado en la catana del nombrado.

Drift suspiera y guarda su arma.

Al ver que vehículo militares, armas que apuntaban y personas armadas que se dirigían por el lugar que ellos entraron, hicieron lo mismo al pensar que habia problemas.

Tres vehículos se acercaban a la entrada.

—¡Identifíquense o dispararemos!

—Tranquilos, carnudos. Es bumblebee. Momento... ¡Es bumblebee! ¡Y vienen otros dos polizones! —Cross saca sus armas escondidas.

Las personas seguían apuntando con todo tipo de armas.

Bumblebee, Dino y Sideswipe se transformaron.

Los tres que estaban en la base esperando al amarillo estaban confundidos.

—Son Dino y Sideswipe... Autobots desaparecidos desde que comenzaron con la caza —Dijo Bee sosteniéndose de su propio cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué les ocurrió?! —Hound estaba preocupado y se acercó para ayudar a Bee para que pudiese estar de pié.

—Los decepticons... hicieron su aparición —Intentó terminar Sideswipe, pero iba desplomarse por el cansancio; Dino lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus cuchillas de antebrazo.

—Decepticons... —Susurró Drift.

—Hay que repararlos en la base de inmediato —Habló Hound.

—Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso —Se escuchó una voz fuerte que se acercaba.

—¿W-Wheeljack? —Preguntó el amarillo sosteniéndose de Hound.

—Así es, Bee. Me verán por aquí un tiempo más —Respondió el científico.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡Yo te vi morir!

—Mis restos fueron entregados a la compañía de Joshua...

—Bendito pelón —Rió Hound.

—Ajá, Joshua me armó otra vez, querían usarme como molde para sus prototipos iniciales. Y cómo mi forma estaba completa de distintas herramientas y armas cybertronianas me dejaron en estudio. Brains ayudó en volver a hacerme funcionar.

—Pero, ¿Cómo te revivieron?

—En realidad más que armarme, me hicieron la mayor parte de mis piezas otra vez, utilizando la misma forma. Soy cómo otro prototipo, solo que utilizaron mí misma chispa y procesador. Brains ayudó en pasar toda la información que yo tenía guardada a mi cuerpo nuevo. Al igual que Megatron, infectó los otros prototipos, yo controlé el mío. Bueno, Megatron infectó el mío, pero a diferencia de los otros, conmigo usaron mi procesador y chispa; por lo cual mi conciencia predominó.

—¿También tienes esa transformación media rara? —Preguntó Hound.

—¿La del transformium? —Ríe—, no, solo me volvieron a crear de la forma fácil para ver mi molde y armamento, no era importante.

Los humanos solo guardaban silencio, estaban apenados.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar en su reparación y... —Habló un humano.

—No, estos tipos son fuertes. Sobrevivieron a su caza y a un montón de otras cosas. Soportarán el viaje de regreso, el cual será ahora —Interrumpió Cross.

—Pero nosotros...

—No. También tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que está pasando y ayudarnos entre nosotros —Intervino nuevamente—, gracias por devolvernos a nuestro compañero. Es momento de irnos para darles atención.

  



	4. Todo Decae.

Habrían llegado a su pequeño lugar de alojamiento, todos se encontraban desconcertados, realmente que aquel día había sido totalmente extraño, sus sparks se encontraban alborotadas y en busca de llenar un vacío extravagante. Solo entraron en silencio, cabizbajo, su chispa brillaba adormecida, cansada.

—Veamos, revisemos esto —Wheeljack comenzó a observar los servos de Bumblebee.

—Puedo esperar, revisa a Dino y Sideswipe —Dijo mientras observaba a los nombrados.

—¿Seguro? —Solo se sentía el silencio proveniente del menor.

Indicó a Mirage que recostara al plateado sobre una de las camillas, el rojizo lo llevaba recostado entre sus brazos, lo sentía ligero, sus engranajes perdían tensión.

—Estarás bien —Observó al plateado.

—Lo sé, he estado peor —Sonrió levemente.

El rojizo lo observó serio, no estaba de humor para seguir hablando del tema. Lo recostó y se alejó apoyándose en una de las paredes sin quitar su vista del plateado.

—Quédate quieto, haré un pequeño escaneo —Revisaba sus heridas internas en un panel que conectaba cableado a su cuerpo, llevando información y cada sistema en mal funcionamiento se mostraba en esa pantalla.

—¿Muy malo? —Preguntó observando el panel.

—Nada que no pueda reparar en un debido tiempo —Sacó un pequeño gancho.

—Eh, Wheeljack, ¿Dónde clavarás eso... ? —Intentó levantarse, pero el científico colocó su servo en el pecho.

—Ah ah, tengo que sacarte la materia incrustada en tu cuerpo —Acercó el gancho.

—Eh, Mirage —Intentó llamar.

El rojizo ladeó el procesador con confusión.

—Ah, usaré otro método más efectivo, olvidé que tenía esto —Tranformo su servo derecho en una pequeña placa circular mas grande a la circunferencia de su muñeca.

—¿Y eso? —Observó enanchando sus ópticos.

—Un imán —Comenzó a pasarlo por las zonas afectadas, retirando las municiones que intervenían en su cuerpo. De vez en cuando daba pequeños golpes que hacían saltar al plateado para aflojar el lugar afectado y retirar el objeto invasor.

—Vaya, me usaron de blanco —Veía todos los agujeros en su blindaje y ahora despredían un poco de energon.

—Ah, Wheeljck —Había una zona que dolía a un punto que lo desesperaba levemente.

—Espera, están demasiado introducidas —Golpeaba de forma leve.

—Vaya, no era la recibida que tenía planeta, pero bien, ¿Qué es un autobot sin blindaje abollado?

  
—Jeje, seguramente alguien que no batalla. Las marcas te hacen ver rudo —Terminó el procedimiento con el imán.

Bumblebee sonrió de forma decaída, Ironhide poseía una pequeña marca en su óptico, si que lo hacía licor estoico.

—Ahora cerraré esto, por ahora será lo único que te haré, los demás también necesitan atención —Su servo izquierdo se transformó en un soldador.

—Egh —El contacto caliente no se sentía agradable en sus heridas.

—Ya está, procura no gastar energía por nada —Dicho esto, se volteó a Dino.

El rojizo se acercó y cómodo en la camilla, se hizo exactamente el mismo procedimiento que al plateado, solo solucionar las heridas más complejas para su funcionamiento. Cuando tocó el turno del amarillo se logró un trabajo más intervenido, las heridas que tenía eran diferentes a las que poseían los anteriores.

[...]

Observaba sus servos ya en funcionamiento, se veía la línea causada por la soldadura en las heridas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Sideswipe.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El científico ordenaba algunos artefactos.

—Decepticons siguen con nosotros, Galvatron puede atacar en cualquier momento. Y estos desgraciados siguen reviviendo —Se apoyó en la muralla.

—No lo sé —Respondió Mirage.

—No sabemos que pasaría si nos mostramos —Hound jugueteaba con su puro.

—Por ahora no haremos movimientos con los humanos —Bee se encontraba sentado en la camilla con la mirada perdida.

—Estamos solos, no he detectado otra señal autobot —Hound volvió a hablar.

—¡Oigan! —Tessa llegó corriendo—, ¡¿Llamaron a la fuerza aérea?!

—¡Tessa! —Cade la tomó del brazo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Sides gritó alarmado.

Se podía escuchar las hélices de los helicópteros romper en el aire y vehículos ganado velocidad.

—¡¿Qué quieren ahora?! —Crosshairs se adelantó con cautela y observó toda la tropa que se movilizaba a su ubicación.

—Espera, no nos dijeron nada de venir —Bumblebee se levantó de inmediato.

—Hay que salir, Cade, gracias por todo —Drift hiso una pequeña reverencia juntando sus servos.

—Nos quieren a nosotros, a ustedes no les harán nada. Manténganse ocultos —Habló Hound.

—¡Ya estoy harto de esconderme por el enjambre humano! ¡Maledettos! —Dino hiso unos movimientos con sus cuchillas y posicionó en una postura de preparación a luchar.

—Bajen las armas —Dijo Bumblebee.

—¿Qué dices? O disparados nosotros primero o ellos —Dijo Crosshairs.

—Hay que ver lo que quieren, no necesitamos comenzar más guerrillas —Respondió nervioso.

—Ellos lo están comenzando —Dino lo observó enojado.

—Eh, no parecen con intención de razonar —Wheeljack se sentía minimizado.

—¡nos están apuntando! —Gritó Crosshairs al ver que helicópteros le apuntaban con sus armas y los pilotos frenaban sus vehículos para hacer lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Somos autobots! —Sideswipe dio pasos y alzó sus brazos con rabia.

" _Abran fuego"._

Dino jaló a Sideswipe y lo obligó a que se transfomara en su modo vehicular.

—¡Hay que irnos de aquí! —Fue lo que el rojizo gritó antes de acelerar.

El sonido de disparos inundó en lugar, estaban desconcertados, asustados, desolados. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y optaron por avanzar y no devolver el ataque.

—No comprendo —Pensó el amarillo observando la multitud.

Las armas lo apuntaban, esperaban cualquier movimiento para abrir fuego, una causa por la cual dispararle y dejarlo fuera de línea.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —Preguntó usando su voz quebrajada y casi inútil, en su mirada se apreciaba el dolor que cualquier cybetroniano sentiría al darlo todo, sacrificar su ser para solo hacerlo sentir una criatura sin vida. Porque así se siente al perder cosas por los demás, y que no sean reconocidas.

Tantas batallas, tantos lazos forjados a romperse por una especie que no reconoce lo tanto que una alma se desgasta al ver tanto sufrimiento y hacer lo posible para frenar una agonía.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar con la óptica perdida sobre todos los humanos que le rodeaban a una distancia considerable.

" _Sigan a los otros y disparenle a este"._

Al ver que todas las armas le apuntaban retrocedió con sus servos en alto en señal de calma.

—¿Por qué no corres como los otros? —Dijo burlesco uno de los humanos que se asomaba por sobre de uno del los tantos vehículos.

Movió su boca, buscando palabras adecuadas, pero simplemente no sabía que decir, su procesador no funcionaba en ese momento, no procesaba esa iformación, ese sentimiento, esa emoción que lo desgarraba. Simplemente observaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar por las garras de Unicron y soltarse de la mano de Primus. Se debilitó, se sintió ahogado en su propia desesperación al no entender nada, sentía que caía, su fuerza se rompió. Sus pedes temblaban, estaba destrozado.

—¿Estas asustado? ¿Pueden tener miedo? -Burlaba mientras otros humanos acompañaban en risas.

Se sentía pequeño, disminuido por simples palabras que eran lanzadas fuera de la boca sin filtrarse. Tan crueles, malditas, dichas con un sentimiento real. Esos no eran los humanos por lo que realmente había tenido un interés para conocer.

—Quédate así —Ordenó el mismo hablador.

—¿P-por qué? —Logró hacer sonar esa pregunta con su módulo.

—¿Cuándo lo entenderán? Solo vinieron a provocar más guerras, desordenaron todo un sistema, han hecho mucho en sus años de alojamiento aquí —Dijo con repudio.

—Hemos hecho demasiado —Apretó sus labios debajo del protector, su Spark dolía.

"¡Acábenlo ya!"

—Esto acabará cuando todo vuelva a ser como antes. Serán de un buen uso, gracias por su servicio. Tengan en cuenta que por ustedes tendremos una evolución tecnológica, usaremos lo que nos dejaron, ustedes mismos. Haremos robots como ustedes, solo que no causarán estragos -Dijo totalmente serio, indiferente, después de todo, son máquinas.

Cerró sus ópticos levemente, el dolor en su pecho le ahogaba, seguía preguntándose, jamás fue su intención. Tanto esfuerzo perdido, desechado, tantos sacrificios que realmente le arrebataron parte de lo brillante de su chispa. Sus piernas temblaban.

Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet... Optimus Prime.

Ya no se sentía fuerte, cuando algo importante por lo que luchabas desaparece, desaparece lo que te sostenía.

Su rabia inundo sus pensamientos, nadie podía pasar a llevar el legado que tan grandes seres pudieron haber dejado.

—¡Una creación humana hecha desperdiciando tanta vida y existencia al tranformarlo con ambición, jamás se podrá comparar a lo que Primus creo con pureza! —Gritó con su voz desgarrada—. ¡Él creo lo más preciado de toda existencia! ¡Creo vida!

" _¡Que lo acaben de una vez!_ "

Bumblebee levantó decidido sus cañones y apuntó a los que le disparaban. Sentía lo hirviendo de su metal por la energía que se dejaba escapar. Volteba algunos autos y alejaba a los humanos que se encontraban a pie.

—¡Son unos mal agradecidos! —Su voz disfuncional hacia total esfuerzo, lastimándose aún más.

—¡Bumblebee! —Hound lo tomó del brazo y jaló para que le siguiera.

Rebobinó lo que había pasado, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera asesinado a un humano, no quería, pero le obligaron.

—Hound, hay que separarnos —Volvió a usar su radio.

—Van a desanblarnos, hay que perderlos —Comenzaban a recorrer los maizales.

Uno de los helicópteros iluminaba por sobre ellos, estaba amaneciendo y era un concepto que no ayudaba a los cybertronianos que intentaban escapar. El helicóptero comenzó a dispararles, hicieron movimientos para esquivar cualquier objeto que se dirigiera a su posición.

Pasaron segundos, se estaban poniendo nerviosos, llegó un momento en donde se sentían acorralados y no podían ver nada. Se quedaron en silencio, estaban estupefactos por la situación, realmente sentían que esta situación era de vida o muerte.

Otro helicóptero paso por sobre ellos, pero en dirección contraria; se inclinó a un lado, pasando totalmente cerca del otro helicóptero. Dio un giro y con sus propias hélices cortó las del helicóptero humano. Comenzó a dar giros descontrolados para finalmente caer al suelo, dejando una estela. El helicóptero volvió el rumbo sobre los otros dos vehículos que buscaban refugio.

—¡Drift! ¡Alejate, mandarán más aéreos! —Gritó Hound.

—Crosshairs y Wheeljack están a salvo, no pudieron seguirlos —Respondió.

—Dino y Sideswipe están heridos y con dificultad, ve a ayudarlos, ya nos ayudaste a nosotros —Comunicó Bumblebee.

—Tengo esperanza en que estaremos bien —Dicho esto, se alejó sobrevolando cerca del suelo, así para después de un tramo recorrido transformarse en su modo vehículo y avanzar a velocidad.

—Hound, hay que separarnos, adentrémonos en la ciudad —Sintonizó.

—Ayúdame a sacarles las cabezas —Respondió molesto.

—No podemos luchar ahora, sabes que no estamos en condiciones de buen estado. No necesitamos que más de nosotros caigan -Intentó mezclar las mejores palabras.

—Ah, malditos de carne. Quiero matar a alguien. ¡Quiero matar a alguien, Bumblebee! —Gritó furioso.

—Hound, separemonos e intenta encontrarte con Sideswipe y Dino, haré que me sigan a mí, soy más rápido que tú —Seguían conduciendo a velocidad.

—Ah, Bumblebee, es peligroso —Se escuchaba cómo forzaba su motor.

—Hound, es nuestra única salida. Volveré con ustedes de inmediato, solo déjame perderlos —Con dolor en su chispa, debía de luchar para cuidar de sus compañeros, algo que todos debían y hacían.

Habían llegado a la zona más poblada, se metían en las calles que se cruzaban en su camino, un verdadero laberinto. Tenían sus ópticos recalibrados, la oscuridad que había no ayudaba en reconocer objetos de forma inmediata.

Bumblebee se encontraba detrás de él, por más que Hound regañaba, el amarillo no hacía caso a sus palabras.

—¡Ya me hartaron! ¡Bumblebee, avanza! —Gritó enfurecido.

—Hound —Iba a replicar.

—¡Que avances, ahora! —Parecía que toda cordura desaparecía, odiaba sentirse intimidado, y aún más cuando se trataba de la desagradecida especie humana.

Bumblebee, al escuchar aquel tono de voz poco común, avanzó, sin quitar vista de lo que tramaba el mayor. El verdoso frenó de golpe, haciendo que la mayoría de los vehículos que pisaban sus parachoque se embistieran con su gran tamaño.

—Ah, maldita plaga —Comenzó a avanzar.

Los autos tapaban aquella vía, obligando a otros vehículos frenar o chocar, provocando un mayor desastre y dando un pequeño tiempo para seguir.

—Hound, tengo una idea —Observaba un túnel adelante.

Nuevamente, por el sonido de hélices rompiendo en el cielo hacían parecer que helicópteros acercaban.

—Sigamos esas vías de tren —Se escuchó el tintineo que avisaba la cercanía del tren, se veía a un tanto lejos cómo se acercaba.

aceleraron a las vías delante de ellos que se encontraban de forma orizontal a su posición, el tren estaba totalmente cerca y otros vehículos volvían a tocarles los parachoques traseros. Hacer aquella maniobra podría terminar de una forma mortal. Pasaron rapidamente al otro lado de las vías, dieron un derrape ligero y rápido, así doblando y quedando a par del tren que a penas rozó su blindaje al hacer la maniobra peligrosa que podía embestirles al pasar del otro lado con tan poca distancia, mientras que los vehículos chocaron con su costado; eso los habría detenido ligeramente. Otros dos helicópteros se acercaban por sobre ellos, pero los perdieron en cuanto entraron al túnel a un lado del tren.

—Hound, escóndete en uno de los vagones, haré que los helicópteros me sigan, nos juntaremos con los demás cuando se pueda.

—Bumblebee, lo mejor es no estar solos —Dijo algo no de acuerdo.

—Vamos, los perderé fácilmente —Intentó juntar las palabras que sonaban más imponentes y decididas.

—Ten en cuenta que no dudaré en tomar venganza por cualquier cosa —Sonó grotesco.

—Tranquilo, no será dificil.

El verdoso se transformó y saltó de inmediato sobre uno de los vagones, quedando con un poco de dificultad para tomar buena posición y abrir la tapa del costado.

—Te ayudo —Se transformó en el vagón que seguía a ese, quedando a una distancia totalmente corta.

Tenían que estar totalmente apegados al techo de los vagones si no querían chocar con la parte superior del túnel que solo quedaba a unos centímetros.

—Primus, ¿Por qué me diste un trasero tan grande? —Suspiró dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreír era algo que había costado todo este tiempo, casi imposible, nadie pensaría que una cálida y agotada sonrisa pudiera dar ánimos y fuerzas para seguir, así sintieron cuando se observadon a los opticos; no lo dijeron, no era necesario, pero se daban esperanza uno a otro. Los rumbos que había tomado sus vidas les obligó a estar aún más cercanos a sus compañeros, jamás pensaron en sentirse más que simples aliados o compañeros, solo hasta que se dieron cuenta de la verdadera fortaleza que se podía crear.

—Tu trasero espantó a muchos decepticons, eso es un verdadero dote —Deslizó la tapa para luego arrancar lo que quedaba para dar total espacio al gran verdoso. De todas formas dejó una parte aún unida al vagón para que no cayera.

—Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor —Se metía con cuidado para no lastimarse o caer a la vías contrarias.

—Cierra cómo puedas, que no se note —Saltó a las vías y transformó en vehículo.

—Suerte, que no te pasen sobre el trasero —Dicho esto, cerró y unió la parte arrancada con su respectiva posición.

Anduvo sintiendo sus ruedas haciendo fricción en las vías, sacando chispas por aquel roce. Observó la tapa y quedaba un poco suelta, por lo que se impulsó con sus ruedas, deshaciendo su apariencia vehicular levemente en ambos costados y golpea el extremo del vagón, enterrando la tapa en el lugar.

Hound se transformó delicadamente en su forma vehicular, en caso de que tenga que escapar, retiraría la tapa con el simple roce de su para choques delantero y escaparía de una forma inmediata y fácil.

Bumblebee avanzó hasta salir completamente del túnel y se transformó, observando los helicópteros que se acercaban y mantenían en cielo para apuntarle.

—No, no es la forma —Apretaba sus puños, dispararles con su cañón no solucionaría nada. Los autobots siempre utilizarían o intentarían cualquier otro recurso antes que la fuerza.

Se transformó y continuó en su modo vehicular, los humanos no sospecharon del tren en ese momento. Avanzó y se cruzaba en cualquier calle, intentando perder a los helicópteros entre los edificios. Los helicópteros comenzaron a disparar sin importar la ciudadanía, realmente querían acabarlo. Se puso nervioso, se sentía atrapado y no hayaba alguna escapatoria fácil.

Se distrajo al ver que otro helicóptero se acercaba a su ubicación en dirección contraria, pero jamás pensó que la misma patrulla de anteriormente sería perseguida. Ambos dieron un derrape para no chocar, en el movimiento quedaron frente a frente, para luego alejarse por la fuerza en que iban.

La patrulla se transformó y disparó a los tres helicópteros sin ningún problema, lo hacia ver totalmente fácil en la forma que derribó esas maquinarias. Debajo de su mascarilla una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa se había formado mientras veía caer esas débiles naves. Volteó para ver cómo el amarillo se perdía entre las calles, rápidamente se transformó y aceleró el paso; encendió su sirena para provocar que los vehículos de las calles le cedieran espacio de movilización. Fue una persecución totalmente larga, ambos eran rápidos y movilizarse entre tanto desastre era totalmente difícil.

El amarillo ajustó su óptica a un edificio que se encontraba deshabilitado, no dudó en romper la rejilla que tapaba la entrada al estacionamiento subterráneo, la patrulla siguió su camino. Apagó su motor para tomar un breve descanso, estaba exhausto. El estacionamiento tenía una medida vertical adecuada para poder estar en su modo robot sin problema. Apagó las luces al escuchar las ruedas de otro vehículo dirigiéndose a su ubicación, creyó que los humanos le habían seguido hasta ese lugar; para su inoportuno momento, la patrulla le había seguido. Se transformó de inmediato al tener a la patrulla casi chocándole al no detenerse, pareciera que eso quería, iba a su posición rápidamente y estaba demasiado cerca.

A penas se puso de pie, la patrulla ya se había transformado y embestido contra el muro más cercano, su óptica carmesí irradiaba odio puro hacia el autobot.

No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ya tenía el servo del decepticon en su cuello y con el otro le apuntaba a puño cerrado; podía apreciar una palabra en sus nudillos, una palabra que le hiso estremecer sus engranajes. Llevó su servo hacia su propio cuerpo, sacando una cuchilla de un tamaño intimidante, retiró el servo que apretaba el cuello del amarillo y colocó la cuchilla en ese lugar, apretando el filo contra el metal de aquella parte.

—Lamentarás el día en que me dejaste con vida —Dijo desesperado, parecía un demente total.

Estaba atrapado, sentía la presión que el decepticon hacía con la cuchilla sobre su cuello, en sus ópticos veía la ambición que poseía al tener una oportunidad de acabar con el amarillo, realmente quería, demostraba cuanto lo odiaba. Pero ya se sentía harto, ¿Por qué todo debía ser así? Se sentía atacado por el mundo completo, realmente si escapaba de algo se metía en otra situación de peor magnitud. Estaba agotado de tener que pasar los últimos días aparentes escapando de todo, la libertad con la que siempre habían soñado, por lo que luchaban, aparentaba derrumbarse a pedazos, a pedazos que caían contra él y se clavaban dejando secuelas y heridas totalmente dolorosas.

—¡Basta! —De un movimiento rápido, retiró la cuchilla invasora, dejando a penas visible una línea en el metal de su cuello.  
Fue inesperado para el decepticon, lo veía tan sumiso bajo lo amenazante que se dejaba mostrar cómo para que el amarillo reaccionara de un momento otro. A pesar de la diferencia de altura y peso, lo empujó con mucho esfuerzo para alejarlo, haciendo, utilizando su pede derecho como gancho a los del decepticon, derribándolo y dándole una caída forzosa.

—¡Ngh! —Se quejó al sentir en su espalda el fuerte golpe.

Pero sintió que sus planes daban un giro cuando el amarillo se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con desesperación. Sus puños embestian el rostro del decepticon, dejando algunas abolladuras en el protector que cubría la mayor parte de su cara. Se había sentado en sus piernas para inmovilizarle y apartaba los servos del decepticon que intentaban frenar su ataque.

—¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?! —Gritó con su voz totalmente hecha pedazos mientras cerraba sus ópticos.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, había dejado salir su frustración con el decepticon, él no era así, no dañada por dañar. Levantó sus servos temblorosos, estaba aterrado, creyó haber deshonrado a los que alguna vez le enseñaron. Se levantó con sus pedes débiles, todo lo que alguna vez logró por sí mismo, lo que llegó a ser, pensó que lo había perdido con lo que hizo, se sintió mal, nunca creyó realmente tener el deseo de arremeter contra un tercero.

—Perdón... L-lo siento —Se levantaba asustado-, no quería... Lo siento —Observaba al decepticon, quién lo observaba analizándolo, recuperándose de los golpes.

—¡Ah! —Se salió complemente y se dio vuelta para correr, pero el decepticon se levantó de inmediato, parecía que los golpes que recibió no fueron tan efectivos.

Sintió un fuere empujón en su espalda, haciéndole caer de cara al suelo. El decepticon ya tenía los servos listos para apretar su cuello y hacerle doblar el metal que lo conformaba, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de cuchillas siendo afiladas y armas cargándose.

—Déjalo, o prometo que te utilizaremos de carnada para los humanos —Sideswipe se mostraba furioso.

—Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es hacer una batalla aquí, cualquier movimiento alertará a los humanos y dará nuestra posición -Dino habló más calmado.

—Vete si no quieres quedar con agujeros en tu radiador —Sides intentó calmar igual que el rojizo.

Barricade volteó al amarillo y se encontró con que este también le apuntaba con su cañón. Chasqueó la glosa, no era el momento, solo observó al amarillo y le sonrió de una forma perversa, el autobot pudo notarlo en sus ópticos. Se transformó en la patrulla y salió del edificio, pensó en disparar y dar aquella posición a los humanos, pero él debía ser quien acabaría con el amarillo, no la asquerosa especie de aquel planeta. Creó el holograma humano y tomaría otro rumbo para perseguir al amarillo, no estaría lejos. Cuando menos lo esperara, estaría observándolo y a punto de beberse su energon.

—La próxima vez, me daré la molestia de matar al que interrumpa —Gruñó dando un último vistazo al edificio

[...]

—Creímos que humanos habían entrado al lugar, pero solo eran ustedes, para nuestra suerte. ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Sides.

—Bien, solo fue el susto —Respondió algo dudoso.

—Es mejor quedarnos aquí un tiempo, intentemos comunicarnos con los otros y cortar, los humanos rastrean nuestras señales —Dijo Dino.

—Bumblebee, ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Veía al amarillo muy nervioso.

Se dio de ánimos para responder con la verdad.

—Antes que llegarán, pues, creo que me dejé llevar por los impulsos, en vez de matarlo de inmediato, yo...

—Ah, ¿Te preocupas por algo así? Todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo, estamos estresados. Este no era el momento para que molestara. Yo tengo ansias de golpear a alguien —Dino se cruzó de brazos.

—Tranquilo, no te conviertes en alguien como ellos, solo explotaste, y nosotros en cualquier momento —Le sonrió.

El amarillo solo pudo sonreír levemente, esas palabras tenían sentido.

El día comenzaba, se quedaron refugiados en aquel edificio, y los demás se encontraban a salvo, por ahora.

[...]

La noche volvía a caer, seguían refugiados, necesitaban alimentarse, las reservas que yacían en su cuerpo se acabarían pronto. Debían descansar, lo que parecía imposible.

—Subiré un momento, cualquier cosa, avisaré -Dijo el amarillo antes de alejarse.

Observaba por el ventanal, alejado para que no le vieran, la oscurodad ya estaba en la ciudad, las luces, todo un mundo, aunque ya estuviera oscurecido, se mostraba con vida. Se sentía nostálgico, tantas luces fuera que se reflejaban en sus ópticos deseosos de encontrar alguna tranquilidad. Miró el cielo, las estrellas, recordando al que dijo que las observaran, estaba ahí, en algún lugar; tal vez ya olvidado, sin vida, cómo también totalmente despierto. Tal vez sin la mínima idea de que lo esperaban, necesitaban, que alguien necesitaba observarlo aún que sea por última vez, pero admiarlo, sentirlo, dedicarle alguna palabra, o ninguna.

[...]

—Sideswipe, recarga —Pidió el rojizo.

—Tú también —Contradijo el plateado.

—Tengo que cuidar por mientras, haremos turnos —Dijo serio.

—Bumblebee está arriba —Dijo dudoso.

—Y yo cuido la entrada al estacionamiento —Sonaba estoico.

—Ah, bien —Intentó no contradecirlo, sabía cómo se ponía.

El rojizo solo se apoyó en el muro y miraba hacia otro lado. Se molestaba un poco, el plateado se movía demasiado, tanto que ya le provocaba desesperación.

—¡Sideswipe! ¡Ricarica già! ¡Sai che è necessario! —Bufó.

El plateado rodó por donde estaba acostado y así quedando con su torso delantero al suelo, apoyando sus servos en su barbilla y los puntos que separan sus brazos apoyados en el suelo. Levantó la mirada al escuchar al rojizo, sus piernas las retraía y luego dirigía hacia la posición normal, una postura inquieta y confundida por la situación, estaba incómodo, inseguro, ansioso; lo que había ocurrido anteriormente aún le forzaba a comportarse de una manera nerviosa, la mirada que le daba al rojizo asustadiza.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo —Se quedó aún en esa postura.

El rojizo solo lo escuchó mientras observaba en silencio.

El plateado después de un silencio, quitó los servos de su lugar y dejó caer su procesador al suelo con resignación y un suspiro, luego apoyó la palma de sus servos a un lado de su procesador.

El rojizo vio esto y se acercó, sentándose a un lado, había una pequeña distancia, pero el plateado ya estaba enterado de su cercanía.

—Lo sé —Dijo bajo, dando una mirada a su alrededor con disgusto y amargura.

El plateado ladeó su procesador, observando el torso bajo del rojizo, comprobado su pensamiento de que era él quién se había acercado. Cruzó sus brazos debajo de su barbilla y ocultó su rostro entre estos.

El rojizo dirigió su mirada al plateado, dándose cuenta que ahora estaba algo más tranquilo y se dispuso a recargar en esa posición. Arqueó su espalda hacia dentro, acortando distancia para que su brazo se doblara, apoyando su barbilla en el servo derecho y el punto que divide su brazo sostenía el peso cerca de su rodilla derecha. Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ópticos para descanzar por unos momentos.

Todos estaban tensos y angustiados.


	5. Rastros.

Era un mínimo momento, segundos en donde se olvidaran de su existencia, era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos, un poco de tranquilidad y olvidar todo aquello.

—Sideswipe —Intentó despertar al nombrado, amanecía, tal vez debían buscar otro lugar para refugiarse.

El plateado no despertaba, bufó y retorció levemente por la molestia. El rojizo no quiso hacer un segundo intento, sabía que el plateado estaba totalmente agotado, le dejaría descansar otro momento.

—¿Hm? —El rojizo volteó al sentir pasos acercándose—. Bumblebee...

—Mirage —Se sorprendió levemente al encontrarlo despierto.

—Bumblebee, creo que es momento de... Hm, ¿Estás bien? —Observó su rostro.

—Ah, claro —Sonrió limpiando su rostro—. Iré a buscar alguna señal de los demás, no esperarán los humanos a que salgamos de día. Veré si puedo encontrar algún mínimo rastro de energon. Estaré cerca, por favor, quédense aquí. Intentaré ver si los demás están a salvo —Comenzaba a caminar.

—Bumblebee —Mirage no estaba convencido.

—Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso —Apuró su paso con cuidado.

El rojizo bufó, no estaba de acuerdo en separarse una vez que lograban estar en número. Sentía que sus pensamientos le torturaban, solo hasta que todo el proceso de analizar frenó de inmediato, solo por un nuevo dato que se tomó con más importancia; El decepticon seguía cerca, tal vez poniendo en peligro al amarillo. No sabía cual era la mejor solución esta situación. Si sus procesamientos no llegaban a una decisión total, tal vez habría problemas.

—Sideswipe, Sideswipe —Intentó mover con simplicidad.

—Hmm... —Se movió levemente.

—No te dejaré aquí solo, hay que acompañar a Bumblebee —Parecía que el plateado no prestaba atención—, Sideswipe...

—Nh...

—¡Sideswipe! ¡Vamos! —Habló con más brusquedad, le parecía extraño, el plateado era sensible a despertar cuando recargaba—. ¿Sideswipe?

Parecía que recargaba de lado complacido mientras el rojizo posaba sus servos por su costado.

—¿Sideswipe? —El tono cambió severamente, estaba extrañado.

Su mirada se atemorizó al ver cómo el plateado intentaba abrir la óptica, el brillo era escaso, y su fuerza nula, a penas pudo abrir levemente sus párpados, para luego volver a cerrarlos.

—¡¿Sideswipe?! —Puso su antebrazo detrás del procesador del plateado, levantando levemente mientras que con su servo libre hacía intentos con movimiento en el rostro, dando pequeños empujones, pero el plateado solo hacía intentos de abrir sus ópticos y observar con más claridad.

—Mirage... —Logró hacer sonar su designación, reuniendo sus fuerzas, solo para dejar decaer su procesador totalmente en la extremidad de su compañero.

—¡Sideswipe! ¡¿Qué tienes?! —Sentía el miedo crecer y extenderse desde su pecho, tenía que hacer algo. Pero su procesador hacía un bloqueo de información. Odiaba ponerse así, debía hacer algo, pero la situación no lo meditaba.

El rojizo se arrodilló, ahora pasando su brazo libre debajo de las piernas del plateado, y el ya ocupado bajándolo un poco a parte de su espalda alta. Empujó su cuerpo, atrayéndolo para apoyarlo a lo que serían sus propios muslos. Intentaba descifrar que era lo que tenía, pero cuando el plateado volteó su procesador, escondiendo parte de él en el torso del rojizo, solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso. El plateado se mostraba de todas formas tranquilo, no estaba solo, sentía el contacto de su compañero en un costado de su rostro, además de estar bajo su cuidado.

—Sideswipe... —Tenía tantas razones, que no lograba concretar alguna.

Pero en sus datos de memoria pudo rescatar algo importante y que podría servir para la situación; el plateado se negaba a tomar la mayor parte del energon que siempre se repartían, el argumento era que su estructura podía almacenar grandes cantidades de energon y ocupar menos de lo necesario para funcionar, cosa que siempre tomaba un poco para "estabilizar sus tanques de reserva", pero el rojizo sabía bien que su figura era demasiado pequeña para tener aquella especialidad.

—Sideswipe, ¡¿Necesitas energon?! —Fue lo primero que se aclaró en su mente alborotada.

El plateado abrió su óptica con más fuerza y dirigió a los del rojizo, sin dejar de esconder su rostro entre su compañero.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Come osi mentire a me in quel modo?! Stupido, ¡¿ti rendi conto?! ¡Accidenti! ¡Sideswipe! ¡¿Come si fa a fare questo?! ¡¿Cosa faccio adesso?! ¡Scrap! ¡¿vostro processore di lavorare qualcosa?! —Estaba desesperado, el plateado lo escuchaba intimidado por su reacción, se estremecía por el movimiento que hacía el rojizo al hablar.

Lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo con delicadeza y se levantó de inmediato, en su mirada se notaba la desesperación. Llevó su servo el procesador, lamentándose, manteniendo intercambio de mirada con el recostado en todo momento ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? El plateado también estaba inquietado, no creyó que el rojizo reaccionara así, de cierta forma, la mirada atemorizada que el rojizo le daba, le dolía.

—Primus —Seguía con el servo en su procesador y no quitaba la mirada del plateado.

Sideswipe tomó fuerza para hablar, pero fue en vano, solo gastó energía para decaer nuevamente, el rojizo se agachó rápidamente y puso al plateado de la misma forma en que lo había tomado antes.

—Bumblebee, apresúrate por favor —Rogaba observando al plateado.

[...]

La espera se hacía eterna, tan solo pensar que algo le había pasado al explorador y a los demás autobots le resignaba, y su compañero en sus brazos, tal vez dando las últimas conexiones lo debilitaba. No sabía que hacer, faltaban pocas horas para que volviera a oscurecer y Sideswipe dejó de responder.

—Sideswipe, por favor...

El rojizo haría cualquier cosa a su alcance, no quería verlo morir ahí.

Dejó al plateado nuevamente en el suelo, levantándose en silencio. Con la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, comenzó a encajarla en el antebrazo izquierdo, buscando llegar al conductor de energon más cercano, removiendo y haciendo una grieta. Comenzaba a gotear, así que se agachó y posicionó la herida con la boca del plateado de forma paralela, el energon se filtraba directo a los tanques del plateado, buscando estimular su funcionamiento; solo esperando que ya no sea tarde.

—Sideswipe, por favor... No me hagas esto...

Parecía no responder, por lo que el italiano se atemorizaba más, pero escucho detenidamente cómo sus motores funcionaron de golpe. El plateado observó con detalle, todo el líquido que entró le sirvió. De inmediato, sintió el líquido que recorría más allá de su garganta, y el brazo de Mirage que forzaba a enviar energon; de inmediato lo empujó con sus propios servos y se sentó.

—¡Mirage! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—¡La pregunta es! ¡¿En qué estabas pensado?! —Gruñó, levantándose alarmado por la repentina reanimación.

—¡Estas herido! ¡Dame eso! —Le tomó del brazo.

El rojizo iba a responder de mala gana, pero el plateado analizaba su herida, tomó el brazo con ambos servos y apretó, buscando que el metal doblado aplastara el conductor de energon roto, así detuvo la fuga.

—¡Mirage! —Lo observó para ver si por el energon que ya no rondaba en sus sistemas le provocaría una descompensación.

—Estoy bien, ¡Yo si puedo almacenar cantidades de energon! ¡Sciocco! —Le gritó enfurecido.

—Eh, Dino —Intentó decir algo, pero, ¿Qué inventarle?

—¿Qué creías al mentirme? ¿Qué ganabas con eso? Te pusiste en peligro.

—Ya no importa, Mirage -Se volteó, dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué intentar parecer más fuerte? Al hacerlo solo logras cosas estúpidas.

—¡Mirage! Solo quería darte más a ti, eres el que más esfuerzo pone en esto. No seas... No te pongas... Scioco -Gruñó y se alejó.

—¡Repite eso!

—Que no te pongas idiota —Dijo sin interés dirigiéndose a la salida.

—No fue la última palabra que ocupaste —Lo observó detenido, viéndole voltear.

—¿Qué no te pongas scioco? —Preguntó confundido.

El rojizo agachó el procesador, cerrando sus opticos y apretando sus labios.

—Idiota —El plateado bufó después de ver que el rojizo se quedó en silencio—. Pero, gracias. Iré a buscar ayuda, recursos, lo que sea. No te molestes por mí otra vez, solo déjame —Se transformó con cuidado, dándose cuenta que el rojizo le seguía.

"Una delicia de italiano se produce en sus labios, una elegante pronunciación con melodía en cada unión de sonido".

[...]

El amarillo recorría calles, dividendo cada cámara que lo filmaba, ciertamente, podrían haberlo divizando. Pero en sus radares apareció lo que parecía una pequeña ayuda para la salvación, energon, para nada cerca, pero cada tintineo que indicaba su aparto le extaciaba.

—Primus —Debía llegar lo más pronto posible, necesitaba restaurar su figura para llegar a ese lugar.

Un vehículo con un modelo similar, lo escaneó de inmediato, y para su suerte, estaba dentro de un túnel, el que lo encontrarán, era menos probabilidad.

Cuando finalmente la luz se escabulló por sus ópticos, anunciado el final de ese encierro temporal, se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía a pocos metros de distancia.

—¡Holy Primus! —Tal vez eso le arruinara sus ideas.

Condujo con más velocidad, dándose cuenta que el vehículo le seguía, pero no acortaba distancia. ¿Cómo sabía donde estaba? Si ya estaba fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo, pudo rastrearlo. Frenó en seco, pero no podía transformarse, daría su existencia a las vistas. La patrulla hizo lo mismo, solo observándolo.

La patrulla abrió enlace que interceptó las vías comunicatorias del amarillo, haciéndose oír por su radio.

—Insecto —La voz de Barricade sonó por su radio a un volumen considerable.

—Ya basta, Barricade —Respondió de inmediato, teniendo cuidado y vigilado al que se encontraba metros atrás.

—Jajaja —Era una risa divertida, hasta cierto punto atemorizaba.

—No quiero pelear contigo, con nadie, pero estoy dispuesto a defenderme ante cualquier amenaza -Era una mezcla de muchas voces las que se hicieron sonar en la radio de la patrulla.

—Eso está bien, porque no te queda de otra que defenderte —Lo último lo dijo con ansiedad, sus ruedas dieron múltiples vueltas antes de partir y lograr movimiento; fue repentino.

El amarillo aceleró de inmediato, el extraño e incomprendido comportamiento, o mejor dicho, las estrategias de la patrulla eran aterradoras; especiales para sorprender y provocar terror repentino. Conducían rápido, esquivando otros vehículos que se cruzaban; la patrulla encendió la sirena, haciendo que le sedieran el paso, y para desgracia del autobot, era igual que una persecución policial, haciendo que vehículos intentaban frenarlo y cerrándole el paso.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Dile a Galvatron que venga a buscarme por su cuenta! —Buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—No, vichejo, esto es personal —Dicho esto, no detuvo una risa pequeña, disfrutaba de perseguirlo y hacerlo desesperar.

—¡¿A qué va eso?! ¡¿Qué te hice?! —No comprendía.

—Es solo que detesto, y el solo saber que tu maldita existencia sigue aún me da ansias y despierta un frenesí —Casi saboreaba tenerlo a punto de extinguirse.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lo que menos necesito ahora son problemas! ¡Y menos de un sádico imbécil! ¡Estúpido! —Hacer tantos giros para esquivar obstáculos le agotaba.

—Ah, cada palabra en un minuto más de ruego —Acompañó de una risa audible solo para él—. Has cambiado, insecto.

—¡Ya vete!

—¡Nhh! ¡Desgraciado! —El amarillo frenó, haciendo a la patrulla estrellarse con su para choques trasero.

Avanzó de inmediato, ocupando cualquier segundo para perderse, parecía que el decepticon le perdió el rostro por completo.

Un alivio le recorrió, se sentía algo libre, podía conducir sin gastar máximas energías. Se había hacer casi hasta donde se encontraba la señal de energon, estaba entre zona rural, conducir entre los angostas caminos de las montañas producían miedo de caer rodando por el borde. Se transformó en mitad de la angosta superficie, apoyándose con brazos extendidos en la estructura natural que componía a esa de las tantas montañas. Disparó, creando una entrada improvisada al interior de esta, era enorme, y gran parte estaba hueca. Entró con cuidado, iluminando lo mejor posible, pero ver los cristales brillantes turquesa no eran difícil de distinguir en esa oscuridad. De inmediato tomó algunos y los introdujo en su boca, masticando y tragando, dejando que su sistema de combustión hiciera el proceso de transformación a estado líquido de esos cristales, algo tardío, pero no había otra forma. Sentía los cristales bajar por la vía conductora, soñando al chocar y destrozarse en su boca. Pero todo lo que parecía bien hasta el momento, cambio cuando una estructura filosa se clavó a centímetros de su rostro que observaba el muro rocoso, viendo el vaivén del arma por el anterior movimiento forzoso. Su mirada se bloqueó, esa había estado cerca de herirlo. Se volteó, encontrándose con el responsable de aquel peligro.

—¡¿Tú de donde sales?! —Encontró una oración que sonaba aterrada.

Aquellos ópticos carmesí resaltaban, era lo único que se veía en esa oscuridad. No le quitaba la mirada al amarillo, sus ópticos atemorizados le daban gracia y satisfacción.

—¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! —Esta oración sonaba más exigente.

—Tú tienes la otra —Sus ópticos mostraban una sonrisa.

El amarillo entendió de inmediato, en su primer encuentro, el decepticon había ocupado las dos cuchillas, pero él se había quedado con una: la había guardado en su interior cuando se transformó a su modo vehicular. Despacio, dirigió su servo hacia el espacio que quedaba entre la madura y engranajes, ahí se alojaba el arma, la sacó y observó, ¿Tenía que ver con que lo haya encontrado?

—Veamos —Avanzó, haciendo al amarillo correrse del lugar en defensa. Observó los cristales que encajaban en la pared rocosa, gruñó levemente-. Esto no es suficiente para un largo tiempo.

—Lo siento, pero no es para ti —Dijo serio.

—¿Acaso harás algo al respecto? —Volteó con una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Me detendrás? Tampoco te irás de aquí, también necesito tu energon —Volteó a observar los cristales.

—Dije que no son tuyos —Se acercó.

El amarillo no se acercaba dispuesto a matarlo, el decepticon tampoco mostraba querer hacerlo, por ahora. Pero en cuanto se acercó, el decepticon volteó cómo si hubiera sentido su presencia en su espalda, lo tomó de los hombros y lo azotó contra las rocas.

—¡Chh...! Chh... —Se acercó haciéndole callar con su dígito en su propia mascarilla. El rostro del amarillo intentaba evadir mientras acercaba el suyo.

—Maldición, Barricade, déjame en paz. Ambos sabemos que estamos en una pausa para la guerra por necesidad y obligación.

—Todos pelearan por los miserables recursos que hay en este maldito planeta. Además —Tomó y apretó el cuello del amarillo-, necesito que me digas donde se ocultan tus aliados. Ya sabes, sin no tienes recursos, los extraes del que los tenga.

—¡Olvídalo! No te lo puedo decir —Interceptó los radares de Dino y Sideswipe, dándoles un punto de encuentro no lejano.

—No Creo que sepas las distintas formas de hacer hablar, ¿Verdad? —Rio levemente—. Acabo de recordar que si, aunque los resultados fueron todo lo contrario —Deslizó su dígito por su garganta, el amarillo solo cerró sus ópticos, soportado sus palabras.

—Barricade, eres un maldito... —Si algo odiaba, era que se burlaran de eso.

—¿Por qué no lo dices de verdad? Vamos, quiero escucharlo —Sonrió detrás de su mascarilla, cortando distancia entre él y el amarillo para fastidiarlo e incomodarlo, veía como desesperaba al mostrarlo tan indefenso.

—Barricade, podrías ahorrarte tantas cosas —Dijo despacio observando la óptica carmesí, enterró la cuchilla que tenía en su abdomen, haciendo al decepticon arquearse hacia dentro por la separación de metal provocada por el filo, en segunda le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder un poco.

El amarillo estaba confundido por el soporte que tenía el decepticon, con ambos dolores, solo lo observó con odio y se acercó sin dificultad alguna decidido para cobrar lo que le había hecho. El amarillo no vio otra opción más que empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, el decepticon no pudo sujetarse de nada, el amarillo lo hizo pasar más allá de la entrada improvisada y del angosto camino. El decepticon le encajó su cuchilla en el hombro con mucha fuerza antes de caer por el borde. El amarillo se quedo en pánico, literalmente el decepticon rodó hasta llegar a la base de la montaña.

Se quitó la cuchilla, adolorido por el corte, pero la uso para quitar los cristales escasos de ese lugar. Debía apresurarse, si le hiso eso al decepticon, no solo seguiría persiguiéndolo, no dejará escapar mínima oportunidad como antes por diversión para matarlo.

Barricade se recuperaba de la dolorosa caída, ahora buscaba la forma de subir.

El amarillo de transformó, ubicando la cuchilla en el asunto delantero del conductor y los cristales en el asiento trasero bie ordenados, para que con movimiento del vehículo no se cayeran. Avanzó, yendo lento, el decepticon había destrozado parte del camino angosto al intentar agarrarse, pero pedazos de tierra se desprendieron con él.

[...]

—Ey, clavos sueltos. ¿Cómo están las tuercas fugitivas? Los humanos las quieren para ensamblar sus malditas vidas -Hound hablaba por el comunicador.

—Estamos bien —Respondió Drift—. ¿Dónde estas? Y cuidado, los humanos Interceptan nuestras señales.

—Tranquilos, estarán ocupados, me las arreglé para poner posiciones falsas. Estos malditos deben estar yendo a los rincones de su planeta —Rio victorioso.

—Perfecto, estoy con Crosshairs y Wheeljack. Nos ha ayudado con reparaciones y ha hecho dura e nuestro energon, ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Sin problemas, ¿Alguna noticia de los matones con insgnia torcida?

—Los decepticon parecen hacer lo mismo que nosotros. De todas formas, cuidado —Sonaba preocupado.

—Tenemos que juntarnos, ¿Dónde se encuentran? Iré en seguida.

—Espera... ¿Cómo sabemos si realmente eres tú? —Dudó de la repentina pregunta.

—Ah, maldición. La pregunta sería, ¿Eres tú realmente? ¿Deadlock sigue allí dentro? —Bufó.

—Ah... Bien —Dio sus coordenadas, era más fácil que el verdosobse acercara, y menos arriesgado.

—Nos vemos —Fue lo último.

—Oye, Drift —Llamó Crosshairs, escuchaba toda la conversación.

-¿Eh?

—Autobots —Dio una sonrisa victoriosa, extendiendo su puño.

—¿Eh? —Aún no comprendía.

—Solo choca los puños —Lo observó de lado, aún sonriente.

El samurai hiso caso, el metal sonó conforme al golpe. Fue solo sólo muestra de compañerismo, era lo que más había ahora por todo lo que ha ocurrido; ahora para todos era mas que solo estar en el mismo bando.

[...]

—Aquí es —Dijo Dino.

—Lo sé —Respondió sin interés.

Ambos se encontraban estacionados a un lado de la calle, era un estacionamiento al aire libre de un pequeño local de comida. Eran los únicos vehículos en el lugar. Su frente, vista quedaba a la calle, a poca distancia.

—¿Por qué habrá pedido que vengamos aquí? —Preguntó el rojizo.

—Hay que esperar a que llegue y saber —El plateado esperaba alguna señal o vida del amarillo.

—Solo espero que no esté en problemas —Suspiró.

[...]

Era el ruido de vehículos acelerando, corrompían las calles, desordenaban el orden monótono que casi siempre había al conducir sobre aquella ciudad. Se dejaron ver al extremo derecho, en la doblada de uno de los extremos de la calle orizontal. Pasaron rápidamente, ambos autobots que lo esperaban quedaron sin entender, solo hasta que vieron la patrulla. El amarillo avanzó has a su posición, derrapó en trescientos sesenta grados, tirando los cristales que se encontraban en el asiento trasero al abrir la puerta en movimiento.

Ambos vieron los cristales rebotar en el suelo a situaciones aleatorias, solo para darse cuenta que ambos vehículos se alejaban por el otro extremo de la calle.

—Eso es... ¡Energon! —Gritó Sideswipe.

—Oye, silencio —Regañó.

—Recógelo —Aceleró, persiguiendo a ambos vehículos.

—No, Sideswipe. Hay que, vuelve... ¡Sideswipe! —Desesperó—. ¡maledizione! —No tuvo de otra que transformarse y recogerlos rápidamente, para luego acelerar; los humanos que lo vieron se aterrizaron, probablemente ya habrían anunciado la situación, y las autoridades los buscarían.

[...]

—¡Aléjate! ¡Aaahhh! —Sonó el grito agudo se una señora.

—¡Eso de allá me dolió! —Gritó furioso.

—¡No eran caricias! —Intentaba perderse en las calles.

—Maldito insecto —Susurró.

Miró a su alrededor, era completamente conocida esa zona. Se le ocurrió encender el radar, pero indicaba menos energon que entes en el amarillo, solo lo que se incorporaba en su cuerpo, ¿Y los cristales? Maldecía para sus adentros, pero en ese momento tenía mucho a su favor; solo tenia que corretear al amarillo con determinación donde quería, sin que se diese cuenta. Sonrió mordiendo sus labios para aguantar la ansiedad, estaría indefenso, y ahora podría acabar de una vez por todas.

[...]

—Ah, ¿Dónde están? —Sideswipe había perdido el rastro de ambos, las calles se convertían en laberintos.

—¡Sideswipe! —Apareció Mirage, acelerando hasta su posición.

—¿Trajiste los cristales?

—Claro, come de inmediato —Ordenó.

—Ya me diste de tu organismo, además, hay que guardarlos para los casos extremos.

—Eso dices ahora, aún no terminamos la conversación. No quiero que mientas con cosas así —Dijo molesto.

—Ya te dije que no fue con ninguna mala intención —Respondió ya cansado de la situación.

—Y no dimos con Bumblebee, maldición. Hay que volver al edificio y comunicarse con los demás.

—Ah, Primus —Sabía que era lo mejor para hacer en ese momento.

—Hay que tomar otra ruta, los humanos me vieron transofmarme, seguramente están por dar con nosotros —Bufó.

—¡Mirage! ¡¿Hiciste que te vieran?!

—No tenía de otra, recoger esos cristales no es fácil —Volvió a bufar.

—¡Podías darte tiempo! Demonios, estabas solo, por eso fui yo quien intentó encontrar a Bumblebee —Sonaba molesto.

—Maldición, Sideswipe, irte así no fue inteligente.

—¡Transformarse no fue inteligente! Para nada, demonios. Robots en disfraz, maldición, no solo entiendes en italiano —Comenzaron a conducir.

—¡Ah! —Gritó exhausto—. No me importa si lo entiendo o no, solo me dan ganas de aplastar a estos humanos.

—¿Estás enojado por algo? ¿Molesto? ¿Quieres desquitarte con los humanos? Adelante, solo no me metas.

—Hm —Murmuró antes de tomar dirección al edifico.

El plateado solo le siguió el paso en silencio.

[...]

—Intenta comunicarte -Pidió el plateado.

—Primero, ten -Se volteó con un cristal de energon en su servo, extendiéndolo hacia el menor.

Habían llegado nuevamente al edificio, el estacionamiento parecía proporcionarles momentos para estar a salvo sin problema. Tal vez pasarían otra noche en aquel lugar, faltaba poco para que lo noche volviera a caer, los asechaba de una forma silenciosa.

—Lo necesitas —Advirtió.

—Tú también —Levantó la mirada.

—Vamos, te desvaneciste hoy, debes alimentarte —Pedía tranquilo—. ¿Por qué insistes en dejar tus raciones?

El plateado solo tomó el cristal y lo llevo a su boca en silencio. Sentir que pasaba más allá de su garganta era aliviador.


	6. Fuera De Normas.

El cielo nuevamente comenzaba a oscurecerse, tenue tinte oscuro que sobrepasaba al claro a cada segundo que pasaba, abrasador sentimiento que perforaba toda cordura con tan sólo observar el cielo que parecía simplemente dar indiferencia al no querer dar otro momento de luz, componer y ayudar a estar lúcidos; era simplemente ver desaparecer otra oportunidad ante la vista.

El vehículo amarillo llevaba horas conduciendo sin parar, ¿Dónde estaba? Ya no tenía idea, era una carretera casi desolada, solitaria, si no fuera por algunos vehículos que se dejaban ver en la misma dirección y contraria. Ya era un sector rural, totalmente si no fuera por la misma carretera que cruzaba sector. Claramente ya no estaba dentro de una ciudad, ya que esta era casi virgen de verde, vegetación, pero ahora era un sector rodeado de vida. El sol escondiéndose en el horizonte lo hacía temblar, pareciera que aquella luz era lo único que ayudaba a brillar su spark, como si se hiciera reanimación de esta con otra chispa para estimular; acción que ocupaban los médicos. La luz escondiéndose, la sentía como si quisiera escapar de él, una angustia que sobrepasaba los niveles aceptados y que eran capaces de clasificar, tanto, que sentía un vacío que crecía dentro de sí.

Pero había otra cosa que hacía a su chispa pulsar altamente, algo que lo obligaba a sentir y estar despierto a pesar del mal estar, era que la patrulla lo seguía tranquilamente a una distancia prudente. Su vía estaba desierta, y por mucho tiempo, desde la ciudad hasta ahora, la patrulla lo seguía con cautela, no disparaba, ningún movimiento peligroso, simplemente lo seguía y observaba desde las sombras, literalmente. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería? Era lo peor, era extraño, parecía irreal, al menos podría esconderse, pero simplemente se dejaba ver y el holograma de un humano entrando de segunda edad recientemente acompañaba el asiento del conductor. Mientras que en Bumblebee, un holograma de un adolescente tímidamente tomaba el volante. El holograma femenino lo había cambiado, ya que al parecer atraía más a los encargados de la ley, tal vez porque le veían con menos posibilidad de tener una buena conducción o simplemente interés masculino de los pequeños mamíferos bípedos; típico de machos. Pero su holograma del adolescente también lo cambiaría, también atraía demasiada atención policial, sin contar a Barricade, él es un caso aparte y por otros motivos. Tal vez por la edad que aparentaba, de igual manera de mostraba algo incapaz, tal vez, para mantener una conducción ordenada, ¿O intereses también? Quién sabe, la verdad.

Continuó el camino, había dejado de intentar comunicarse con la patrulla, ya que este sólo decía que se orillase, realmente no sabía si se burlaba de él o se tomaba el papel de policía en serio, sólo para fastidiar, al caso, era los mismo. Había dejado de intentarlo, el cansancio ya era atemorizante, sin dudas gastaba combustible vital totalmente. Temía quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento, pero, ¿Qué era lo que quería la patrulla? Su silencio era la peor tortura.

—Bumblebee —Había escuchado su designación proveniente del decepticon, ligeramente cantado al alargar la última letra de su nombre, además de haberlo dicho en un irregular tono cambiante, aterrador si se lo preguntaban.

¿Responder? Ahora su duda estaba clara, el decepticon sólo jugueteaba con él. Quería cansarlo, agotarlo, ¿Tal vez? Pero por su procesador ninguna respuesta era efectiva, simplemente lo atemorizado que estaba se hacía presente. El decepticon guardó silencio totalmente luego de hablar. El amarillo optó por frenar lentamente, ya que en su vía no había más vehículos que ambos cybertronianos: lo que hacía más incómoda la situación. Finalmente se detuvo completamente, y como un buen imitador, el decepticon bajó la velocidad a la misma altura del autobot hasta quedar sin movimiento, era como si analizaba y comprendía totalmente cada movimiento que el autobot hacía.

Se escuchaban ambos motores excitados levemente, sonando al compás del viento. De pronto, el decepticon encendió las luces sobre techo que cubría el interior, las luces tintineaban sin la sirena alarmante. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso eso era una advertencia? Pero simplemente cada cosa que el decepticon hacia era aumentar su susto.

—¡Soy inocente! ¡Lo juro, oficial! —Sintonizó por su radio.

La patrulla gruñó, ¿Acaso su estrategia de intimidar al autobot a través de actos incomprensibles no suprimía aún más su miedo? Porque de ser así, el autobot no tendría mente para siquiera pensar en decir algo, pero en lugar de sucumbir al miedo, comunicaba una frase algo burlona. Pero estaba equivocado, es el abejorro, aunque no tuviera su voz, era el fugaz oportunista de dar diálogos inesperados en cualquier situación, era inevitable no hacerlo, a pesar de todo, era parte de su base de datos. Pero la patrulla, como alguien muy arraigado, simplemente guardo silencio y espero a que su siguiente estrategia diera en marcha.

El amarillo continuó el camino lentamente, mientras que el decepticon hacia lo mismo, era lo mismo, parecía un círculo vicioso: avanzar, temor, confusión, parar, silencio, volver a avanzar, ¿Quién disfrutaba de eso? El decepticon tal vez, pero para el amarillo era el peor ciclo, además, estaba totalmente lejos de sus camaradas y no sabía si ellos estaban bien a esa situación.

—Primus, ¿Qué quiere? —Era lo único que pensaba, pero el paisaje lograba distraerlo levemente, esos pequeños canales fluviales adoraban tiernamente el lugar, el agua se veía tan tranquila y recorriendo sutilmente sin desesperar.

En frente se lograba ver una división en el camino, dos curvas que se provocaban por un corte, dos caminos diferentes que se hacían producto de uno. Su chispa se apretó, ¿Cuál tomar? Los letreros indicaban el lugar, pero no sabía dónde era y no podía arriesgarse a usar la red para guiarse. Fue entonces en donde eligió, prefirió seguir adelante, el camino que a desprendía bajaba hasta perderse de su vista, no estaba iluminado, no salía letrero alguno de donde daría a parar. Pero cuando siguió adelante, la patrulla avanzó inesperadamente y lo apresó al borde, barrera que protegía la vía, obligándole a doblar en la desviación.

—¡Aléjate! -Comunicó por su radio con los humos saliendo de su tubo de escape. Que febril situación para su chispa.

La patrulla arrasaba con él, a pesar que frenaba, la fuerza con la que empujaba era caótica, le obligaba a avanzar de todas formas. Exhaustivamente gimoteó por él dolor que sé provocaba en el costado que se rasgaba con las protuberancias que la valla poseía.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Volvió a comunicar por el dolor que exacerbaba (agravaba), su armadora se destrozaba y despegaba de su zona, deja no una horrenda marca vertical.

Sintió un dolor en su chispa, había algo que no había dicho anteriormente a nadie; Estaba en un peligro que aumentaba si no hacía algo al respecto. Lo que le daba su vida: Su Spark dolía, no era algo apegadamente a sicológico, había un dolor arduo que fatigaba. Sucedía escasas veces, pero era uno de los lamentables casos. Cuando una chispa estaba bajo presión, ya sea sicológico o gastos extremos, excesivos de energía vital. Pocos tenían la posibilidad de, cuando se acaba el combustible vital, ocupar energía que se almacenaba en la parte occidental de una chispa, gran ventaja dirían algunos, pero es todo lo contrario. Si se lleva un período extenso en esa situación, lentamente se llegará a un lúgubre destino, la Spark se consume, haciendo incluso a la chispa más joven y brillante apagarse en poco tiempo. Lo peor es que los síntomas son sombríos, los adaptadores-transicionales no cumplen su fisión adecuadamente y las interconexiones entre un polo y otro de cada circuito no hace "Sinapsis", obligando a diferentes partes del físico atrofiarse. Una chispa debilitándose no se puede predecir el tiempo que conllevará, es algo totalmente aleatorio, casualidad, azar, totalmente igual al portador que lleva este mal estar.

—¡Barricade! —Abrió con fuerza exhaustiva una de sus puertas, logrando alejarlo para tomar velocidad.

El decepticon no dijo nada, incluso parecía que estaba a gusto, conforme a cómo iban las cosas. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

El abejorro seguía bajando por el lugar, dándose cuenta que abajo no había nada ciudadano, era simplemente rural, aquella anterior carretera cruzaba un hilo de montañas enredadas.

Estaba todo oscuro, ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? Era lo peor, no se veía ninguna otra subida. La velocidad con la que iban sus ruedas y movimiento de sus pistones sueltos aludían lo catastrófico que era para el aubotot la situación. Temía que, si no moría por obra del decepticon, su chispa se consumiría sola en cualquier momento. Realmente le era imposible pensar que podría acabarse todo en ese momento, pero, por otro lado, parecía ser los mejor, incluso una chispa prematura por más cuanta energía posea, es capaz de desaparecer. Pero había aprendido de alguien importante, quien dio todo por hacerlo seguir adelante, esperaba que la Allspark lo haya recibido bien. Así que era índole a ambas opciones (no dejaría que ninguna sucediera).

De un Drift con parecido profesional esquivó al decepticon y se transformó; llevo su mano a su pecho, aguantar otra batalla tal vez costaría todo lo que quedaba, lo que le proporcionaba estar en pie. Barricade hizo lo mismo, qué fans frente a frente con una distancia prudente.

—Bumblebee, Bumblebee, el autobot explorador tan silencioso que no sirve para dar respuestas y tan sociable, pero muchos suelen alejarse o apartarse, ¿Aspirando a ser un líder? ¿No es así? -Dijo irónico y con distintas tonalidades.

El amarillo sólo cerró sus ópticos levemente mientras se tragaba la angustia y la sentía atravesar ferozmente por su garganta. Fue un silencio desgarrador.

—¿Cuántos humanos has salvado? ¿Lograste salvar al más importante? —Sus palabras eran cuchillas manejadas intencionalmente.

Sentía que la situación era dolorosamente confinada (de espacio y aberturas reducidas, en este caso; se le da significado de que se siente atrapado sicológicamente). Parecía que se abrazaba en un tímido y pequeño movimiento de sus brazos adhiriéndose a sus costados.

—¿Te han dejado aquí? Incluso, tal vez ni se acuerde de tu existencia —Había sonado bizarro, ¿Y si tenía razón?

—Basta, ya basta —Gimoteó cabizbajo.

El decepticon alzó una ceja, había usado su voz disfuncional, por lo que comprendía, sólo la usaba cuando no controlaba sus impulsos, ¿Qué clase de impulso era aquel? Se acercó lentamente, sus pasos eran livianos, pero el autobot no temía intenciones de moverse, se quedaba en la misma posición, cabizbajo. Ningún movimiento retrógrado a la presencia del decepticon con semblante imponente.

—¿Valiente? —Preguntó seco.

Ninguna respuesta, aunque quisiera, tal vez hasta su radio había perdió función.

No era valentía, cegado por estreñimiento en su pecho, fulgor que ardía y quemaba dolorosamente, sentía que lo más aliviados y gran salvación era que el decepticon le proporcionara un tiro en el procesador. El halo (Círculo luminoso que rodea), lo sentía en su pecho escalando a oleadas al tan solo pensar en quitarse algo que lo agobia.

—Que alivió que no te resistirás, pero así es más aburrido —Se posicionó detrás de él y susurró en sus receptores de audio que parecían no captar estímulo—. Camina —Ordenó empujándolo por su espalda, el amarillo caminó hasta donde lo dirigían, no se había dado cuenta que a un lado había un hueco, en el volumen de aquella colina, una cueva que no sabía a donde iba a parar.

El lugar era sombrío, oscuro y frío, pero el túnel era bastante largo, seguía caminando con miedo aumentando a cada paso, se arrepentía de haber dado en gusto al decepticon, ya no podía imaginar qué haría y había salido de su extraño trance.

—Barricade... Ya no... —Su voz sonaba desdichada, en un intento casi estúpido de volver a ver la leve luz de la entrada.

—Chhh... Cállate —Dijo mientras el amarillo sintió algo puntiagudo lastimado su espalda que lo hizo avanzar, lo amenazaba una cuchilla en su espalda. Se encorvaba para no sentir el frío filo.

Comenzó a ver luz tenue, para cuando llegaron había una maquinaria poca entre las paredes rocosas ambiguas, ¿Dónde estaban? Parecía una patética guarida, iba a decirlo, pero costaría demasiado.

—Patético, ¿No crees? —Habló el decepticon dejando al menor en medio de aquella estancia.

Iba a asentir, lo era, pero pensó circunnavegando; al menos el decepticon tenía estadía, mientras que él era un barandulero, mísero vagabundo en el planeta.

La barbarie se acercaba, sintió un golpe en su cabeza y desde ahí una variedad de alivio y menos presión en su pecho. Acaso, ¿Se acababa ahí? Pero, simplemente era un silencio repentino y duradero que se prolongaba hasta que el funcionamiento pudiera producirse nuevamente.

[...]

—Nh... Ah —Balbuceó con su capacidad óptica recapacitándose (Ajustándose).

Una fuerte punzada aferrada a su casco lateral penetraba sus sondas que captaban estímulo exterior, el dolor era relampagueante, gracias a Primus que su umbral del dolor era alto, tenía capacidad superior a soportar dolores más extremos.

—Al fin veo tus ópticos reanimarse —La voz perturbadora del decepticon volvió a fatigarlo.

El dolor de su procesador a extendía a discapacitar algunas funciones temporalmente, sus ópticos ardían y arraigaba en cada intento de movimiento lastimoso. Intento mover sus extremidades para ver qué tan grave era la herida, pero cadenas de éxtasis lo privaban de libertad en una estructura vertical, una plataforma lo sostenía amarrado a las cuatro diagonales, extremos. El dolor era punzante, tenía náuseas, sentía que iba a vomitar, pero no tenía qué, su boca se preparaba para expulsar algo que no había, fluido bucal rebalsaba por uno de los lados de sus labios.

—Nh... —Se quejaba entrecerrando sus ópticos, dolía y el agotamiento era demasiado, además, eso era algo que había perdurado desde hace tiempo.

—No te quejes, ahora mismo se acabará. Sólo tienes que decirme y darme todos los recursos que han podido rescatar, haz eso, y se acabará todo. Por el contrario, iré tras ellos uno por uno -Habló acercándose a él, imponente, encastillado y maravillado, por el contrario. No obstante, el amarillo ya perdía cada paciencia de su existencia.

—No tenemos nada, haz lo que quieras. Pero déjalos en paz —Titubeó con su voz herida. Odiaba escucharse así.

—Las mentiras cuestan, Bumblebee. ¿Sabes lo que haré si no me dices lo que quiero? Aplicaré abastecimiento por extracción (Alimentación de fluidos vitales conseguidos de otro cuerpo; otro cybertroniano ya sea vivo o muerto).

Bumblebee enanchó sus ópticos, aquella estrategia de supervivencia era hipócrita, cuando se le hacía a alguien vivo aún.

—No tenemos nada, lo juro, no hagas nada. No hay nada que ocultar —Comenzó a forcejear.

—Basta de eso, bien sabes que lo haré —Dijo con altivez (Superioridad).

—Ya cállate, te estoy diciendo la verdad —Su garganta ardía.

—Mira en donde estás.

Fue lo que desplomó su mente, tenía insumos conectados en tres zonas de su cuerpo: dos en el cuello; dos a su procesador, y otros dos al halo que rodeaba su chispa, energon íntimo, tal vez no era así, pero el insumo traspasaba su armadura delantera hasta su pecho. Desde hay un tubo hueco en cada uno daba a una maquinaria médica, recolector de aleación o recursos vitales. Los tubos iban en pares ya que uno llevaba el fluido a la máquina para luego devolverlo por el otro si se quería.

—Creo que comenzaré por ti —Tecleo y la máquina hizo un sonido quebradizo.

Cierto era que prefería sacarle información antes de matarlo, estaba desesperado por conseguir energon para su consumo, poco a poco moría por falta de aquellos recursos, igual que los demás.

Sintió como su interior se repartía en aquellas tres partes, cómo se filtraba por las cavidades su energon, lo que quedaba en sus sistemas. Sentía el líquido fluir involuntariamente a esas redes absorvedoras para sacarlo de su cuerpo; una sensación desquiciada, era como tener una gran herida sin parar una hemorragia y estar lúcido viéndolo; verte morir. El energon se drenaba a través de los tubos, vaciando lo que había. Para cuando el decepticon tecleó otra cosa en el monitor, los segundos tubos que acompañaban comenzaron a devolver el energon a su cuerpo. El fluido fosforescente adornaba como varas químicas.

El amarillo ni siquiera se movía, el decepticon le quitaba la vida y la devolvía con lo que hacía, perturbador totalmente, terror puro, el evitar que su chispa se extinguiera cuando lo estaba a punto era lúgubre en su facción más pura, degradaba el alma psicológicamente, era una verdadera tortura.

—B-basta —Luchó por hablar mientras fluido bucal caía.

—Dime lo que quiero —Dijo observando el monitor:

_**"30% energon, 5% agua y 4% otros fluidos".** _

Eso no cumplía con los requisitos para un buen funcionamiento, ni siquiera salía algún tipo de combustible. Una buena reacción a eso es imposible, para nada, si seguía así, era una sentencia a de muerte. Comprendió que quitarle lo mísero que tenía apenas le daría un día más de vida si lo ingería y con privación de algunas acciones.

Ya había comenzado a extraer aquellos recursos.

_**"25% energon, 4% agua y 2% otros fluidos".** _

Pero bien sabía que sería en vano, necesitaba hacerlo hablar, era mejor opción.

_**"15% energon, 2% agua".** _

No importaba cuanto deseaba desactivarlo, su raciocinio era luminecente, matarlo no salvaría nada.

" _ **Error: imposibilidad de procesamiento.**_

 _ **Error: fallo de sinapsis**_.

_**Error: Inexistencia de adaptación.** _

_**Error: Fallo temporal en la chispa.** _

_**Comenzando estado hibernación.** _

_**Error: Inexistencia de energía estimada.** _

_**Error: Crisis invicta, inhabilitado funciones.** _

_**Error: Colapso total, deterioro interno extendiéndose.** _

_**Error: Colpaso de chis... ... ..."** _

_**"3% energon".** _

_**"Bloqueo instantáneo prolongado. Esperando recuros. Cuenta regresiva para apagado total".** _

_**"10, 9, 8..."** _

Titubeó observando el panel, agitaba sus dígitos. Existía otra forma para llegar a lo que quería, totalmente fácil. Tal vez diera resultado.

_**"Capacitando recursos".** _

La máquina devolvía lo extraído al cuerpo moribundo aún amarrado. Con un pequeño "Clip", avisaba que el trabajo estaba hecho.

Se acercó al cuerpo, lo soltó de los amarres y lo colocó en el suelo, se veía endeble, incapacitado. Pero era preferible ese estado. Se agachó y comenzó a remover las comisuras que se enlazaban y acoplaban en su pecho, abrió levemente, siendo testigo de un frágil brillo que intentaba luchar por irradiar más, queriendo ser aún más brilloso. Era signo evidente que el autobot estaba en un proceso de incertidumbre. Deslizó levemente sus servos, se quedó observando lo que yacía en frente, pensar en lo que podría encontrar si indagaba en el autobot; era encontrar algo que lo mantuviera con vida, estaba seguro de que tenían algún depósito escondido.

Fue cuando abrió sus propias placas frontales y expuso su chispa que brillaba más en comparación a la otra. No importaba cuántas veces se cuestionara lo que haría, estaba decidido a no quedarse a morir en este planeta. Se posicionó sobre él, veía su rostro opaco, se sujetó con amos servos a un lado y acercó su pecho lentamente. Después de obtener la información, volvería a extraer sus recursos, pero esta vez iba a abastecerse a sí mismo.

¿Qué lo impulsaba? El prejuicio, odio que había adquirido en contra del amarillo, dando deseos y fantasías de cómo ver desaparecer la luz de sus ópticos. Pero tal vez también rencor, atribuido a que el autobot siempre se interponía a todo. Se pensaba que era un odio mutuo que habría crecido de algo prematuro a permanente. Olvidaba cuántas veces lo había matado en su mente, fue el error del autobot haberlo dejado vivo aquella primera vez, debía abstenerse a las consecuencias, fue el error que lo sentenció. El decepticon tenía una psicosis gracias al autobot, esa obsesión irracional.

Y con un leve movimiento bien controlado, acercó las chispas de forma certera, la luminecencia creció en una pequeña explosión colorida de blanco, esmeralda y turquesa. Una sinapsis (conexión), que permaneció invicta e intocable, un forcejeo que no cesaba. Era como una meiosis biológica, pero esta era de información y pensamientos que fluían y se dejaban llevar tan levemente como una hoja cumpliendo su ciclo y cayendo al suelo en un roce simpático. Era comparable, pero totalmente diferente. Ambas chispas creaban redes, ramificaciones que se enlazaban para formar algo estable, tan fuerte; que el alma dejaba tocarse. Era como un agarre entre manos que no pensaban en soltarse nunca.

Era sólo un pensamiento:

Un roce que por más que no se quería, era sincero, se entregaba todo, era una abertura totalmente a conocer lo más secreto. Por eso siempre había precaución de con quién ocurría el intercambio.

Se sentía poético, pero logró sentir una conmoción (sentimiento de pena profunda que sacude el ánimo) de pensamientos en el amarillo. La oportuna liberación de pensamientos negativos y deseos negativos en contra del amarillo provocaba un inserir (Introducir una cosa en otra), se anidaba junto a la conciencia ajena, pero algo sucedía; no había mucha actividad cerebral y consciente entre el funcionamiento que percibía, era de esperarse. Pero repentinamente, no comprendiendo en su momento por el trance invicto, la actividad cerebral se elevaba poco a poco. Y entonces; revelaciones esperadas. La información, en la esencia, características que determinaban a Bumblebee, no se percibía ninguna mentira, no se sentía, sólo verdad dolorosa y apuñalante. Fue cuando la fusión era delirante, era energía fluyendo por dos cuerpos, eran vibración, nada de silencio, sensaciones, pensamientos, experiencias, era la integración, empatía más pura. Latente, tanta participación efectiva a la realidad ajena, que el decepticon se miró a si mismo por los ópticos del autobot. Siempre creyó en un odio mutuo, rivalidad; pero era sólo temor, del amarillo reveló que no había ningún odio, incluso, ningún resentimiento, simplemente lo quería apartado por protección y temor. El odio es el sentimiento más puro, junto con el amor, pero no había nada. Todo este tiempo persiguiendo a alguien que se anonaba y era torturado con tan sólo recordar el nombre.

Malditas verdades que desmoronan la fe. En cuanto se dio cuenta que no había nada de lo que creía encontrar, el enfado, agresión propia por haberse equivocado así, tensó la conexión: una sinapsis liviana y relajada requiere de una mente delicada y quieta. La actividad cerebral y conciencia se habían vuelto presentes hace momentos antes, ¿Qué fue lo que pasaba por la cabeza del autobot? Ya no había, no había un autobot o decepticon ahí, sólo un pensamiento que se complementaba, lo mejor de ambos. ¿Consciente de ello? Era una verdad que se hizo presente desde el comienzo del enlace.

Y fue cuando levemente logró abrir sus ópticos, dificultosamente por la débil respuesta que daban todas las partes de su cuerpo. En cuanto vio los numerosos ópticos tenebrosos en frente, sufrió un frenesí por supervivencia: luchaba por separarse. Algo que conllevó a un dolor quebrajante en ambas chispas.

—¡Nhg! —Fue el decepticon quien se quejó primero. Algo estaba alterado, por más que el menor se movía para romper la conexión, esta no se inabilitaba, el lazo fue demasiado estable.

—¡Duele! Duele... —Gimoteó por su propio movimiento.

—¡Quédate quieto, imbécil!

No tuvo otra opción. Pero por parte del decepticon, prefería incontables veces que el amarillo siguiera inconsciente, veía cómo el menor apartaba la mirada a un lado totalmente asustado, su cuerpo temblaba.

Y entonces, sintió una brigada de emociones liberarse por parte del autobot, miedos, temores, penas; todo lo ocultado. Observó cómo comenzó a desbordar lubricante de bajo calibre por sus ópticos. Le dio igual verlo así, sólo hasta que el decepticon también comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Eso no le gustó.

—Tú... —El enojó en el decepticon se hizo presente.

-¡Cállate, desgraciado!

Era increíble cómo el sentir de uno se manifestaba en el otro.

Para finalizar, la conexión comenzó a separarse delicadamente, cada hilo, brazo que cada chispa desprendió para aferrarse a la otra se separaban en coordinación; había terminado. Ambos jadeantes por la conmoción y abrupta etapa de sentir tanto, los había golpeado fuertemente.

El decepticon se levantaba cuidadosamente, sentir el flujo de energía recorriendo su propio cuerpo nuevamente era extraño; y fue aún peor cuando recibió una patada en el torso, que lo hizo desvanecerse, atónito. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo el autobot? Si hace momentos antes era incapaz de abrir sus ópticos. Y se dio cuenta, el autobot se había quedado con una suma parte de su energía vital que le serviría de apoyo por poco tiempo. Aunque ya no había sentido mayor de odiarle, volvió a hacerlo, en sus múltiples conexiones vitales nunca se le había quitado parte de su energía, y ahora como para fastidiarle, el autobot se llevaba gran parte. Por primus y los trece Primes, y después se preguntaban por qué tanto rencor.

[...]

El autobot salió rápidamente del lugar, asustado, al menos el decepticon no lo siguió, aunque podía hacerlo. Se mal decía, se apuñalada a sí mismo al repetirse la pregunta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él?! ¡No quería! ¡Yo no quería! —Aunque si hubiera tenido líquido para dejar escapar, lo habría hecho. Estaba dolido, ¿Por qué tenía que entregar su interior y calidez a él? Siempre quiso la o él con quién lo haría, sería de confianza. Pero esto era más humillación, conoció todo, podía torturarlo con cualquier cosa. La amargura pasaba como un mal sueño, lástima que era una verdad dolorosa.

[...]

—¿Adónde vas? —Preguntó inquietante el de acento italiano.

—Iré por Bumblebee, me dio su ubicación y dice que necesita ayuda -Respondió sin interés alguno—. ¿Vienes? —Preguntó imponente.

—Drift se contactó conmigo, está con los demás en el desierto, dicen que no hay más que silencio. Estaremos bien un tempo ahí —Explicó plácido.

—Ve, yo iré por Bumblebee —Pasó por su lado.

—No irás sólo —Siguió paso.

—¿Acaso me detendrás?

Quedó atónito, bien sabía que no se refería a eso.

—Sabes que me refiero a que te acompañaré, ¿Qué te pasa? —Estaba a la defensiva.

—¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que te vayas por tú camino y yo por el mío. No me esperes en el desierto, iré a dejar a Bee y luego, nos vemos —Siguió caminando, pero un agarre fuerte en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

—Ni lo pienses, no te dejaré alejarte de mí, ¿Quedó claro? —Su semblante era intimidante, esa voz tan calmada y clara que anonaba, esa mirada tan fija y fluidez que traspasaba.

El plateado quedó atónito, en blanco, intrigado, no pudo decir palabras al estar tan asombrado. Sólo vio al rojizo pasar por su lado, evitando verle y con frente en alto.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo me dices algo así? ¿Te crees con poder para elegir sobre...?

—Por favor, Sideswipe —Interrumpió—, ¿Crees poder ser un fugitivo solitario sin ser cazado? Ni siquiera sabes cuándo alimentarte.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan hiriente, si es lo que menos se quiere?

—¡Lo hice para que tú estuvieras bien! ¡Eres un estúpido! —Alterando, aunque se podría pensar que en el fondo se estaba disfrazado un dolor punzante, se transformó y continuó un camino rápidamente.

El rojizo se mordió la glosa, qué deleite la suya de expresarse. Sabía que el plateado quería ayudarle y por eso no se quejaba por falta de energía, prefería que la buena alimentación la llevara él, pero llegó a extremos. No lo quería lejos, sentía que era su trabajo protegerle, así que no tuvo opción que comerse su polvo al ir detrás de él. Parecía que era innato (Habilidad, acción por naturaleza), el estar al pendiente de él.

[...]

En intento vivaz, se proponía a intentar lograr caminar correctamente. Su cuerpo tambaleaba menos que antes, tenía más fuerza, pero no lograba afrontar lo que había ocurrido. Se lo tragaba la tierra, un auge silenciado con fuerza, estaba asustado, se sentía disminuido en un entorno que lo apuntaba; sentía su espalda en la pared. Seguía atragantado con esa ardua negación a lo que había ocurrido, el que no pueda remediarlo, le dolía. Sintió el motor de vehículos, volteó pensando en la patrulla, pero era grato que sus compañeros hayan llegado.

—D-Dino, Sideswipe —Cambió rápidamente el semblante con intención, mostraría su mejor rostro.

Luego, las pisadas se acercaban acentuadas, se habrían transformado al ver al amarillo, que apenas había avanzado desde el lugar en que había estado, seguía en sector rural.

—Bumblebee —Sideswipe se acercó rápidamente, tomándole de ambos hombros para mirarlo directo al rostro-, ¿Estás bien?

—¡Pero por supuesto! —Sonó su radio.

—¿Estas seguro? —La verdad, esa felicidad con la que había respondido sonaba demasiado dramatizada. El amarillo no encontró nada mejor a tiempo.

El amarillo asintió dando una pequeña sonrisa cálida, tan tranquila al estar con alguien que se interesara.

—Hay que irnos ya —Habló el rojizo luego de un largo suspiro tedioso.

Sideswipe escuchó arduo las palabras, pero se resignó a ir con los demás, por más enfadado que esté, sabía que debía estar con ellos.

[...]

Los días transcurrían en un espiral retrógrado (Enfocando en el pasado), era difícil simplemente observar hacia adelante. Día y noche se cruzaban frente a la vista, burlándose, puesto que nada mejoraba.

El anaranjado se acoplaba rigurosamente a su cámara de recarga, pero sus ópticos seguían siendo focos en medio de la oscuridad. Dulce y nostálgico brillo y mirada, ¿Tanto había cambiado todo? Que tiempos cuando una sonrisa era la mayor muestra de rendimiento, las caricias la peor batalla y la risa la mejor gracia. Se unía a su zona de recarga como abrazo a piel.

—Ngh, esto es extraño —Se volteó a observar el techo, colocando sus servos en su frente.

Que enigma lo que ocurría, lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, lo preocupaba al no poder pensar en otra cosa, pero, ¿Haría algo al respecto? De locura, totalmente si se disponía a hacerlo. Pero, Hot Rod, después de todo, no se clasificaría como alguien cuerdo y minucioso en las normas. Palpó sus labios, haciendo un sonido informal, se sentía intranquilo. Ciertamente, no era esa clase de personalidad de poder ocultar grandes inquietudes por mucho tiempo. Más bien, se le escapaban, aunque intentara lo contrario, podía suceder en cualquier momento, el menos adecuado. Prefería quitarse la carga lo más pronto posible. En un paso desordenado se dirigió a la compuerta de su habitación, removió su estabilizador de cuello al estar tanto tiempo recostado. Ya estaba, iba decírselo.

—Ahí vamos —Dijo juguetón, riendo tenuemente-. Jaja, voy a hacerlo. Vaya, en serio voy a hacerlo... —La sonrisa desaparecía mientras se acercaba a la sala de control.

Una locura.

De pasos fulgorosos llegó a la sala, observando a quien esperaba; Ultra Magnus. ¿Que acaso ese mech no descansaba? Se encontraba observando el monitor. Y su voz, como un destello, llamó la atención del mayor con un "hola".

—¿Hot Rod? —Iba a mandarlo a descansar, pero se le anticipó con algunas palabras.

—Es sólo que quiero quitarme algo de encima —Habló dudoso.

—Descansar te libera de distintas cosas, te sugiero que vayas a hacerlo —Dijo volviendo la mirada al monitor.

—Sabías palabras -Jugueteó caminando minucioso hasta él, de un movimiento eficaz, se sentó sobre el panel de control, sin importancia si presionaba distintos controlas—, que silencio —Le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó algo irritado, ese comportamiento era de esperarse a veces. Lo observó serio, también estaba agotado.

—Necesito decirte algo... —Movía sus pies en descoordinación al dejarlos caer.

—Hot Rod, por favor, basta —Lastimosamente su temple de ánimo decaía, el estrés hace tiempo era parte de él, pero salía a flote si se le obligaba-, vete de aquí, deberías descans... —Los servos del anaranjado lo tomaron de los costados, haciéndole parar por no entender.

—De aquí me voy de vuelta a Cybetron, como puede que tenga una respuesta algo más, mh, sensata y que no dañe, como también un pase a mi habitación por imbécil —Pensó.

—Hot Rod, me estas interrum... —Volvió a callar por acción del anaranjado.

—Magnus, tú me sacas chispas, grandote —Aunque la última palabra estaba de más, el mayor sólo lo observó confundido, no entendió nada, quedó aturdido observándole—. Ultra Magnus —Suspiró para decirlo de forma más entendible—, estoy sintiendo una severa atracción hacia ti.

El azulado se le quedo viendo en silencio, en un principio, nuevamente no había entendido, pero luego al darle vueltas a las palabras, supo el significado. Su procesador quedó en un "Error de procesamiento", ya que no lograba ubicar esas palabras, ¿Una Broma? Fue una flecha directa al alma, no en sentido cálido, lo perturbó en todo sentido. Aún seguía en silencio, ya que no creía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era la pregunta.

Hot Rod comenzó a recordar las posibilidades que había pensado anteriormente a lo que pasaría si lo decía, su conclusión: todas las anteriores.

—Como sea, descansa, también lo necesitas —Comenzaba a retirarse y la mirada embobada de Magnus le seguía, volteando—. Y, bueno, tenía que decirlo, siento algo por ti que me es difícil explicar.

[...]

—Han pasado días y los humanos siguen sin aparecer aún. De todas formas, en cualquier momento podrían andar de inoportunos —Hound hablaba limpiando una de sus armas.

—Eso es preocupante —Dijo Brains.

El pequeño había estado escondido en su interior todo el tiempo, así eran las pequeñas sabandijas buena onda.

—Que se aparezcan, tengo que quitarme algunas molestias —Dijo con su divertida voz.

Y esa era su conversación, el equipo en total no estaba muy separado, para nada. Crosshairs observaba cómo Drift maniobraba con sus katanas. Escuchaba el filo cortando el aire. Sideswipe se encontraba algo alejado, se excluía del grupo de forma minuciosa, observaba lo anaranjado del cielo; el sol escabulléndose tintando el cielo que hacía juego con el marrón del desierto. Contemplaba con nostalgia, que escenarios tan diferente y encantador a la vez, sentía que el sol se llevaba con sí toda la vida, tan lejano y meticuloso. Sus suspiros ya no salían, eran bloqueados con presión en su cuerpo, tenía miedo, extrañaba tantas cosas. Era primera que se sentía devastado en la guerra, y eso lo asustaba totalmente, era una sensación nueva, extravagante que realmente hacía vacilar.

—Sideswipe —Lo llamó aquella voz que no se le había dirigido hace un tiempo. Observando al plateado sentado sobre una roca y observando al horizonte, como si fuera un paraíso lejano.

El plateado volteó de inmediato, lo había sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás Bien? —Preguntó el de acento italiano.

Sideswipe sólo bajó la mirada por la altura en la que estaba, no sabía que responder, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para responderle de forma infeliz en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó directamente.

—Sideswipe... ¿Podrías bajar un momento? —Preguntó resignado y disminuido.

Realmente pensó que algo andaba mal al ver que el plateado simplemente bajó sujetándose meticulosamente y sin darle controversia (Discusión reiterada), el sonido de sus pedes se escuchó al chocar con el suelo. Seguido, el plateado le observaba al rostro de forma ladeada, no le daba totalmente la cara, sin embargo, miraba a los ópticos del rojizo.

—¿Estás bien? —No pensaba tener ningún inconveniente al acercarse al plateado.

—Dino —Nombró con histeria—, eso ya da igual, no quiero hablar de nada ahora, todo está bien, ¿Sí? Pero, sólo quiero estar en silencio y tranquilo. ¿Puedes dejarme a un lado? ¿No es eso lo que querías también?

—Sideswipe —Se acercó apenado—, creo que eso no es posible.

El plateado lo observó con cautela.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, Sideswipe —Lo tomó de ambos servos y acercó su frente a la del plateado—. Tú ya eres una parte de mí.

El plateado sacó una pequeña e inevitable sonrisa al escucharlo, lo había dicho con tal sinceridad, que el agarre se sus servos se sujetaban por temor a la demasía.

—Lamento haber dicho todo, no es verdad, Sideswipe. Muchas gracias por estar aquí —Sonrió levemente, su voz era cálida.

—Lo siento —Dejó salir una risilla juguetona.

—A veces eres un sciocco (Tonto en italiano) —Apretó el agarre de sus servos y bajó la mirada en un movimiento delicado para reír levemente.

—Lo siento —Dejó salir una risilla juguetona. Sideswipe acomodo su procesador en el pecho de este, mientras que el contrario abría sus brazos bastos (Amplios), para rodearle. Se apaciguó ahí, cerrando sus ópticos al sentir la chispa contraria irradiar. Después de días, lograría descansar.

¿A quién engañaban? No era nada nuevo, había transcurrido tanto tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, tantos momentos que se fortalecían. Todo estaba hecho, no era necesario decir nada, todo era obvio, todo fue tan claro desde un comienzo para ambos, ambos sabían, y lo sabían del otro también.

Por otro lado, Bumblebee observaba a todos algo inquieto, masajeaba su pecho con sigilo, nuevamente ardía su chispa, sentía que en cualquier momento su metal frontal se derretiría. Estaba inquieto, debía de decir a alguien su situación, si su chispa seguía debilitándose lo llevaría a un destino trágico. Ahora bien, era obvio y había confianza, pero el reto lo llevaría de todas formas por no decir nada antes. Observó a todos sus compañeros, todos un poco más tranquilos, pero ya no aguantaba.

—Maldición —Caminó hasta Wheeljack algo dudoso y tocó levemente su hombro—, Que... Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Con sólo ver el rostro del menor supo que algo sucedía.

—Necesito que me ayudes —Dijo en súplica. Usaba su radio para comunicar.

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—No me siento bien —Titubeó—, tengo que decírtelo más discreto.

Que entendió de inmediato, se alejaron levemente de los demás, lo suficiente para estar más solitarios.

—¿Qué pasa? Me asustas —Dijo confundido.

—Es que, tengo hace un tiempo, mh, problemas en mi chispa, duele, arde.

—Bueno, eso suele suceder, más en est... —Fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—No, es que tengo deteriorada mi chispa —Dijo apenado, a lo que Wheeljack se sorprendió—, ¡Pero, Que, no le digas a nadie!

—Bien, tranquilo, no lo haré, no divulgaré nada. Pero es lo más necesario. Primero que nada, tranquilo —Comenzó a tranquilizado cálidamente ya que el amarillo estaba angustiado y se notaba a leguas—. Esto tiene solución, no creas que será por siempre así, sólo se necesita un cuidado especial y todo será como antes —Dijo más dulce.

—¡¿Cuidado especial?! Mira donde estamos, ¡¿Es eso posible?! —Había usado su voz, lo que al científico no le agradó.

—Calma, por favor, estarás bien. Sólo necesitas descansar y no hacer esfuerzo, lo más importante, descansa aquí —Apuntó a su procesador.

—Wheeljack...

—Ey, tranquilo, has salido de muchas, además, estamos aquí —Su voz sonaba plácida—, déjame revisar, ¿Sí?

El amarillo asintió levemente, estaba bastante agotado y a la vez agitado. Había temor en lo que podía suceder.

—Bien, veamos —Dijo cuándo el menor abrió su pecho delicadamente, dejando vista a su chispa.

Se veía un brillo tenue, pero las descargas que daba eran pequeñas, lo que aludía a un deterioro.

—Hm, pequeña fricción, brillo más escaso, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con distintos métodos, recuerda que también, ¿Eh? Hm... —Se detuvo repentinamente y su semblante cambió.

—¿Wheeljack? —Preguntó temeroso, creyó que algo andaba mal.

—Bumblebee, aquí hay más de una chispa, hay una en desarrollo.


	7. Quisiera Que Sientas Cuando Ya No Estoy.

Sí, lo había oído claramente, interpretado como una navaja que traspasaba su cordura, su chispa, su alma, fragmentando cada emoción que existía. Sintió su existencia arder en la desgracia, el mundo caer sobre sí, aplastando ferozmente. Todo se congeló, el tiempo se frenó, ahora podía verse, visualizar como se desmoronaba producto de lo que ocurría, fue un golpe directo a su esencia, incluso había dejado de pensar; fue como morir, y tal vez lo quería, desaparecer, sin que nada lo estrujara, que lo amenazara, sin que nada le preocupara después de eso. Todo se volvía claustrofóbico, el mundo se cerraba a su posición, cualquier otro sonido que no fuese suyo era ahogado por aquel freno sensitivo. Cuánto habría deseado que esos brazos le rodearan, pero no estaban cerca. Sólo podía oír su chispa queriendo escapar de su cuerpo. Fue un estado atónito, fue la cruda situación, una parálisis corporal y mental; sentía la voz lejana llamándole, "Bumblebee", "Hey, Bumblebee". Como sonido ligero traído por el viento que rozaba sus sistemas de audio, tan despacio, que a penas se escuchaba en su mente, pero no se daba cuenta de ello, no percibía el llamado, era una de las más oraciones que revoloteaban en el espacio, hueco que se había hecho en su mente. Incluso era como que el universo había dejado de girar, ya no importaba el dolor, sólo quería el control, pero necesitaba una reanimación para que volviera a racionar, huía de la realidad, había caído en lo más profundo, donde la vista no ve; Una pesadilla interna, una agobiante verdad. Y las palabras lejanas no se callaban: "Bumblebee". ¿Acaso era el mismo Primus? ¿Alguien que necesitaba? ¿Ironhide? ¿Prime? Tal vez muy egoísta, pero el autobot quisiera que sintiera cuando no estaba a su lado. "Bumblebee", se hacían más intensas conforme recuperaba la cordura, "Bumblebee, reacciona":

—¡Bumblebee! ¡Mírame! —Llamaba el científico, el amarillo se había quedado mirando a la nada y no reaccionaba a sus llamado. Había tenido que zamarrear para que respondiera.

—Que, yo... —Cierto era, que tenía miedo.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó asustado,  El rostro del menor mostraba desconcierto y temor.

—Yo, yo no quería... —Dijo casi audible.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Yo no quería! ¡Wheeljack, lo siento, pero no quería! —Habló por el aparato de siempre. Exasperado, se dirigió a abrazar al científico, este confundido, no pudo negar el fuerte agarre, realmente veía que el menor estaba muy desorientado y asustado. Incluso sintió que este comenzó a sollozar, lo que le afligió—. Bumblebee, yo... No entiendo qué está pasando, pero tú estás muy afectado, lo que sea, voy a ayudarte —Correspondió levemente al abrazo, aunque más que eso, se estaba aferrando.

—Oigan, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El samurai turquesa se había acercado, a lo que Que sintió lo rígido que se puso el amarillo al oír su voz.

—Eh, Drift, inoportuno, pero, aquí está sucediendo algo relevante, importante, lo cual tienes que saber —Dijo algo dudoso.

El amarillo levantó la mirada, separándose y observándolo a los ópticos paranoico, como si dijera con la mirada que no dijese nada aún, era comprensible, pero por otro lado; eran una familia, descuidada, pero lo eran, y debían de enterarse si alguno de los integrantes tenía algún inconveniente que no pudiera manejar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó con mayor insistencia y cierta inquietud.

—Bueno, es que... —Iba a hablar, pero el amarillo negó con el procesador con desesperación, mientras hacía altos con sus servos.

—¿No qué?  ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Bumblebee, esto es delicado... Hay que conversarlo bien, es peligroso —El científico bien sabía que era algo pugnar, pero por otro lado, no quería presionar al autobot más joven, su susto era notable. ¿El qué dirán? ¿Qué le harán?

—¡No Que, no! —Volvió a expresar con su radio. Comenzaba a rezagar (Distanciarse de la posición).

—¿No qué, Bumblebee? —Drift se irritaba.

—Suficiente, de todas formas aún no es seguro, pero es deber el que sepan la situación —Realmente se sentía atrapado, estaba en medio de la disputa.

—¿Qué no es seguro? ¿Saber qué? —Observaba a ambos confundidos, no comprendía nada.

—¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada! —Volvió a sintonizar.

—Ya basta, Drift, hay que hablar apartados de los demás, hay que tomar precauciones ahora —Dijo encarecidamente (Con insistenia).

—¡No le hagas caso! ¡Muchos científicos están locos! —Desesperó a un borde que pasaría tempranamente.

—Tranquilidad... Calma... Paciencia... —Murmuraba el samurai a sí mismo, ambos bots lo estaban sacando de quicio.

—Es neceserio, bumblebee, por tu bien —Intentó explicar.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy fantástico!

—¡Estás fastidiando! —Gritó el samurai—. ¡Duo de anormales! ¡Dejen de estar parloteando y digan el conflicto para poder enfrentarlo de una vez!

El amarillo volvió a quedar en silencio, sufrió otra parálisis a lo que el samurai gritó y exigió saber. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué le dirían? Estaba asustado, no quería perder lo poco que tenía, quería salir de ahí, alejarse lo que más podía de la situación; pero lamentablemente eso no se podría, porque el problema era él. No era cobardía, era seguridad la que no sentía.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Sintonizó desesperado—. ¡No quiero esto! ¡No puede ser! —Iba a correr en cualquier dirección, su principia era alejarse de sus compañeros, se sentía un cretino, pero el servo del samurai lo sostuvo fuertemente de una de sus alas, impidiendo su huída repentina. Volteó a ver al turquesa con temor, se había delatado, el samurai sospechó de inmediato que el más joven había provocado una situación deplorable. El samurai lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Drift, te pediré cautela con lo que diré, esto es...

—Sólo dilo, ¿O su infantilismo se adhirió a tu personalidad?

—Ah —El científico suspiró resignado, no quería parecer el reportador desgraciado, pero era por el bien del menor—. No soy médico, pero comenzaré diciendo que Bumblebee en estos momentos posee un mal estar en su chispa.

—Explica a fondo ese hecho —Aún no quitaba su servo de la puerta del amarillo, aún tirando levemente, este le daba la espalda y se mordía un dígito, además que percibió pequeños temblores.

—Tiene debilitación en su chispa —Cuando el samurai razonó las palabras, volteó nuevamente al amarillo, quién seguía dando espalda a los mayores, y hacía inconscientemente algo de fuerza para irse, pero aún era detenido. Ciertamente, el samurai estaba sorprendido y algo, ¿Negado? No le gustó la situación, no era algo que le deseaba a alguien, al menos del mismo bando.

 —Yo, bumblebee, no sabía eso —Dijo soltando el agarre, pero el menor de igual forma no volteaba a ambos, seguía en la misma posición.

—No es seguro, pero, tal vez no sólo sea eso, Drift —Realmente la incomodidad le invadía, y la empatía que tenía hacia el menor, le provocaba una pena tener que decir aquella información.

Drift volvió la vista al amarillo, este seguía abatido. Supo de inmediato que había cabos sueltos, el menor seguía dando la espalda a ambos, con un rostro que no lograban ver, pero el que se encorvara, escondía levemente su cuello, era porque había algo a lo que se negaba.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El samurai habló con una voz más osada (Fuerte o temeraria).

El amarillo ya no replicaba nada, tenía entendido, por muy fuerte que era, sabía que todo se liberaría, lo descubrirían, sólo podía quedarse a ver como todo se derrumbaba lentamente, los rostros observándole por su situación ilícita (En este caso, no permitido moralmente). Tenía miedo, si alguna vez pensó en odiar al decepticon, aquí comenzaba.

—Bee... En estos momentos es un portador —Dijo dudoso, o más bien temeroso.

El amarillo al escuchar la oración, cerró su óptica fuertemente, un acto suplicante al orden de la vida para que la situación no se agravara más, no quería escuchar como le corregían lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, el no querer creerlo era otra cosa.

—¿Qué? —Pareciera que su procesador no analizaba correctamente, o eso era una excusa, tal vez, más bien tampoco quería creerlo. Estaba absorto (Que puso total atención a lo que había escuchado).

—Ah —Soltó desesperado—, Bumblebee trae consigo un chispeante, una chisp... Ah, Drift —Dijo dudoso—. No me hagas repetirlo, él ya está bastante mal —Apuntó apenado al amarillo, quién seguía en la misma posición.

Drift pensó un momento, era como si aquella información no tomaba rumbo o lugar en su razonamiento. Estaba atónito, cuando logró comprender lo áspera de la situación, su cabeza se inundó de pensamientos variados, y sus emociones, ya no sabía que era lo que sentía. Lo único que tomó lugar principal en su desorden fue que el amarillo había cometido algo totalmente inaceptable, algo que haría retroceder todo lo que habían avanzado, un mezquino (Alguien que perjudica a los demás por medio de sus acciones).

—¿Bastante mal? ¡¿Bastante mal?! —La ira se hacía presente incrementándose rápidamente.

El amarillo, aún escuchando la gravedad de la voz, sintiendo la furia que emanaba el samurai en su aura, quedándole la espalda, se negó a voltear y dar el rostro, más que vergüenza, no tenía seguridad que lo que sucedía, ni siquiera tenía la idea clara de lo que había ocurrido, sí, fue un intercambio de chispa forzado, pero, ¿Tanta desgracia como para ser compatible con el decepticon? No quería voltear, porque no sabía que responder, no sabía que idea dar. Podía decir claramente que el decepticon lo forzó, pero, su procesador estaba bloqueado. Se quedó así, hasta que el agarre del turquesa en su hombro lo hizo exaltarse, le había dolido, además de que al voltear se encontró rostro a rostro con el exdecepticon, sintió su mirada febril, odiosa clavarse en su desdicha.

—Drift, yo... —Sintonizó, pero era lo único que pudo comunicar.

—¡¿Qué has hecho, Bumblebee?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Gritó mientras lo tomaba de ambos hombros.

—No fue mi culpa, es un mal entendido, fue un error, algo que no pude evitar —Hizo una mezcla de voces con un ánimo lleno de miseria.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo paso?! —Estaba irritado, enfurecido, no sabía si el amarillo sólo quería excusarse de lo que tal vez había hecho a consciencia.

—¡Yo estaba inconciente cuando sucedió! ¡Yo no quería! —Incluso su radio se trababa, en su mente caía en un ollo profundo y sin fondo, en lo oscuro, en donde sólo se podía pensar en lo desagradable que era su presencia en la vida.

—¡¿Cómo permitiste que algo así pasara?! —Tal vez no era lo que quería decir realmente, más bien: ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas ayuda médica?

—¡Basta! ¡Suficiente ambos! —El científico se vio obligado a intervenir, ambos bots se gritaban mientras demostraban sus emociones con gestos corporales algo violentos.

—¡¿Crees que hubiera permitido que algo así me pasara?! ¡¿Crees que estoy feliz al saber que un desconocido indagó por mí?! ¡¿Qué sabe cada temor o secreto que me esmeré en ocultar?! ¡Todo esto es una mierda! ¡Todo! —Expulsó frágil, volteándose nuevamente, no podía verlos, las cosas no eran como parecían.

—¡Ambos ya basta! Bumblebee, no puedes alterarte, ahora más que nunca corres peligro. El chispeante absorbe de tu energía, energía que no tienes, va a consumirte al no comenzar a resguardar aquello —Intentó calmar el científico.

—¡No lo quiero! ¡Quítalo! —Volteó rápidamente al decirlo con ansias.

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio, era lo más factible, era lo más fácil y lo mejor por hacer, se liberarían de ello, todos, ya que de igual forma el problema acarreaba a todos.

—Lo haría, si pudiera —Respondió resignado, la situación no encontraba alguna solución que favoreciera.

—¿Por qué no? —Fue el samurai quién preguntó colérico.

—Pues, el chispeante absorbe la energía vital de Bumblebee, él, estando con su chispa debilitada, también usa de apoyo esa, una chispa en evolución contiene demasiada energía vital para conllevar una larga vida. Quitarla sería como abrir una apertura a la chispa de Bee, dejando que el flujo de energía que queda se escape, así apagándose —Dijo apenado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡¿A qué te refieres?! —Estaba desesperado.

—Que, no estarás diciendo que...

—Si quieres sanarte rápidamente, deberás llevar esa chispa contigo —Habló lamentado, pero era lo más  factible para el amarillo, en esta situación.

—No... No, no, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!  —No sabía si era alucinación, pero el mundo volvía a cerrarse a su alrededor, aprisionándolo en un pánico.

—Bumblebee, por favor, tranquilo, encontraremos una solución —Intentó calmar el científico, el menor estaba totalmente sensible—. Podría quitarla, pero necesitas estar en mejores condiciones, fácilmente si tuvieras raciones de energon necesarias.

—¡¿Pero de dónde mierda sacaré el energon?! —Estaba totalmente alterado, sólo quería correr.

—Bumblebee, suficiente —Advirtió el samurai, intranquilo, podría decirse que temía por el menor.

—P-podríamos... sustituirlo por combustibles terrestres, o tal vez crearlo a raíz de... Oh, ya sé de donde sacaremos energon —Fue como si su procesador se hubiera encendido espontáneamente.

—¡Hey, oxidados! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Era Hound que se había acercado, el amarillo a penas la voz del mayor rozó sus sistemas auditivos tuvo la pulsión, impulso de correr, alejándose rápidamente de todos, lo cual fue momentaneo a tal grado que ni Drift y Wheeljack lograron hacer algo al respecto en el momento mismo, iban a seguirlo inmediatamente, pero el robusto volvió a hablar—. ¡Tengo noticias! ¡Los malditos humanos vienen, nos encontraron! ¡O se ponen cohetes en el trasero o los cargo y vendo sus restos como chatarra! ¡Aunque prefiero la segunda, mejor ya muévanse!

Fue lo poco que necesitó para alterarse de forma severa y correr sin dirección aparente, en realidad todos, escapar a un lugar del cual no se tiene conocimiento, es precisamente eso. Era demasiada información para encontrarle solución a cada situación fatigosa. Por un momento habría jurado que escuchaba voces lejanas, sólo para darse cuenta que el samurai era quien iba detrás de él. Había comenzado a alejarse a velocidad, y tontamente no se transformó a su modo vehículo para hacerlo de mejor forma, fue cuando se preocupó de la precancia de sus respuestas ante la realidad. Y mientras seguía pensado, no detuvo su paso, pero para cuando su rostro se azotó contra el piso, no se dio cuenta de la caída, sino hasta después de sentir el ardor en su cara, y el peso que ayudó a la fuerza del colapso. Drift lo había tomado de las alas y lanzado al suelo, después de un medio giro para que quedara dando la espalda a la dirección en que iba. El samurai le dio vuelta con rapidez, sentándose sobre su abdomen, le tomó ambos brazos, sujetándolos a un lado de su torso, parecía que comenzaría a patalear, y era lo que quería evitar, pero lo que el amarillo realmente quería era sobarse el rostro.

—¡Hey! ¡Basta! —Dio un reto por la acción anterior—, vámonos, en calma, perderemos a los humanos y buscaremos un lugar para refugiarnos, encontraremos energon y pensaremos en qué ocurrirá luego —Intentó dar tranquilidad, pero de igual forma sus palabras fueron rápidas, y sus ideas forzadas.

—Aw... ¿Y luego nos casaremos? ¿Sí? —Un tono totalmente burlesco apareció.

—Mira, desgraciado, en serio te odio. Levantate y ponte a salvo, ahora —Se quitó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en mejor estado.

—Bumblebee, ¿Y ahora qué? —Hound los alcanzó.

El amarillo se sorprendió, para su mala suerte parecía que todos estaban dispuestos a escucharlo cuando no tenía nada que decir. Sin mencionar que estaba algo molesto, este último tiempo ha estado recibiendo golpes de todos, ya sean con ganas u otras intenciones.

—Tendremos que separarnos otra vez, ¿Recuerdan lo que me dijo Cade hace unos días? Iremos a ese depósito, estaremos a salvo, pero hay que tomar caminos distintos. Yo iré desde el aire, distreré a los humanos, será más difícil que me atrapan a mí, apresurense —Drift indicó rápidamente, en ese momento nadie cuestionó.

—Bien, todos sabemos llegar, es mejor que nos perdamos ahora mismo —Crosshairs se transformó para dar en marcha el plan repentino.

Mirage y Sideswipe se miraron con angustia, tomaron sus servos por unos segundos, apretaron con fuerza, sabiendo que no podrían volver hacerlo en un largo rato, decidieron irse juntos. Ellos partieron en una dirección contraría a la de Hound y Crosshairs Wheeljack se quedó observando a Bee, quien aún se mostraba desorbitado.

—Bumblebee, hay que irnos —El joven autobot lo vio, estaba exhausto. Drift se apresuró a decirle aque se fuera, antes de transformarse en helicóptero y surcar el cielo. Bumblebee dio un suspiro y se transformó para continuar.

Era silencio, realmente que todos estaban inquietos, y atemorizados, claramente unos afrontaban la situación con actitud diferente, pero bien sentían incertidumbre. Wheeljack retrocedió hasta quedar detrás de Bee, dos vehículos los seguían a unos cuantos metros, y por estar enfocados a estos, de que no tiraran misiles, no vieron venir el helicóptero que los topó de frente, el cuál si lanzó tres. Rápidamente dieron espacio entre ellos para que no se estrellaran, estos formaron un estruendo contra el suelo, haciendo a los otros vehículos divagar en el camino, fue un error estúpido que ayudó a ambos autobots. Se sintieron aliviados, no estaban tan arrinconados ahora, pero ciertos artefactos en el helicóptero llamaron la atención se Bee, este tenía ganchos disparables a sus costados, jamás los olvidaría. Había sucedido hace unos años, cuando los humanos lo capturaron y congelaron vivo; jamás olvidaría cada conexión que se paralizó, mientras en su cabeza lo único que perduraba era el moverse sólo un poco. No cabía duda, los humanos los querían capturados.

—Wheeljack, separémonos —Habló rápidamente.

—¿S-seguro? No creo que sea buena idea —Dudó totalmente.

—Sé llegar, nos vemos allá, cuídate —Decidió no esperar respuesta, comenzó a devolverse por entre las inmensas rocas monumentales de aquel desierto, Wheeljack no lo siguió, para su suerte, había creído que tomó otro rumbo. Ahora se devolvía al lugar en donde habían dejado a Drift; quien estaba sólo, podrían capturarlo.

Había dejado de escuchar el helicóptero, lo más probable fue que comenzó a seguir al otro vehículo, realmente quería que Wheeljack estuviera a salvo. Pero al acercarse a la posición inicial, escuchaba disparos múltiples, no quería encontrarse con una escena sangrienta, no quería que acribillaran a uno de los pocos conocidos que quedaban. Se transformó y escondió detrás de unas rocas de mayor altura, enanchó su óptica al ver que Drift sobrevolaba con un gancho estancado en su cola, está vez era un vehículo, mientras los otros intentaban tenerlo en la mira para disparar otros. Lo único que se le ocurrió, después de haberse transformado, fue sacar su cañón y disparar al helicóptero cercano, el cual se estaba posicionando para abrir fuego. La onda expansiva, provocada por el estruendo, desorientó al Autobot aéreo, la basura en llamas comenzó a caer, los automóviles debieron de despejar, los pedazos metálicos caían como lluvia ardiente. Drift logró estabilizarse, intentó razonar lo que había ocurrido, Pero tampoco dejaría escapar la oportunidad de escapar, sea lo que haya sido, fue un golpe de buena suerte, y bien sabía que más humanos se dirigían a la posición. Subió a altura considerable, pero aún estaba dudoso, creía que alguno de sus compañeros estaba por ahí, y sería blanco fácil. Bumblebee comprendió la situación, lo interceptó con su comunicador:

—¡Drift! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Rápidamente hizo una mezcla de voces.

—Yo voy en camino, ¿Donde están ustedes? —Se apresuró a saber.

—Todos vamos para allá, será mejor que te apresures —Se quedó observando, y suspiró al ver que el helicóptero comenzó a avanzar.

En ese entonces, los vehículos ya no podían hacer mucho, más que dar disparos perdidos, su velocidad era incomparable. Espero a que estos se retiraran, pero a lo lejos nuevamente comenzó a escuchar las hélices de helicópteros rompiendo el viento. Bien sabía que si se dirigía al punto de encuentro, iban a seguirlo, y era lo que menos necesitaba, la única opción era meterse a alguna ciudad y perderlos, después proseguir al reencuentro. Observó hacia donde sus compañeros se habían ido, se transformó en vehículo y rápidamente aceleró hacia una dirección que no fue ocupada. Iría a Texas. Intentó escabullirse entre los cañones de desnivel en el suelo, pero le seguían por entre las enormes rocas. Sólo quedaba acelerar al máximo y no tener otra principa más que dejarlos atrás. Pero estaba nervioso, sabía que no podía exigirse mucho, su chispa debilitada, y el chispeante palpitante que se aferraba en su pecho, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con respecto a eso, era un retraso total. Y entonces pensó, le hacía falta energon, intentaba recordar lo que vio en la cabeza del decepticon, pero lo había olvidado, fue una reacción propia de su cuerpo, borrar cierta información para no atormentarse.

Recordaba el lugar, y ya que le quedaba algo de energía y fuerza, tal vez era posible tomarse el lugar. Sí, mataría al decepticon y recataría todo lo posible de su escondrijo. Al pensarlo, no evitó sentir euforia, ni siquiera lo discutió consigo mismo, la idea fue aceptada al instante, estaba reacio, opuesto a tomar otra decisión, se cerraba a creer que habían otras opciones, excusaba a que no había otra alternativa, en el fondo realmente quería enfrentar al decepticon que complicó aún más las cosas. Se repudió por haber tomado las cosas de una forma tan intimidada, él era un frío asesino de guerra, con experiencia y principios, no dejaría que lo pasasen a llevar de una forma como tal, su figura de valiente y acarreador oponente, no se vendría abajo. Después de todo, Barricade era uno de los males que había. Se atosigó a sí mismo por comenzar a tener su nombre en su cabeza, de darle una importancia, se personificarlo y que fuera fácil de llegar a su designación a la hora de recordar, al igual que a los grandes. Era todo, ya se dirigía, e iría sólo, no necesitaba ayuda, además ya no se podían comunicar, si no querían que rastrearan sus señales y luego ser encontrados. Fue como si su tristeza de pronto comenzara a arder como el averno, y funcionado como combustible para su entusiasmo. Cruzar el inmenso terreno fue algo que tardó, oscurecía, era difícil distinguirlo, el sector civil se hacía presente de a poco, bien sabía que detrás le seguían, y que nuevos refuerzos se sumaban a su caza, pero cada cierto tiempo cambiaba el camino, predecir el rumbo que tomaba para llegar a la ciudad era imposible, se dio más vueltas de las necesarias, pero sirvió, pues parecía que de cerca no lo veían. Se perdió en las calles, de inmediato su holograma se hizo presente para pasar desapercibido.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, había llegado a los inicios de la carretera que lo llevaría a la guarida buscada. Nuevamente parecía una vía solitaria, de no ser por algunos otros vehículos. Esta noche era diferente, había caído, llevándose lo confortable que puede ser la luz, pero era tranquila, había tal vez un sentimiento, inquietud, opaco, pero se distraía con el brillo de las estrellas. Un día alguien dijo que las observara a ellas, si es que lo sentía lejano, y Bumblebee lo recordaba bien.

Se estaba cansando, no tenía  forma  de hacer perdurar más sus sustancias vitales, no tenía chance para estabilizarse. Aún habían vehículos en ambas vías; en la contraria, un automóvil llamó su atención, venía muy rápido, y había luminosidad en el interior de este, sensibilizó su óptica, eran adolescentes que tenían un revoltijo dentro, al menos el conductor se mostraba más atento a vista al frente. Se veía bien, ligero y rápido, a penas pasó por su lado, lo escaneó como oportunidad para soportar otro rato más, ya que cuando ocurría este hecho, siendo la materia que compone su cuerpo, gracias a que es molecularmente inestable, puede regenerar ciertas a fallas, curar heridas en otras palabras. Al terminar su forma de volver a moldearse al nuevo plano que regía, fuerzas y salud se hizo presente, además que una velocidad mayor y sin gastar tanto combustible le era posible. Sus colores perduraron, era un vehículo similar, pero con mejoras. Ahora se dirigía con mayor firmeza y seguridad, se sentía listo para dar una batalla necesaria, realmente necesitaba aleaciones y cualquier cosa que ayudara a sustentarse, a él y los demás, y tal vez... Otra cosa.

Tenía a su favor que el viento viajaba a la misma dirección que él, se sentía ansioso, habían transcurridos varios minutos, no sabía con exactitud, tal vez poco más que una hora, pero se le había hecho corto. Más adelante, fue posible fijarse en los barrotes que protegían la carretera, estos estaban destrozados a un lado; era el lugar. Frenó lentamente en el espacio indicado para hacerlo, observó que personas, más vehículos no estuviesen en el lugar; había un silencio fascinante, realmente lograba hacerte sentir el ser más solitario. No había más que la ventisca, parecía que la misma nada te susurraba. Se transformó y quedó de pie observando el largo camino hacia abajo, oscuro, intimidante. Y le ocurrió lo que no quería, la inseguridad, y llegaron los pensamientos divagantes: ¿Y si estaba demasiado débil? ¿Y si el decepticon lo mataba primero? ¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

—Bumblebee, no viniste aquí para irte, hay que hacerlo —Pensó detenidamente.

Pasó más allá de la barrera destrozada, y aferrándose para no caer por el barranco, descendió con cuidado, era difícil encontrar una superficie estable que soportara todo su peso, la tierra tendía a deslizarse. Estuvo unos minutos logrando bajar, ahora estaba en la orilla, el pequeño camino que le permitía estar de pie, pero si llegaba a perder el equilibrio, caería a lo que quedaba de profundidad. Bombeó aire, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo peligroso, si se observaba hacia arriba, se veía el cielo y las barreras de contención para los vehículos, pero lejanas. De a paso sigiloso se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva, preparó su cañón, llevándolo atrás de sí, para que el ruido no lo delatara. Rigurosamente afinó su vista a medida que avanzaba, se detuvo al ver el interior de la cueva, intentó escuchar algo, pero había bastante silencio, en su totalidad realmente. Por lo que sorprenderlo de una forma total no era posible. No tenía de otra, lo que iba a hacer era algo estrictamente inexperto; se lanzó apurando, apuntando, así para acorralarlo por sorpresa, pero su baja fue que no sabía en que lugar estaba, había sido al azar. Pero para su extrañeza, el decepticon no estaba ahí. Por un momento se alteró, era como perder una amenaza de vista, podía estar mirándote a lo lejos, haberte seguido desde un princio, o... estar detrás de ti. Pero no, estaba sólo en esa cueva. Tal vez fue mejor así, se llevaría todo lo que encontrara.

Después de dar una mirada giratoria, su vista se clavó en un vaso lleno de energon, se veía vital, color brillante, suave; apetitoso. Su óptica se enanchó, fue una emocionante sorpresa. Se acercó meticulosamente,  la molestia en su boca, por lo menos de dar un sorbo, se hizo presente. Ahora que lo pensaba, no habían comido mucho, si es que se encontraban algunos metales. Lo tomó, pero era demasiado... Extraño. ¿Un vaso con energon servido? ¿Sin nadie más ahí? ¿Energon? Pero si estaba más escaso que muchas otras cosas. ¿Servido listo para beber? Pero se veía tan real... Bajó su cobertura de la boca, acercó el contenido a la punta de su glosa, la pequeña gota que degustó estaba terriblemente deliciosa. ¿Qué juego cruel era ese? Parecía una sucia trampa, era demasiado obvio, comenzó a pasarse muchos rollos, miró repetidas veces hacia atrás para ver si alguien venía, y no. Tal vez sólo no se encontraba allí, por lo que se apresuraría en buscar lo que necesita. Pero no sin antes tomar rápidamente el contenido, parecía no tener alguna sustancia sospechosa. Después de que el líquido pasará más allá de su garganta, y haber saboreando lo que quedaba, su cuerpo tembló rápidamente, para luego dejar caer sus hombros y alas, así descansando su espalda, acción de relajación máxima por lo sucedido. Se hubiera quedado unos pocos segundos así, pero su pulso se vio violentamente acelerado por un objeto que paso a velocidad justo enfrente de su rostro. Por Primus, cómo lo gustaba jugar en el límite de lastimar a su víctima, era un maldito bot.

—Autobot —Era la voz con la cual en un principio quería encontrar, pero era diferente pensarlo a que ocurriera.

—Barricade... —Después de ver la navaja clavada en el muro de al lado, volteó fruncido hacia el decepticon.

—No aprendes, ¿Eh? Maldito. Ah, y veo que te tomaste el energon envenenado, patético —Habló en una tonalidad indiferente y burlona.

—Envenenado... ¡Sabía que tenía algo! ¡Maldita sea! —Pensó urgido.

—JAJAJA, ¿Miedo? En realidad no lo estaba, era el energon que me iba a tomar ahora, desgraciado, por eso sí tienes que temer, porque lo filtraré de tu depósito —Una maldita mueca febril apareció en su rostro, y la última oración fue inquietante. A estos decepticon les encantaba abrir conversaciones intensas.

No fue cómo se esperaba el encuentro, fue demasiado forzado, y para cuando se dio cuenta, el decepticon dirigía su puño al rostro, bien sabía que dolería como las garras de Unicron, alcanzó esquivarlo, pero el decepticon usó su fuerza corporal, chocándolo y estampándolo contra el muro a su espalda. Quedó algo mareado, esta vez el mismo puño iba a golpearlo, lo detuvo con su servo, pero esta vez una singular palabra salió disparada desde su boca:

—¡No! —Incluso él se había impresionado, eso había sido como una súplica.

—¿No? —El decepticon también quedó confundido, en ninguna de las batallas anteriores había dicho algo así.

—No... ¡Olvidaré cuando te arranque el procesador! —Disfrazó, con su servo libre intentó darle un golpe, pero el decepticon estaba muy afinado en su defensa, además de que el golpe no iba tan fuerte.

—Bumblebee, volver aquí fue una estupidez, ¿No lo entiendes? —Había tomado ambos brazos del explorador y aprisionado contra el muro, ambos a cada lado de su cabeza—. Una chispa debilitada, ¿Y jugando aún así con la suerte?

Él lo sabía, tenía sentido, también había tenido acceso a sus pensamientos, eso le hizo enfadar.

—¡¿Tanto odio?! Y no me hables de debilidad, porque yo recuerdo que siempre fuiste tú quien se arrastraba en el suelo después de enfrentarnos —La primera oración sonó explosiva, mientras intentaba soltarse. Hablaba tan irónico a veces, no era de extrañarse que algunos se hayan esmerado en intentar hacerlo desaparecer, incluyendo los de su mismo lado.

—Ya no estaba interesado en tomar tiempo para hacerte sufrir, iba a matarte y ya, si tenía la oportunida. Pero te tomaste mi energon, ¡Lo pagarás! —Realmente le volvieron las ganas de destrozarlo.

—¡Tú lo pagarás aún más! Nisiquiera sabes lo que provocaste, pude haberte hecho sufrir, pero no lo hice.

—Ah, ¿Quieres un cuento para dormir? ¿Pequeño niño? Te contaré el día en que a un sparkling se le derramó el energon por correr —Burló por el sentimentalismo que captó, imitando una voz dulce, pero realmente sonaba bizarra—. ¿Acaso realmente dañé tu autoestima?

—¡¿Tú qué crees?! —Fue el impulso provocado por la gracia que veía el decepticon; abrió las paredes de su pecho, deslumbrado con el brillo que salía, una pequeña chispa que rodeaba a la mayor, blanca, pura, vívida, e indefensa, de no ser por la otra. Si en un principio se confundió y alertó al momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el autobot, mucho mayor fue el asombro cuando notó la presencia de esta.

El autobot estaba esperando que el decepticon se riera, para cambiarle el rostro con un golpe, pero extrañamente eso no ocurrió. En lugar de eso lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, recuerdos habían vuelto a su procesador; se había unido a los decepticons para defender una causa, y así lo seguiría siendo. Y ahora, lo único que también quería era volver a lo que un día le llamo hogar: Cybertron. En la tierra había muy pocas cosas que le hicieran volver a esos intensos momentos guardados, pero ver un chispeante en evolución era algo que parecía olvidado, allá si los había, hace miles de años. La guerra corrompe cualquier cabeza, ha durado tanto que su frialdad e indiferencia era intensa, y llegando a disfrutar sádicamente al momento de eliminar un otro, ya era inevitable dejar eso atrás, sólo se podía ser más sutil al momento de matar, la frustración, tal vez, y no era algo que le gustaba reflexionar, porque acostumbrado a cuestionar sus acciones malignas no lo estaba.

—¿Ese... Chispeante es mío? —Habló pausado, y totalmente dislocado.

—Yo... En serio no lo entiendo —Su destruida voz apareció ahora—, ¿Por qué contigo? Pude haber sido compatible al menos con alguien de mi bando. Es como si otra fuerza impidiera terminar con todo esto, siempre hay más motivos para matarnos, pero yo no dejaré de pelear junto a los demás.

—No sabía que eras un portador —Gruñó, acercándose a quitar la navaja clavada en la pared.

—Como si eso hubiera sido obstáculo para unir chipas —Escupió con rencor.

—Escucha, autobot, quería  información, no querías hablar, y torturarte no servía, eras más que chatarra. Sólo hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance, y me da igual lo que te haya pasado o que sentías. Información era mi objetivo —Dio media vuelta, dándole la espala, dio unos pasos, pero aún así estando atento al autobot, quien podría intentar golpearlo.

—Información, estabas totalmente desesperado por ella, lo sé, lo vi —Comentario a lo que el decepticon volteó enfadado—. Y lo que hiciste no sirvió de nada. Así que te tengo un trato.

—¿Trato? —Ciertamnte estaba sorprendido, levantó una ceja, sin cambiar su rostro de mal gusto.

—Un trato al que no podrás negarte —Transformó su cañón y apuntó a la cabeza del decepticon, este no pudo hacer nada, estaba desprevenido. El autobot se acercó peligrosamente, afrontándolo, y sin quitar la mirada de los otros ópticos carmesí. Estaban cerca, a unos centímetros, el autobot se mostró imponente.

—En serio voy matarte...

—Quiero que quites el chispeante, sin hacerme daño, porque si lo haces... Los demás vendrán, y terminarán por matarte a ti, o destruir este lugar. Puedo dar mi posición, y con eso también vendrían los humanos ¿Te gustaría perder esto? La activaría antes que me mates, porque si lo haces, verán el último lugar en donde estuve, y sería aquí. Y si se te ocurre llevarme a otro lugar para asesinarme, daría mi posición aquí y la apagaría de inmediato, sería lo mismo. Después me iría sin problema y olvidariamos esto —Sonrió burlonamemte—. ¿Qué dices?

—Grhh —Gruñó apartando la mirada a los lados, apretó sus puños, tenía mucho por perder—, si te vuelo a ver en algún lugar, nadie podrá salvarte de mí.

—Supongo que es tu dolida forma de decir sí —Quitó el cañón de su cabeza, transformado a servo nuevamente. Ahora volvía a hablar por la radio—. Vamos, hazlo ahora.

—¿Por qué no se lo pediste al médico de tu equipo? Ah, está muerto. ¿Y tus demás compañeros?

—No tenemos herramientas para eso, tú sólo hazlo —Respondió ardido.

—Bien, bien —Caminó a un mesón bastante dañado. En realidad esa cueva, el decepticon la había encontrado, lo más probable es que haya sido de otro bot, hace muchos años. Tomó un pequeño frasco, y volteó de vuelta al autobot, mostrando el contenido—. Bebe esto.

—¿Qué es eso? —Dudó naturalmente.

—Te hará no poder moverte, para poder quitar el estorbo,  por mi puedes gritar del dolor todo lo que quieras —Soltó una pequeña y desgraciada carcajada.

—Entonces daré mi ubicación, no caeré en una trampa tuya —Se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—No era el trato, insecto —Alteró aquellas palabras—. Estarás consciente pero inmóvil. Ve el contenido, es lo que siempre te dan cuando tienes heridas graves.

Lo tomó en sus servos, lo recordaba, se lo habían dado cuando perdió sus piernas, y cuando perdió su voz, entre otras veces. Era difícil de olvidar el color verde difuminado, después de estar tantas veces con una luz en la vista y cables conectados a tu cuerpo. Cualquiera podía andar con un poco de ello, se usaba cuando había mucho dolor, en parte también era un calmante. No parecía tener alguna sustancia extraña, era tal como lo recordaba, y estaba en los típicos frascos personales, por lo que podría no dudar en beberlo. Bajó su cobertura, a la vez cubriendo la zona con su servo, vertió el contenido y lo tragó.

—Listo —Le devolvió la cápsula vacía.

—Ahora acuestate en el suelo —Dijo habiendo una cámara de recarga,  moviendo unas herramientas en el mesón.

En unos segundos comenzó a surgir efecto, la dosis era considerable para quedar totalmente sedado. Sus piernas fueron lo primero, perdía la fuerza para sostenerse, por lo que de inmediato se subió a la cámara de recarga y se recostó. El decepticon de dio vuelta con una herramienta en su mano, miró fulminante, y con un silencio incómodo y aterrador. Se acercó de igual forma, el amarillo lo miraba débilmente, su óptica estaba  cerrando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente perdió movilidad en todo su cuerpo, pero no en sus funciones internas. Aún podía oír y activar cualquier cosa que fuera intangible, como su sistema virtual. Podía sentir tirones y presiones, pero no dolor, esa red sensorial estaba desconectada.

—Te dije que no te pusieras ahí, maldita sea. Voy a moverte —Habló el decepticon, ciertamente había desobedecido para molestarle.

Sintió los brazos pasar por debajo de su espalda y piernas, no le pareció extraño, pero sí estaba sintiendo mucho sueño, esto por la relajación corporal y que no había recargado bien hace bastante tiempo, intentaba mantenerse consciente, aunque estaba consciente. Sintió un movimiento en su pecho, seguido de un sonido de cadenas en el suelo, pero estas sonaron muy despacio.

—No hagas una tontería —Comunicó por su radio, no había problema en usarla, revivió un suspiro ronco en respuesta.

 Hubo movimiento en sus brazos, pero nada brusco como para pensar que estaba quitándole alguna parte de su cuepro o haciendo algún daño, aunque estaba totalmente atento, y asustado.

—Voy a tener que moverte un poco —Escuchó del decepticon.

 Sintió que rodearon su cintura, y luego levantado un poco, en ese entonces se extrañó e inquietó, se quedó perplejo a descifrar lo que estaba pasando, después de eso no hubo más movimiento. Nuevamente un sonido de cadenas y movimiento en sus brazos, logró moverlos un poco, estaba recuperándose del efecto. Sentía sus brazos en alto, y estaba sentado, había bebido muy poco como para estar dopado sin moverse, desde ahora en adelante podría moverse, pero el umbral del dolor estaba muy bajo. Abrió lentamente sus ópticos, acostumbrándose a la luz, el decepticon estaba parado enfrente, lo veía desde abajo, Barricade no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Eso duró tan sólo unos minutos... ¿Qué...? —Comenzó lentamente a ladear su cuello, sus brazos estaban en alto—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estoy encadenado?!

—Te diré una cosa —El decepticon se hincó para estar a la altura del autobot—, No sé quitar un chispeante, no soy un maldito médico. Lo único que sé, lo he aprendido sólo, pero no eso. Y si quieres activar tu ubicación, hazlo, no olvides que los humanos también vendrán, y tú estás aquí. Si quieres eliminarme, terminarás por serlo tú también. Piensalo —Dio un pequeño toque en la mejilla del autobot, en forma de burla.

—Maldito... —Entró en pánico—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Mantenerme encadenado por siempre?

—Tal vez, y pondré más si es necesario. A ver qué tal un bondage (Bondage es una práctica sexual en la que se utilizan ataduras) —Bromeó para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Q-qué es eso? —Pero nada  hubo respuesta.

El decepticon le dio la espalda y comenzó a trabajar en lo suyo, el amarillo no tenía idea de que era, pero si era seguro; salir de ahí no iba a ser fácil, las cadenas de sus servos, impedían transformar a cañón. Haber creído que podría deshacerse del problema, con quién lo había iniciado, fue estúpido, pero un buen intento.


	8. Noche Sensorial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YuraPrime espero que te haya gustado, la verdad se me hace difícil escribir de estos dos xD digo, para que la trama tome coherencia, pero me encantan, así que no hay problema, ¡Son hermosos sksjdjsjks! 🖤
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Primera vez que agrego un Oc a alguno de mis fics, ahí ya vieron su apariencia en el Bayverse.
> 
> Capítulo de 10.000 palabras, regalón eue.

Aquel insomne bot, agotado, intentando en pensar alguna manera de salir de ahí, lo más probable es que sus compañeros estaban más que preocupados, y enrrabiados. Esperaba que estuvieran a salvo, pero la oleada de retos y regaños era inminente cuando se reencontraran, darles una mínima llamada por su comunicador era algo tentador, pero las consecuencias algo totalmente contrario. Volteó su cabeza, el Decepticon descansaba, tenía la perspectiva de su espalda, en uno de esos movimientos inconscientes mientras el sueño sigue estando. Pero no importaba, se limitaba a estarse quieto, seguía con cadenas puestas, atrapado, cualquier intento, incluso ya hechos, emitía ruidos que alertaban al Decepticon, con quién debía de lidiar. Era tan amargo, Barricade con sueño era alguien tan malhumorado, idiota, desbordando lo tan odioso exuberantemente que podía ser, lo que ya era incluso lúcido, solo que ahora también se le agregaba una pincelada de imbécil. Al menos le daba energon, pero no estaba para nada cómodo pegado a la pared, había imaginado varias veces que tomaba al Decepticon y lo bajaba de algunos golpes para luego acostarse en esa cámara de recarga, maldita sea, cuánto quería recostarse en algo.

Hostigado por los malestares, hizo sonar lo que le ataba con fuerza, obviamente el ruido comenzó una reacción en cadena dentro del organismo del Decepticon, inicio con un atafagar en sus oídos, para después comenzar un torbellino de mal sabor que finalmente le hizo levantarse indignado, entristecido, con un tic en tres de sus cuatro ópticos. Era tan difícil lograr consiliar el sueño, y ya era tercera vez que se despertaba esa noche, y no solo por culpa del Autobot.

—Bumblebee, basta —Lo observó cómo si estuviera enfermo de algo, no diría que le vio ojeras, pero su semblante era terrible.

—Hazme un lado —Ordenó, ambos estaban anonanados por la falta de recarga—, ¡O suéltame, así no se puede tener un sueño de belleza! —Sintonizó.

El Decepticon no le quitó la mirada de encima, no había cambiado la forma de hacerlo, no dijo nada, solo volvió a acomodarse, cerró sus ópticos para intentar descansar nuevamente, tal vez le habría tomado unos minutos, tomando en cuenta lo exahusto que estaba, si no fuera por otro maldito ruido proveniente del guerrero explorador.

—¡Vamos, Barricade!

—¡Autobot! —Se levantó de golpe, embalsamado en ira irracional desbordante, mirada perdida, tocando su cuerpo, buscando algo, un arma, pero en su poca consciencia había olvidado que las había dejado sobre la mesa que daba a la entrada, lo curioso para el Autobot era que se tocaba las mismas zonas, cuando ya debería de saber que ahí no estaban, desde la primera búsqueda.

—Están sobre la mesa —Bufó, no era primera vez que el Decepticon lo amenazaba con ellas para que se quedara callado. Era extraño, pero comenzaba a perderle el miedo, ciertamente el Decepticon, a comparación de las veces donde se enfrentaron, estaba mucho más apaciguado, apacible, pero obviamente no debía de bajar la guardia.

—¡Aghr! —Ostíl, resfregó sus servos en su rostro, estresado—, Autobot, en serio estoy cansado.

—¡JA! No responderé a eso... — Escuchó un profundo suspiro por parte del Decepticon, lo observó y estaba cabizbajo y sentado—. Sal, no sé, sacúdete un poco, corre, qué sé yo.

Y para su sorpresa, el Decepticon se levantó y desapareció por la entrada, Bumblebee quedó sacado de onda, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Le hizo caso? Siempre que Barricade se iba, le ponía más seguridad, otras cadenas, pero ahora se fue así nada más, era su oportunidad, agudizó sus receptores de audio para ver si oía algo; nada. Tal vez entre el recién despertar del Decepticon le hizo olvidar aquella prioridad antes de salir. Pero a quién le importaba, gracias Primus por eso.

Comenzó a samarrearse, tirar, intentar soltarlas, pero era imposible, estaban tan apretadas a sus brazos, jamás las quitaría de ahí, quedaba otra opción, arrancarlas de la pared, se levantó y le dió unos cuantos golpes a los aparatos atornillados que sujetaban las cadenas, cómo dolían sus servos. Después de ver si habían aflojado un poco, comenzó a girarlos, estaban apretados, pero cuando con esfuerzo logró dar el primer giro, su ser se iluminó de avidez, prosiguió con más ánimo y talante energético al ver tan cerca la posibilidad. Y cayó, la cadena de su brazo izquierdo ahora en el suelo, aunque de sus brazos aún no podían ser libres. De inmediato se dirigió a la otra, se sintió aliviado por un lado, continuó con el mismo procedimiento, hasta que finalmente cedió.

—Al fin —Ahora intentaba desenredarlas de sus brazos, pero al tener poca movilidad en ellos le era imposible, pero no importaba, era libre de cierto modo, las tomó, con tal de no arrastrarlas, luego de alejarse un poco a pie encontraría la forma de deshacerse de ellas. Aunque por un lado estaba algo atemorizado, era de noche, y si reportaban un vehículo camaro amarillo solitario estaba en problemas, los humanos no habían dejado de buscarlos, revisaban todo, cámaras, llamadas telefónicas, testimonios, lo que sea con tal de dar con ellos. Por lo que ahora no se precipitó en salir, más bien inquietó.

[...]

El Decepticon había salido de aquella cueva, a penas la poca luz de afuera le interceptó los ópticos, subió la mirada al cielo, tan grande, Cybertron en algún lugar lejano, tan distante, como un amor difícil de olvidar, ahora realmente le tomaba el peso de estar lejos de su hogar,  era, de cierta forma, doloroso. El pasto bajo sus pedes, moviéndose suavemente con la fuerza de la brisa, dió otro pesado suspiro, desenfocado por todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, sí que se habían complicado las cosas. Comenzaba a creer que era mejor tomar otro rumbo, el tema del chispeante realmente le heló el metal, si bien antes era como un felino enfermizo en busca de su presa, después de unir ambas chispas las cosas cambiaron, el Autobot no era tanto así  como pensaba, solo que eso era; un Autobot. Ahí no había mucho que hacer, lo hubiera matado, ya sin recentimiento, solo porque debía hacerlo, pero tampoco quería perder lo que tenía aquí, lo poco que le daba estabilidad, Galvatron se había ido, dijo que volvería, pero hasta el momento nada, comenzaba a creer que estaba aquí, igual que los Autobots, ya solos, sin nadie que los guíe, ahora por su cuenta, corriendo el peligro de morir por los terricolas, como una sentencia lenta e inmutable.

—Voy a soltarlo para que se vaya, fue suficiente —Dijo para aquella noche fría, como si tal vez alguien más lo escuchara, en su incertidumbre solitaria. Volteó para cumplir lo decidido, y ahí estaban, esos ópticos que por mucho tiempo se observaban aguerridos, ahora eran sociables, plácidos y a la vez confundidos, era una mirada tranquila.

—¿Ibas a... Dejarme ir? —Sintonizó, sin alejarse, el Decepticon no mostraba signos de atacarle.

—Ugh... —Se llevó un servo al rostro, quería que el Autobot dejara de mirarle de esa forma, nuevamente suspiró con frustración—. Escucha, no quiero que encuentren este lugar, solo vete, y no traigas a nadie, porque entonces ahí si te perseguiré sin cesar hasta colgar tu maldita cabeza en mi muro, y la observaré cada vez que despierte, riéndome, me alegraría el día.

—Bien, bien... Ya entendí, te dejaré en paz y tú a mí —Cerró sus ópticos.

—Y con respecto al chispeante,  no hay manera de que yo...

—Lo sé, me mantiene vivo, así que yo me encargaré de eso. Si pudiera tener la oportunidad se olvidaría todo esto. Solo... No vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez...

—Con que un chispeante —Esa voz paralizó a ambos.

Se formó un estruendo en cuanto aquella penumbra de un salto cayó cerca de ellos. Bee de inmediato se afligió, era el enemigo, armado, que les observaba de lo alto, tenebroso ya que ahora sabía lo que ocurría entre él y Barricade. Las cadenas, tenía que quitarse las cadenas.

—Ni te acerques, miserable —Bumblebee escupió con repudio.

—Y supongo que tú vas a detenerme —Le observó atado, burló además.

—Al fin tienes dos ópticos, ¿Estás feliz? —En un desespero camuflado intentaba quitarse lo que le aprisionaba para alejarse lo más rápido posible.

No fue que le molestó aquel comentario, Shockwave TwoHead tan solo se dispuso a acabar más rápido con el Autobot, cargó su cañón para dispararle, sin antes dedicarles unas palabras al Decepticon:

—Eres tan estólido. Sin haberlo matado aún, ¿Sabes que este Autobot nos ha hecho las cosas difíciles desde que llegamos aquí? No se puede esperar otra cosa de ti, Barricade. Eres un estu...

—¡No se distráiga, señorita! —Bumblebee se le lanzó, ocupando las cadenas que arrastraba para envolver las cabezas y tirar de ellas, pateando el brazo del cañón que intentaba darle.

—No estás a la altura, explorador —Después de haber dicho eso sin ninguna variación en el tono neutral de su voz, dirigió su otro brazo y logró sorprender al Autobot por su cuello, de inmediato tirándolo al suelo, sintiendo una fuerza que le jaló también, estaban enredados. A lo que empezó a surgirle irritación—, Estás acabado, Autobot —Puso su pede sobre el, aplastando su pecho con fuerza, tirando de las cadenas de sus brazos, apuntando a su cabeza con el cañón ardiendo, a punto de disparar.

—¡Ngr! Mierda... —Pensó con la sensación de estar al borde de la muerte otra vez.

—Tú y tu chispeante se unirán juntos al Alls... —Una patada, o tal vez un puñetazo en una de sus cabezas le hizo retroceder por la desorientación que le provocó, arrastrando al Autobot, quien se levantó de inmediato y tiró de ellas con la intención de ahora hacerle caer a él, estando en el suelo tomo de ellas y les disparo, cortando y haciendo volar algunos pedazos.

—Esto es ilógico, Barricade, inaceptable —Sus voces sonaban al unisono, paralelas. Al no tener tiempo de cargar su cañón, viendo que el Decepticon se le acercaba amenazante, con todas sus fuerzas logró soltarle un golpe con este, en la cabeza, fue tanta la brutalidad, que lo hizo girar en su eje, dar unas pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose, perdiendo un poco el conocimiento, pero aún estando de pie—, recibirás el mismo destino desonrable que...

—Hablas demasiado —Bumblebee nuevamente se le lanzó encima, agarrando ambas cabezas, así haciendo que diera pasos al azar, intentando quitárselo. Buscó con la mirada a Barricade para saber que hacía, y no lo encontró, eso lo desorbitó, y en su descuido, el Decepticon volvió a tomarlo del cuello, azotándolo nuevamente contra el suelo, solo que ahora le estaba costando más el poder reestablecerse.

—Se terminó —El cañón lo apuntaba.

—Para ti, miserable —Múltiples disparos, uno tras otro golpearon la armadura del otro Decepticon, sus cabezas, pecho, eran perforados hasta que su cuerpo caía lentamente con deficiencia, apagándose, hasta finalmente quedar inerte, un pedazo de hojalata.

Bumblebee logró ponerse de pie, intentado saber cuál sería la siguiente maniobra del Decepticon policía, quien después de sersiorarse de la muerte del otro, soltó su arma, dejándola caer al suelo, dándole la espalda al Autobot, quién pudo ver un intento de mantenerse en pie, pero finalmente sucumbió, desplomándose hasta quedar igual que el otro.

—Barricade...

[...]

Lentamente sus ópticos respondían a las órdenes que su CPU mandaba, había energon, caía por sus labios, lo sentía, pero también... Era como si algo faltara, estar al descubierto. Abrió dos del lado derecho, y ahí lo vio, rápidamente sujetó el servo que se acercaba a su rostro, recibió un salto proveniente del Autobot por el susto, este estaba tensado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó más calmado, sin soltarle.

—T-te desmayaste, te traje aquí —En ese entonces el Decepticon se fijó en su servo, que estaba cerca de su rostro, con un tejido, y se anticipó a responder a su pregunta—, ví energon así que iba a limpiar, pero ya que despertaste, hazlo tú.

—¿Cómo me subiste? —Preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaba en su cámara de recarga.

—Te me caiste unas dos veces, pero lo logré —A penas el Decepticon soltó el agarre, se masajeó.

El policía comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y el rostro, su cabeza pesaba y daba vueltas, y ahí se dió cuenta, estaba sin su mascarilla, dirigió la mirada al Autobot, lo agarró del cuello y se sentó, acercando la cabeza del otro, así estando frente a frente, gruñéndole en su cara. Después de unos segundos, viéndose, recibiendo una nerviosa mirada por parte del amarillo, quién recibía los bombeos de aire en su rostro, lo soltó, volteando, como si de alguna forma, hiciera razonamiento de su actuar.

—¿Y el mal nacido?

—Pues... Lo dejaste bien muerto —Respondió rascándose el procesado—, la verdad, creí que me matarían... ¿Por qué lo mataste?

—Porque era un miserable —Se había levantado y acercado a un mesón, moviendo algunas cosas, dándole la espalda—, hace tiempo que esperaba su muerte, sus malditas voces me volvían loco, y ni hablar de sus comentarios de mal gusto.

—Parecía que te odiaba.

—Sí —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente le odiaba desde su regreso, logró mantenerse a salvo mientras que el cíclope demoró un poco más, así dejándole subir de rango, gracias a ser alguien que había pasado en la tierra por más tiempo, de igual forma, ese no era el mismo Shockwave, si alguna vez le tuvo estima, fue al verdadero.

—Vaya, ustedes tan... Conflictivos —Aunque si se lo pensaba, en su equipo no era tan diferente, solo que si se cuidaban.

—¿Tú no ibas a irte? —Preguntó volteando, viendo al Autobot ahora sentado en su cámara de recarga.

—Sí, pero... Es de noche, y si ese Decepticon salió de la dana allá afuera... Me puede salir otro en cualquier momento. Con luz del día estaré más seguro —Explicó con su mejor cara, si se iba ahora tal vez estaría perdido, y no sólo pensaba en eso; sus compañeros, no quería imaginarse lo que le dirían cuando llegue después de estar tanto tiempo desaparecido.

—Persivo cierta seguridad en tu actuar, insolencia —Se acercó y envolvió toda su barbilla y parte de su cuello con su servo, el Autobot le vio con desconcierto.

—¿Insolencia? —Realmente no sabía si apartar el servo de sí, por la reacción que podría tener el otro, ese último movimiento fue extraño, difícil de descifrar.

—¿Mi mascarilla? —Preguntó sin soltarle aún, el Autobot no se negaba, pero sabía que la inquietud le invadía.

—Está en... Lo dejé... —Por su nerviosismo, que intentaba calmar para no impulsar al Decepticon a hacer algo nocivo, olvidó donde lo dejó, mientras más intentaba responder, parecía que la idea se alejaba de su procesador.

Viendo que era el mejor momento, para tomarlo desprevenido, sin soltarlo aún, fue quien se agachó para morder su protector bucal. Por supuesto que el amarillo se congeló por unos segundos, para después dar unos pasos hacia atrás y observarle confundido.

—Si no tuvieras esa cosa puesta, la situación sería otra —Mostró una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Insolente yo? Nah, el descarado eres tú —Puso un servo en su cintura.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quitar eso?

—¿En serio quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó sorprendido, el Decepticon solo le veía con una liviana sonrisa, era perturbador, y sonrió también, burlesco—, si puedes quitarlo tú, está bien.

Barricade alzó una ceja, no pensó una respuesta de ese calibre, ahora rio de una forma más ladina, y se aproxima a hacerlo. Tarea fácil, pensó, pero después de los primeros intentos, sus intenciones se desmoronaban a pedazos.

—Qué mierda —Un enfado le llegó, en serio no podía desencajar de ningún lado, y esa cara burlesca en el Autobot no ayudaba para nada, estaba quedando como un completo imbécil y el amarillo disfrutaba de eso—, bueno, no hay de otra...

Por su mente no pasó aquello, el Decepticon lo agarró por las piernas, como si de una llave táctica de tratara, para dejarlo en el suelo, claro que intento levantarse desconcertado, pero cuando el Decepticon se le lanzó encima, supo que estaba en problemas. Hasta su radio se travaba, con sus servos iba a empujarlo, está vez un poco más enojado, pero el policía comenzó a morder su cobertor bucal, sus colmillos no perforan de forma abismal, pero de igual forma se sentía la fuerza.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Sintonizó apresurado.

—Intentando quitar esta porquería tuya —Habló como si estuviera concentrado.

—Detente...

—Te lo buscaste —Esta vez bajó hasta su cuello, donde sus colmillos fueron sentidos con una mayor intensidad.

—¡Barricade! —Pataleó, intentó empujarlo, pero era en vano, mientras más se movía, más fuerte apretaba el otro, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Y bien? —Habló luego de dejar de morder, dejando algo de saliva, preocupándose de dejarla con un pequeño toque con su lengua, para finalizar con depositar un pequeño beso.

—Eres un... —Susurró, ahora subiendo la mirada hasta el rostro del policía, quien le veía esperando respuesta. Ladeó la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual, se había avergonzado, además de no poder digerir bien la situación. Acción que el Decepticon volvió a aprovechar, acercándose nuevamente a su cuello, el nerviosismo volvió a recorrer por el cuerpo del amarillo, en vez del filo y dolor que le había proporcionado a la zona anteriormente, ahora sintió humedad, la glosa tibia recorrió un pequeño sendero por aquel lugar, cosa que le hizo estremecer.

—Ya veo, con que te gusta el cortejo —Habló sin despegar su boca de la zona, traspasando todo el calor que expulsaba desde sus adentros.

—Mal... Nacido —Cerró sus ópticos por la sensación, eso era demasiado liviano y ameno por parte de quién con algún día se dieron los más fuertes enfrentamientos—, ¿Por qué...?

Pregunta que no se apresuró a responder, por el contrario, intentaba mantener quieto al amarillo, quien de vez en cuando daba un empujón. Bien sabía que utilizar un poco sus colmillos ayudaría a aumentar el dejarse por parte del Autobot, por supuesto, que este se vio en un conflicto interno con la situacion, estaba desorientado, si bien era un Decepticon muy peligroso, ahora se mostraba parsimonioso, y no era que eso le transmitía confianza, lo tenía encima, y ahora, viendo que el Autobot cedía poco a poco con la ligera resistencia que en un primer momento dió, con cada servo sujetó los de él, sin dejar de dar aquellas caricias en el cuello.

—Nh... Barricade, detente —Pidió, sin hacer alguna fuerza, más que esconder, torcer su cuello por vibrante sensación, temía que si se oponía, todo terminara en una contienda donde sería forzado, y herido a mayor gravedad.

—Esta vez no estoy pensando en lastimarte, no tengo razones para hacerlo —Dijo dejando de hurgar con su rostro aquel lugar tan sensible, viendo directamente a los ópticos desgastados del menor.

Ahora no sabía que responder, y sus pensamientos se volvían más laberinticos cuando vio que nuevamente intentaba retirar lo que cubría su boca. Cerró sus ópticos, tal vez para hacer de cuentas que esto no estaba ocurriendo, aunque sería más acertado el hecho de que el no ver le ayudaba a no perder la postura.

—No lo entiendo —¿Era acaso un sueño violento?  Si había ocasiones donde parecía no diferenciar lo tangible con la ilusión, pero los nervios, el susto; le recordaba que estaba totalmente vivo.

—Autobot, creo que estoy excitado, y cansado —Respondió como si hiciera gran esfuerzo cranear bien lo que iba a decir.

—Esa es la excusa más miserable, al menos podías intentar convencerme. Espera... ¿Eso significa que... En serio quieres interfaz conmigo? —Era como si un escalofrío recorriera todo su ser al decirlo.

—Sí...  —Respondió después de unos segundos.

—Primus —Suspiró resignado.

—Oye, oye, tú fuiste quién decidió quedarse, pensé que también querías, y me pareció una buena oportunidad, te quita estrés, se siente bien, y me hará descansar... A ti también...

—En serio el cansancio te afectó el cerebro, ¿Cómo crees que...? Es incorrecto... —Rodó los ópticos.

—Al Unicron, no estamos en condiciones de pensar así ahora, todo es un desastre —Dejó salir cierta frustración, cosa que el amarillo notó.

Unos silenciosos segundos pasaron, Barricade le observaba directamente sin problemas, mientras que el amarillo intentaba evitarlo como si fuera un reflejo. Viendo que nada más ocurría, el Decepticon bajó nuevamente su rostro, esta vez usando el pecho como blanco, pequeños movimientos con sus labios, mientras hacía semisucciones, pequeños toques con su lengua, haciendo una mezcla vibratil para los sentires del menor. Bumblebee se limitó a permanecer en el lugar, era imposible no mover un poco su cuerpo en respuesta, y para cuándo el Decepticon siguió con la misma acción, pero esta vez abarcando más con su boca, y además de agregar cierta fuerza, rudeza, y rapidez, iniciando una subida de tono a las caricias.

—Nhh... Barricade —Exhalos que cada vez eran más difíciles de controlar, más cuando Barricade nuevamente comenzaba un recorrido en ascenso a su cuello.

—¿Te vas a quitar eso? —Preguntó sin darse el tiempo de parar su agasajo, ahora abriendo lo más posible su boca y mordiendo como un felino sofocando a su presa.

—Mnh... —El calor que el otro estaba desprendiendo lo sentía tan cerca, y su propio cuerpo comenzaba a responder al llamado, había demorado, pero el Decepticon comenzaba a lograrlo.

—Vamos, Autobot —Nuevamente se puso frente a frente, mordiendo la mascarilla, tirándola, dando tantos mensajes claros de lo que quería.

Ciertamente eso ya lo tenía algo desesperado, pero cuando escuchó un pequeño "click", además de percibir un pequeño movimiento proveniente del artefacto, la llama que alimentaba su deseo más primitivo aumento considerablemente. Al quitarla, descubrió algo que nunca antes había visto; un metal más fino, la boca del Autobot. Subió a verle a los ópticos con una mirada pícara, agradecido, pero a la vez burlesco por el que haya dado aprobación. Bumblebee luchó por mantener una mirada estable, pero la verdad estaba muy nervioso, y Barricade era consciente, después de todo, ya sabía que el Autobot en el fondo era emocionalmente apocado. Después de darle la última mirada maliciosa, dirigió sus servos a cada lado del rostro del amarillo, sujetando, mientras se sentaba sobre la pelvis del menor, recostándose sobre él, dirigiendo sus labios a los temerosos, los que a medida que la glosa avanzaba, daban más espacio; morder, apretar, probándose por primera vez, saboreando de una forma tan deleitante,  disfrutable, era tanto el estupor con que Barricade le mostraba esa flama, que por la sorpresa era difícil seguirle el ritmo, le impedía reaccionar con claridad, poco a poco era llevado a sumergirse en esa danza sensorial en conjunto. Tan contundente aquel fuego que le daba, señal que activaba sus sentidos para ser la otra mitad. No paraban, por el contrario, la situación se intensificaba, fue como encender un interrumptor, el cual les llevó a liberar esa falta de satisfacción de a dos.

Después de separarse más agitados, de casi mirarse directamente, solo para seguir con más besos húmedos y ardientes en distintas direcciones, Barricade interrumpió:

—Espera un momento —Sentándose, cargado todo su peso en la pelvis del menor, se estiró a coger unas cadenas que habían quedado, y las expuso a su altura, mostrándolas en todo su esplendor.

—¿Barricade? —Preguntó algo cohibido.

—Esto te va a gustar —Tomó los servos  del amarillo y rápidamente los envolvió, dejándole totalmente apegados uno del otro, y aún quedando un extremo de la cadena, avanzó sin quitarse de encima, pero dejando su entrepierna a la altura de la cabeza del menor, mientras usaba ese momento de inquietud para amarrar a la base de la cámara de recarga, así aprovechando para que Bumblebee no entendiera lo que sucedía.

Cuando nuevamente bajó, viendo el rostro con una expresión bastante extraña en el Autobot, por lo que acababa de ocurrir, esperó a que se diera cuenta de la situación. Bumblebee tiró para ver qué era lo que había hecho, y se llevó la sorpresa.

—Hey...

—Solo un poco  —Dicho esto, tomó al menor por las caderas y lo arrastró hacia sí, dejando el largo del extremo de las cadenas amarradas tirante, al igual que los brazos más allá sobre la cabeza.

—¡Barricade! ¡E-espera! —Expulsó en desespero viendo que el Decepticon se acostaba cuerpo abajo, con su cabeza a la altura de su zona íntima, mientras además se metía entre sus piernas, separandolas con ayuda de fuerza, pasando sus brazos por sobre estas y abrazando hasta detrás de su cintura, podía patalear todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizado, hablando en que no podría salir fácilmente.

—A ver qué tal sabes por aquí, ¿Vas a expulsar tu aguijón, o me la harás difícil? —Sin problemas, dió una lamida a lo largo de la pelvis hasta el momento inmutable.

Fue un toque totalmente alarmante, esa glosa temperada, más los fluidos que dejaba en su recorrido. Sus piernas se movían, como si buscarán una salida, Barricade hacía un movimiento como si besara sus labios, buscando el decaer en  su resistencia. Insistente, la utilización de sus colmillos solo provocaba una respuesta más intranquilizante en el cuerpo del menor, dejaba que el calor que su boca desprendía provocara pavor en el lugar, así orillando cada vez más, y en vez de provocar un intento de evitar, comenzaba a surgir cierta necesidad de más.

—¡Mierda! ¡Barricade...! —Cerraba sus ópticos, lo que pasaría ahora se limitaba a lo que su cuerpo dictara, y no su conciencia. Y odiaba que su voz sonara en ese mal estado, ni siquiera podía cubrir su boca, y eso le bajar los ánimos, si la situación avanzaba, no podría cubrirse.

Solo faltaron unos segundos más de ostigamiento insesante para que el cable fuera expulsado, amarillo con toques negros, el Decepticon sonrió con listeza y perversidad, ese había sido otro empujón para que las cosas se pusieran fugaces.

—Mira eso, Autobot —Habló rozando sus labios con la parte superior del cable, que ya se encontraba herecto—, falta humedad, pero me encargaré de eso —Sonrió mostrado sus dientes, con esa mirada tan penetrante y desvergonzada.

Ladeó su cabeza, teniendo entre sus dientes el largo del miembro, con el cuidado de no lastimar, era como un alardeo, exponiéndole de una forma más provocativa, y recordándole el embrollo en el que estaba. Pero fue por unos segundos, ya después se dirigió a la punta del cable, dando un pequeño beso acompañado de una diminuta succión, el amarillo bajaba la mirada a ver lo que sucedía, lo único que conseguía era avergonzarse al encontrarse con la del otro. Barricade esperó a que en su boca se juntaran fluidos, así para posteriormente utilizar su glosa como resbaladilla de este, cayendo al cable, escurriendo por los bordes, seguido de esto se apresuró a embutirse el falo con más facilidad, de inmediato haciendo absorción, incentivando el buen gozo en la zona. El Autobot comenzó a tirar de las cadenas, apretaba su cuerpo conforme el Decepticon llevaba el cable a más profundidad, no quería utilizar su destruida voz, pero simplemente aquello era incontrolable, cerró sus ópticos nuevamente con fuerza, apretaba su garganta para evitar los sonidos, pero era superado cada vez más.

—¡Nhh! ¡Ah...! ¡Espe...! —Estupefacto por el descontrol, furia con que el Decepticon apretaba con su boca, una brusquedad que provocaba un dolor soportable, que finalmente se transformaba en una satisfacción.

Por más que intentaba quitarlo con sus piernas, que eran las extremidades más libres que tenía, era un fracaso, el decepticon escogió la posición de una forma muy táctica y estratégica para impedirle la escapatoria, abrazaba su cintura con fuerza, ayudándose a la vez a alcanzar la profundidad máxima que podía en ese fellear. Sentir la textura rugosa de la glosa del Decepticon rodeando su cable ayudaba al cosquilleo intenso incesante. Su voz ahora era imposible de silenciar, le avergonzaba, el Decepticon subió la mirada sin dejar de libar con fuerza para ver el rostro del menor, aunque por escucharlo y sentir los movimientos bruscos de su cuerpo ya sabía cómo se la estaba pasando, pero verle provocaba a sus propios motores rugir con más fuerza, dando el gusto a ambos. El amarillo en sus intentos de controlar sus movimientos, bajó levemente la mirada jadeante, donde Barricade le devolvió una burlona sonrisa y ocupaba un servo para apretar el largo del cable, agitando de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, mientras su boca ahora se concentraba solamente en el glande, chupando como si de un dulce se tratara, sin tener problemas de toparse con los líquidos íntimos que el menor comenzaba a expulsar, el chupeteo provocaba un sonido que retumbaba en los receptores de audio del menor, morboso, truculento, pero apetecible, era el soundtrack de fondo para tan complaciente escena.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando, Autobot? —Preguntó alzando más de lo normal su voz, sin dejar de depositar pequeños chupones a medida que hablaba, aprovechando de dejar caer más saliva escurridiza entre el cable y su servo que ayudaba en la acción.

Nuevamente el amarillo bajó la mirada, su propia saliva se le escapaba, ya casi no podía cerrar su  boca, en su mirada perdida hubo un nuevo intento  de ver al Decepticon, este  concentrado en lo que hacía, ahora daba movimientos indecifrables, era como un gato jugando con una bola de estambre entre sus garras. Estaba tan acalorado, por no decir ardiendo en llamas de fulgor, parecía una broma que el Decepticon le hiciera sentir tan bien, su cuerpo daba tirones, contracciones, estaba exhausto, aunque haya sigo quien no hizo esfuerzo mayor, la situación estaba demasiado intensa.

—¡Ah! ¡Nhh! ¡Voy a...! —Sentía el climax acercarse, el cosquilleo pavoroso y delirante, la presión extraordinariamente  abismal, pero deleitante. 

—Vamos, Autobot, no te resistas —No dejaba de lamer, lo hacía parecer como si disfrutaba de algo sumamente sabroso.

—¡Nhhaaah! —Un profundo jadeo apareció, en conjunto de una suma considerable de lubricante en la boca del Decepticon, para quien no fue motivo de detenerse, por el contrario, el sonido del sorbeteo con el líquido le hacía la sobrecarga más axficciante y espásmodica.

Poco a poco se tranquilizaba, su cuerpo ahora caía en una relajación, a medida que su interior se calmaba. El Decepticon, después de unos segundos como si fueran de despedida, lamiendo un poco de fluido, últimas agitadas con su servo, subió la mirada y se quitó del lugar, pasando la palma del su servo desde la pelvis, deslizando hasta el cuello, haciendo una leve presión cariñosa.

—Te voy a soltar —Dijo mientras ayudó al Autobot a incorporarse, quien estaba bastante débil—, ¿Tan solo con eso quedaste así?

—Cállate —Respondió de mala gana, esperando a que le quitara las cadenas, de tanto tirar, sus brazos dolían.

Cerró sus ópticos para meditar, y a la vez tranquilizarse, estaba sentado, y el Decepticon detrás de él, soltó uno de sus brazos, de inmediato comenzó a ejercitarlo dándole algunos giros, y cuando lo dejó caer, nuevamente sintió como lo rodeó la cadena, volteó alarmado, y movió sus extremidades superiores, encontrándose con la sorpresa nuevamente; estaban amarrados, está vas detrás de su espalda. Miró al Decepticon pidiendo explicaciones, quien le sonrió una vez más de forma maliciosa.

—Es mi turno —Dijo levantándose del suelo. Bumblebee iba a ponerlo en discusión, iba a levantarse, pero el Decepticon lo agarró por el mentón y parte de su cuello, subiendo la cabeza y manteniéndolo arrodillado.

—B-Barricade —Le observó incrédulo.

—Intenta agotarme antes de darte duro —Rio pícaro, expulsó su cable en frente de su rostro, herecto, y brillante por el lubricante que le hacía una coraza húmeda a los colores negros y azulados.

—Espe... ¡Agh...! —Como oportunista profesional, esperó a tan solo que abriera un poco su boca para undir el cable propio en su cabidad.

—Vamos, chupa —Pidió, colocando su pie en la entrepierna del amarillo, empujando el cable expuesto contra el propio cuerpo.

—Ah... —Jadeó escupiendo el cable de su boca, dejando caer su lengua mientras veía hacia abajo.

—Bumblebee, te necesito aquí —Ansioso, volvió a sujetar al Autobot por debajo de su barbilla, acercando el rostro a su cable, Bumblebee levantó la mirada algo cohibido.

En su labios había quedado algo del lubricante que tenía el cable, después de observar por unos segundos, y de recibir la presión por parte del Decepticon, quien volvió a acercar su rostro aún más, abrió levemente la boca, en respuesta recibió gran parte del cable hasta dentro. Con su cabeza agarrada, y sus brazos atados detrás, no podía quitárselo de la boca, a menos que mordiera, y la respuesta no iba a ser para nada algo agradable. Se resignó a complacerlo. Barricade comenzó un movimiento, atrás y adelante, penetrando la boca del explorador, cada vez más profundo, no podía negarlo, se sentía tan provechoso, no importaba si el hacía el trabajo mayor; la glosa, humedad, calidez, y además del rostro lozano y despavorido por la profundidad a la que el cable estaba llegando, le daban una bienvenida satisfactoria llena de júbilo a su deseo.

—¡Mghr! ¡Grhm! —El tamaño del cable y cuánto avanzaba le provocaba ahorcadas, por lo que Barricade, persistente, pero cuidadoso, mantenía el ritmo, y cuando veía que podía dar un paso más allá, no perdía la oportunidad.

—Ah... Qué bien, Autobot, ¡Sí! —Suspiraba sacando la lengua miéntras sonreía, le estaba encantado.

Bumblebee cerraba sus ópticos por la fuerza, e intentando controlar los ahogamientos, pero escuchado eso, subió la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro rozagante del Decepticon, eso le tranquilizó un poco, se le veía ¿Alegre? Fue cuando comprendió que tal vez realmente Decepticon buscaba interfaz para distraerse un rato, parecía que que se la pasa bien. Era extraño, pero comenzó a pensar en cómo agradarle más, cuando Barricade era quien hacía el oral, se le veía como si lo disfrutara también. No podía usar sus servos, pero optó por juguetear con la glosa, moverla, masajear con ella conforme el cable avanzaba, ayudaba a que este también entrara lo más posible, expandiendo lo que más podía la cavidad, ahora su rostro se topaba con la pelvis del Decepticon, el cable ahora  entraba por completo.

—¡Mhgh! ¡Nhg! —Seguía con las molestias, echando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras que su cabeza más adelante y estirando el cuello, había logrado hacer espacio para el miembro, el Decepticon comenzó a ir más rápido.

—¡Oh...! ¡Excelente! ¡Ah! —A este no le importaba dejarse escuchar, además de seguir sujetando al Autobot por debajo de la barbilla, dirigió su otro servo por detrás de la cabeza, ayudando aún más con el empuje.

—¡Mghr! —Su tráquea era obligada a  abrirse.

—¡Nhha! ¡Oh...! —Ese había sido uno de los sonidos más profundos que había expulsado,  y fue lo que denotó su término.

El líquido salió en abundancia, pero esa última embestida fue profunda, Bumblebee tragó la mayor parte del líquido, este fue directo hacia atrás de la garganta, sin dejar otra posibilidad más que dejarlo pasar.

—Agh... —Balbuseó el amarillo, después de que el Decepticon sacara el cable, sin antes haber dado otras pequeñas embestidas y esperado a que saboreara los últimos segundos. Un hilo espeso de lubricante unía el miembro y la lengua, hasta que finalmente cedió.

—Eso estuvo muy bien —Dijo observando cómo el Autobot agachaba la cabeza y su cuerpo,  moviendo su boca, tal vez deshaciéndose de lo que quedaba de lubricante ahí.

—Barricade... Me duelen los brazos.

—Oh, te quitaré eso —Se agachó para desatar la cadena, está vez por completo.

—Al fin —Se samajeó a sí mismo las extremidades mientras se ponía de pie, levantó la mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con el Decepticon.

Se vieron por unos segundos, hasta que Barricade fue el primero en cambiar su semblante serio. Sonrió con la malicia que le caracteriza, antes de buscar los labios del explorador, quien en un primer momento se mostró deslumbrado, pero cedió a seguir el ritmo, posando sus servos en el pecho del mayor. Se pudo haber convertido en un beso intenso, pero solo fue otra jugada del Decepticon para despistar al menor, y tomarlo por la parte de atrás de sus glúteos y levantarlo hasta tenerlo en sus brazos totalmente.

—Vamos afuera, sujetate —Susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar, Bumblebee solo atinó rodearle el cuello y a posar su cabeza en su hombro, ya que este lo tenía bien sujeto por debajo de sus piernas.

Barricade se dirigió hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, donde la luz nocturna les hizo brillar el metal, dando pasos hasta que el Decepticon se arrodilló, dejando acostado al amarillo sobre el pasto. El plenilunio se dejaba ver con fuerza en el cielo, un disco luminoso, se lograban percibir muchas estrellas, y además estaba el brillo de los ópticos de ambos cybertronianos, una noche silenciosa, su no fuera por el ruido de algunos insectos que rondaban por el basto paisaje.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Preguntó algo confundido.

—Creí que te gustaba observar la noche de este planeta —Respondió recordando lo que había logrado saber del amarillo en la fusión de sus chispas.

—Oh... —Soltó estupefacto, y evitó el contacto visual—, a ti no te agrada, este planeta al menos...

—No, pero la vista al espacio es algo diferente —Nuevamente se sentó en la pelvis del amarillo, rodeando su cintura y apoyándose ahí, mientras levantaba su pecho, con sonrisa segura, exponiendo lo formidable que era.

—Barricade...

—Te recuerdo que, aún no terminamos —Dijo en la misma posición, sonriendo un poco más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, sabiendo en el fondo a lo que se refería, sucedía que estaba temeroso.

—A que nos vamos a divertir un poco, yo arriba, tú solo disfruta —Dijo dirigiendo un servo al abdomen, moviendo como si hiciera un masaje incitador, mientras que el otro lo llevó hasta la boca del amarillo, metiendo un dedo, tomándole por sorpresa.

—Agr... Espera... —Dudó, agarrando con ambos brazos la extremidad que invadía su boca.

—No puedo esperar, vamos, Bumblebee —Movía su dígito, esperando empaparlo en el trabajo interior, y a la vez invitando al Autobot.

—Mhg —Iba a hablar, pero el Decepticon metió otros dos dedos, viéndole con un poco de vergüenza, a quien no mostraba intenciones de parar, decidió que tampoco sería el introvertido y manso sujeto derrotado ante su imagen más grande y activa.

Con iniciativa propia, en vez de retirar los dígitos, comenzó a ayudar indiciando un movimiento de vaivén, intentando envolverlos con su saliva en el proceso. Barricade se vio algo impresionante con esa respuesta, se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, el amarillo no aportó la mirada, hizo el esfuerzo de hacerle frente, y si su condición molecular le hubiera permitido, habría estado sonrojado en gran parte. Aquella escena prendió aún más al Decepticon, haciéndole casi explotar en fatiga.

—Por Primus, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —Se tapó parte de su cara con su servo abierto, sonriendo rozagante.

—Hm... ¿Y si viene alguien? —Preguntó quitando los dígitos.

—Nadie vendrá, no saben de este lugar, ese bastardo sí, pero ya no está... Por cierto, ¿Y el cuerpo? —Buscaba con la mirada al Decepticon fallecido.

—Lo arrojé por las rocas —Era como un acantilado que iniciaba en el borde del suelo firme y en su gran parte aplanado, donde se encontraban.

—Nos hubiera servido para  desarmarlo y reciclar energon —Levantó una ceja, burlesco.

—Oh, rayos...

—Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, mejor sigamos —Se relamió parte de su labio superior, nuevamente hurgando con sus dígitos la boca del amarillo, quien no tuvo de otra más que recibirlos, ayudando de igual forma.

Envolverlos, empaparlos, ya había tenido el cable del Decepticon en la boca, había costado que entrara, estaba nervioso por lo que venía ahora. Y  pensando en que era Barricade con quién llevaría a cabo aquel acto, se volvía propenso a la duda, pero cuando se dió cuenta de la ansiedad que el Decepticon expulsaba por su vicio de sentirle, él mismo comenzaba a empatizarse, su propia temperatura volvía a aumentar, respondiendo a los llamados azuzadores que percibía, el servo que instigaba bajo su abdomen, rijozo el policía al darse cuenta de que el amarillo comenzaba a aflojar su resistencia, y por el contrario, comenzaba a sentir grato las caricias, por lo que contenerse ya era una opción desechada. Para Barricade, ver que el Autobot se dejaba tocar, le provocó un aumento en su deseo obsceno, poniendo más intensidad a sus toques, ahora molestando la zona del puerto, el cual aún estaba cerrado. Quitó los dígitos de la boca, permitiéndole al Autobot suspirar con más libertad, se recostó sobre él, acercándose a su cabeza.

—Vamos, abre —Pidió con una caída en el tono de su voz, estaba excitado, y ver el rostro del Autobot en el mismo estado no ayudaba, sus ópticos semicerrados, mirada tácita, agitación en su cuerpo, inquieto, necesitando moverse, y tocar, porque ahora tampoco lo resistía, manoseaba al Decepticon mientras sentía su hálito a un lado de su rostro, caliente, y crecía como un amanecer del desierto.

—Barricade... —Susurró, después de dejar libre su entrada, a lo que el Decepticon gruñó por la tremenda presión en su cable, el Autobot en ese estado le apetecía bastante, como si fuera un energon fino.

Mientras se dirigió a, ahora deborar los labios del explorador, mordiéndole y degustando mutuamente, beso candente que alimentó la llama erótica que ambos estaban sobrepasando. Deslizó los dígitos en la entrada, cosquilleando en los bordes de esta, estimulando, haciendo cada vez la zona más sensible a los toques, hasta que lentamente introdujo la punta de estos, haciendo un movimiento circular, si bien no se hacía presente el dolor, si había molestia libidinosa.

—No desesperes —Dijo notando un cambio en el actuar del menor en cuanto comenzó a hurgar en su entrada.

—Solo hazlo —Respondió asustadizo, siendo luego opacado por el policia con un beso muy lascivo, mientras   
Un dígito pasaba sin problemas a su interior.

—Aquí vamos —Habló para luego seguir el juego en sus bocas.

El lugar ya estaba húmedo, el amarillo se contrajo levemente al sentirlo ondular dentro, y el Decepticon, viendo que estaba en condiciones, entrometió el segundo, el cual pasó con menos facilidad. Escuchó un pequeño siseo del Autobot, lo que le impulsó a comenzar la entrada a las sensaciones más fulminantes. Enroscando, torciendo un poco ambos dígitos, y luego undiendo, formando un patrón repetitivo a medida que removía el interior del amarillo, con la intención de encontrar un lugar más sensitivo, provocó nuevamente el oleaje de exhalaciones profundas. El interior estaba caliente, y la excitación que comenzaba a embriagar provocaba que los mimos cada vez fueran sentidos con mayor vigor y anhelo, que fueran más vehementes, cómo probar un tónico delicioso, y querer más; solo que aquí el sentido responsable no era el mismo. Y cuando posteriormente comenzó el balanceo de su servo, aún rebuscando dentro, el hormiguero se intensificó, a más no poder, pensarlo le conflictuaba mucho, pero llegó un momento en donde los cuerpos actuaban por sí solos, sumergidos en esa interacción mutua.

—¡Nhh! —Soltó un quejido que sobresaltó de entre los demás, a lo que el Decepticon repitió en el mismo lugar, presionando mientras movía, siendo testigo del alborotado Autobot, quien intentaba cerrar sus piernas con una desesperación pacífica, ahora soltaba pequeños gemidos, cerrando su óptica con tranquilidad y gozo, ahí se sentía tan bien, había lágrimas que caían de vez en cuando a los costados de su ahora frágil rostro. Expulsó su cable, o más bien esa fue la respuesta ante tal afectó íntimo.

—Bumblebee, mírate —Conversó luego de levantar parte de su torso y vista, admirando por unos segundos al Autobot que le hizo la vida imposible en ocasiones. No soportó guardarse una risa degustante, no se quejaba para nada ahora. Tomó el cable con su servo libre, lo agitó unas cuantas veces, lentamente, apretando con más fuerza cuando estaba en la punta, y aprovechando lo inaguantable que estaba el menor, enterrando sus propios dígitos más allá del pasto, o en el Decepticon incluso, se apresuró a meter el tercero, ayudándose del lubricante que emanaba en cantidad, esta vez se sentía la tensión de las paredes cerrándose al paso.

—¡Nhh! —Volvió a quejarse con fuerza, había percibido la diferencia. Agitado, intentó mantenerse firme, su abdomen se contraía, sentía que una sobrecarga  se acercaba, era como si cayera e instintivamente buscara algo para sujetarse.

—Vamos, recuerda que mi cable va a entrar ahí, déjame estimular —Habló con una relamida de labios lujuriosa, mientras sus ópticos permanencían estáticos en mira al Autobot, en tanto   más le observaba, escuchaba, su deseo crecía, y no era que se negara a ello.

Era irónico, intentaba olvidar para mantener en paz su mente, y venía para recordárselo. El Decepticon con más desespero cada vez, quitó los dígitos, sin dejar de satisfacer hasta el último momento, observó el líquido que había quedado, su servo chorreaba, y ahora arrodillado entre las piernas del amarillo, observándole mientras levantaba su servo mojado, mostrándoselo, y además  le daba una sonrisa sórdida; un mensaje claro, que se preparase para lo siguiente. Bumblebee le miró bochornoso, habían tantas cosas ocurriendo en su forma, en parte era como si hubiese hecho ejercicio, pero estando aún lleno de energía.

Tomó por debajo los muslos del menor, y los cargó hacia adelante, a media que el también cargaba su cuerpo, llegó hasta el rostro del amarillo, de disprevisto pasó su glosa por los labios, Bumblebee, quien comenzaba a acostumbrarse de recibir esas caricias repentinas, intentó relajarse, lo excitado que estaba le ayudaba a bajar los nervios, pero de igual forma, la estabilidad no era lo que sentía en ese momento. Barricade, se apoyaba con el ante brazo a un lado de la cabeza del menor, mientras con el servo libre tomó su propio cable, después de ser expulsado. Bumblebee levantó levemente su cabeza, observando el magno miembro del Decepticon, tragó parte de la saliva que se juntaba en su boca, aprovechando el poco respiro que le quedaba. Recibió un pequeño beso en la frente:

—No te pasará nada malo —Dijo con su boca apegada al lugar de su blanco—, aquí vamos —Buscando ahora los labios del menor, haciéndole retroceder su cabeza, posicionó su cable en la entrada.

Lo movió momentos antes, dando un último ánimo para que el puerto recibiera de la mejor manera posible, además de aprovechar el propio liquido para amortiguar. Giros con la punta, toqueteando los bordes de la entrada con cortesía, el amarillo terminó por abrazar el Decepticon por el cuello, musitando pequeños suspiros que el mayor oía a un lado de su receptor de audio, cosa que le impulsó, funcionó como combustible bien compuesto al arranque de sus caderas. Mientras se preocupaba de no dejar espacio sin tocar con su glosa en la boca del menor, impulsó su cable, la circunferencia se estiraba conforme avanzaba, parecía desproporcionada.

—¡AAAH! —Gimoteó por el dolor punzante que apareció, dando un salto que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Apretado, Autobot...

De inmediato, utilizando el servo que sostenía su cable, viendo que este podía mantenerse en el lugar con lo que había entrado, lo dirigió al torso del menor, manoseándolo, haciéndole la situación más grata y candente, en impulso desenfrenado, intentaba alejar sus caderas, pero era apresado fácilmente. El policía, por su parte, su cable sufría por las estrechas paredes que se ajustaban, incluso haciendo retroceder si no mantenía una fuerza constante, y mentiría si dijera que eso no le parecía delicioso. Moldeaba la figura del explorador, su cintura, su pecho, ningún lugar se salvaba, todo era sometido a su servo, y como si fueran garras que arrastraban hasta el infierno, le seducían con tan tormentoso y agradable tacto. Dió pequeños movimientos, tan solo unos empujones y volviendo a la altura en que había quedado, intentando despertar el gusto en la zona. El Autobot de igual forma se quejaba, siguiendo el beso que en ningún momento pararon, alientos que luchaban, se acoplaban sin dirección, intentando confiar, y facilitar las cosas. Tenía en su interior encendida la flama que variaba por el otro, sus propios brazos se dirigieron a tocarlo, de forma similar que él, conociendo, memorizado las texturas, como si fueran artesanos cautelosos, lo que al Decepticon enloqueció, profundizó con su palpitante cable, poniendo solidez, avanzando contra el rechazo incondicional que el puerto daba.

—Lo sé...

—¡B-Barricade... AH! ¡Ahgr! ¡E-espe...! —Expulsaba intentando resistir el intenso dolor, aferrándose al Decepticon.

Fue como una apuñalada filosa en su trasero, y el que fuera en esa zona sensible le dejaba otro sabor. Era escalofriante tenerlo de frente, y así, pero a medida que se daban cuenta que ambos se estaban entregando, con ganas, fue cuando el exterior desapareció, solo los dos, y el cielo frío que les acobijaba, templando su ardentía, por lo que querían aumentar. Las caderas comenzaron a moverse con ímpetu, un movimiento que por poco era controlado, porque el entusiasmo de llegar hasta donde no se podía estaba presente. El fervor comenzó para ambos en sus partes donde había roce combustionado, el Autobot se arqueó con brutalidad, mientras intentaba acallarse, embestidas pequeñas, pero más que suficientes para revolverle el abdomen, era un trance fulgoroso, incluso su mirada se desvanecía, como una agitada tortura donde el cuerpo terminaba por ceder, pero aquí había complaciecia de por medio.

—Bumblebee, mastúrbate —Pidió controlando su flujo de aire.

—¡AH! ¡MHH! ¡M-más lento! ¡Aah! —Poder hablar era comparable a sus misiones más difíciles.

—Hazlo, vamos —Habló dirigiéndose a su receptor de audio, aprovechado de atosigar en el lugar con su boca.

Pensado en lo que le dijo el Decepticon, quitó uno de los servos que le exploraban, para darse a sí mismo un sugestivo trato, abajo todo estaba empapado en lubricante,  recibir afecto en ambas zonas era embriagante, no podía dejar de retorcerse, los cuerpos sufrían tantos síntomas que los llevaban a la demencia, no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo bien que se hacían sentir. Se les deslumbró la mente, llegaron a ese punto por la búsqueda de satisfacción de uno, pero  están siendo libertinos con el otro, como si hubiera florecido, en medio de un árido desierto lleno de recuerdos sangrientos, opacos y nefastos por sus disputas, un poco de cariño, interés. Estaban confundidos, por qué ni siquiera creían está posibilidad lejana, el amarillo comenzó a llorar con intensidad, intentando cubrirse el rostro, pero una vez que empezó, todo comenzó a salir; un dolor con desagrado, le estaba fallando a su familia, eso le destrozaba. Con mucha timidez, busco consuelo en los labios del mayor, quien estaba atento a esa repentina reacción de llanto, pero cuando se vio llamado, respondió de inmediato, intentando traspasar la mayor calma posible, lo cierto era que, la fusión de chispas ya los había presentado. Barricade subía la intensidad de sus embestidas, por momentos pensaba en demorar, pero el puerto le acogía de una manera tan dulce, como el fuego que dejaba en su mejor punto los aperitivos, era una lucha contra su eufórica condición.

Bumblebee se mostraba afligido, cerraba sus ópticos con fuerza, con dificultad de diferenciar las punzadas y piquetes que ardían, o escalofríos que terminaban provocándole espasmos incontrolables. De pronto, el Decepticon sintió los dígitos del Autobot clavarse en su armadura, le encantaba el ardor inofensivo, el menor se aferró con fuerza, soltando un gemido desde sus adentros, sin poder cerrar su boca, el lubricante que salió expulsado de su cable manchó a ambos, después de soportar tanta presión, y liberación de energía a tal magnitud, se dejó caer, soltó su cuerpo agotado, intentando darse un respiro. El Decepticon aprovechó de avivar sus caderas, llegaba más lejos, ahora le penetraba con fuerza, parte de la que contenía, Bumblebee al estar más cansado, su cuerpo era libertino al Decepticon, sofocado ante tal aborramiento, solo podía esperar a que acabase también. El policía dejó los labios, ahora bajaba hasta su cuello, torso para dejar sus propias marcas, así para dejarlo gritar lo que pudiera, escuchaba mientras lamía impúdico, llevando consigo parte de lubricante que llegó a salpicar en el lugar, el impulso de morder se hacía presente cada vez que llegaba profundo, era como se ayudaba a liberar tanta contención.

Bumblebee padecía de un delirio, era vivir en metal propio una canícula, arrancaba el pasto del suelo, alaridos escapaban de su cuerpo tembloroso y debilitado, para el Decepticon ahora era imposible no gruñir, estaba logrando abrirse paso hasta el fondo, por lo que estiró su espalda, abriendo sus piernas lo que más podía, dejándose caer sobre estas, tomando la cadera del menor, apretándola y levantando hasta la altura de su pelvis, donde su cable esperaba ansioso, le penetraba con un frenesí controlado por poco, era una locura salvaje, ambos, el Autobot había aflojado lo suficiente, este pataleaba en distintas direcciones, torcía su espalda, intentando controlar su cuerpo que se crispaba en cada embestida.

—¿Quieres quitarme? —Preguntó gruñendo, aferrando sus servos a las caderas inquietas.

—N-no... ¡E-es que...! ¡Nnah! ¡AH!

Era alucinante, sus ópticos se iban, lágrimas caían como lluvia a campos secos, era la respuesta al agonizante delirio en su interior. Y el Decepticon golpeaba duro, su pelvis chocaba contra las piernas del menor, el sonido del metal colapsando uno con el otro era obceno, y el del miembro estirando las paredes, llevando y sacando fluidos en el proceso, morboso y encantador para quien lo vivía, empuje súbito, violencia justificada por la lujuria existente. Barricade le veía en esos últimos momentos, sólo pensaba en por qué tanto deseo de llegar a esto con el Autobot, y en esos momentos no sentía arrepentimiento. Sus propios motores, ventiladores agotados y agitados, su cuerpo en general denotaba aquello, toda la energía que habían estado liberando era la que quedaba. Levantó una pierna del menor, obligándolo a quedar de lado, mientras sujetaba la extremidad en alto, dando las últimas profundas embestidas, sentía los temblores del cuerpo contrario, se apresuró, tan solo observando al amarillo se ayudaba. Bumblebee escondía su rostro sobre el antebrazo apoyado al suelo, mientras que su otro servo enterraba los dígitos hasta la tierra. La energía hormigueante se disipó, y salió disparada directo al interior del Autobot, caliente, abundante, un goce inigualable, su voz se hizo oír, salió sicalíptica, y sin dejar de embestir al Autobot, poco a poco decaía, hasta que finalmente también le llegó lo exhausto. Agitados, pero ya en proceso de descanso, Bumblebee se volteó, quedando acostado boca arriba, y observándose con el Decepticon, digiriendo todo lo que había ocurrido.

Lo que quedaba de la noche, la pasaron juntos, durmieron tan profundamente como no lo habían hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, abrazados.

[...]

—Ah... Cielos —Abría sus ópticos algo asustadizo, pensó que alguien le había movido para despertarlo. Se tocó la cabeza, recordando lo de anoche, un rubor interno le cubrió por completo, y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta, buscó con la mirada al Decepticon, y no estaba. Se levantó de la cámara de recarga, vio un vaso de energon, fue en su dirección, cazó un buen desayuno—, al menos me dejó energon —Contento por ello, comenzó a beberlo, degustando de lo sabroso que era hasta la mitad, porque un pequeño espasmo le hizo soltar el vaso por lo estupefacto.

Después de unos segundos de intentar descifrar, bajó la mirada a su pecho, mentiría si dijera que una angustia no le recorrió, pero cuando sintió esa extraña sensación nuevamente, se afligió. Salió, estaba la luz del sol, pero no encontraba al Decepticon, y lo cráneo detenidamente; iba a volver con los demás. Se alejó lo que más pudo, por la carretera, después de varios minutos, llegó a lo que parecía ser un pueblo, de inmediato encendió su comunicador, que Primus se apiadara, tenía más de cien llamadas, eran de todos, y de días distintos.

—¡Van a matarme! —Intentando mantenerse en calma, comenzó a intentar comunicarse con Que, el cual para su buena suerte contestó segundos después.

—¡¿Bumblebee?! Por los trece Primes... ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Exclamó sorprendió.

—¡Larga historia! Necesito saber dónde están, y... Creo que algo está pasando con el chispeante —Dijo observando su pecho.

—Ya lo imaginaba... —Habló pensativo—, estás a cuatro horas, cuando llegues ve a este punto, el lugar es enorme, todos están bien. Necesito revisarte a penas llegues. Ahora esconde tu ubicación.

—Claro...

[...]

Se acercaba a toda velocidad, ahí habían muchos autos viejos, era un enorme depósito de chatarra, el rugir de sus motores fue oído por los cybertronianos que ahora se refugiaban ahí gracias al humano. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los demás, quienes se le acercaron dejando sus actividades a un lado, se transformó y dirigió.

—¡Es increíble que estén bien! ¡En serio, pero tengo que ir con Que! ¡Después hablamos! —Sintonizó estando ya en frente de ellos, y evitando preguntas de los demás, esquivando uno a uno de sus compañeros, se dirigió a la posición de Que en su modo vehículo nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que...? Oh... —Expulsó Drift.

Dejando atrás al resto de su equipo, avanzó hasta llegar casi a uno de los extremos del perímetro, lo que parecía ser un granero viejo, cosa que al entrar se percató que había bastante tecnología cybertroniana, el científico se había encargado de montar un nuevo espacio para sus actividades. Le esperaba, había una camilla lista.

—Bumblebee, al fin llegas —Dijo moviéndose hasta su posición.

—Algo pasa —Apuntó a su pecho, le había costado conducir tanto tiempo con esos temblores extraños.

—Lo sé, acuéstate, déjame revisar —Indicó, el amarillo abrió las placas frontales, iluminando con ambas chispas, se sorprendió por el tamaño que la otra había alcanzado, antes a penas se notaba, y ahora daba pequeños tintineos—, Eh, bien... Bumblebee, voy a dormirte,  necesito trabajar aquí, deja que yo me encargue.

—P-pero...

—Ya estás aquí, así que no te preocupes —Comenzaba a conectarle cables al amarillo, rápidamente, parecía muy apresurado.

—Bien... —Había agujas que se clavan a su cuerpo, después de un rato, comenzó a sentirse algo mareado y cansado, Que lo estaba adormeciendo, poco a poco la vista se nublaba, hasta que solo quedó en negro.

[...]

Su consciencia había vuelto, abrió sus ópticos con algo de dificultad, comenzaba a sentarse en la camilla donde se encontraba, y de inmediato sintió el cambio, su pecho estaba más liviano, no era que antes pesaba más, más bien su energía había cambiado.

—Aghr, ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó incorporándose, dándose cuenta que a un lado había un dattpad encendido, lo tomó para revisar, y se encontró con una nota:

_"Bumblebee, necesito que leas esto, ayer lograste contactarme porque yo sabía que el chispeante estaba pronto a terminar de formarse, me las arreglé, si estabas vivo intentarías contactarnos. Busqué viejos libros, notas médicas, expedientes, lo que fuera que me sirviera para poder manejar la situación, tuve éxito, con ayuda de tu amigo Cade. Si no te explico esto en persona, es porque estando las cosas así, no había manera de hacer una armadura, y necesito que termines de leer esto, utilizamos mi cuerpo para crearla."_

Leído aquello, dirigió una noqueada mirada al otro costado, había otra camilla, y sobre ella un bot de armadura negra con toques púrpura, era más bajo que él. Un escalofrío le recorrió, pena, wheeljack era su amigo, y no comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Después de observar al cybertroniano inconsciente, angustiado, volvió la vista a la nota, terminando de leer:

_"Yo ya había muerto, hace años, los humanos me revivieron como un experimento, estoy viejo, y ustedes en esta situación, supervivencia, necesitan estar en número, por eso deben de estar con el bot que ves ahí, me apresuré de darle el nombre, Hunter, le queda perfecto. Ya no es un youngling como tal, pensamos que era mejor crearle un cuerpo donde ya se pueda defender, lamento que no puedan disfrutar de esa etapa. Yo no iba a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, era mejor darle un buen uso a mis piezas. Le pusimos una base de datos, sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido con los Autobots, Decepticons y nuestro planeta, ya tiene un vehículo escaneado, sabe defenderse, pusimos todo lo necesario, ahora solo le falta la experiencia. Cade va a ser un experimento contigo, yo se lo indiqué, ya verás lo que es. Buena suerte, Bee."_

Dejó el dattpad a un lado, suspiró derrotado, volviendo la mirada al denominado "Hunter", y pensaba en que era su creador, una noticia bastante chocante, no se imaginaba como serían las cosas ahora, todo había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Hubiera seguido sumergido en su cabeza, pero la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un conocido.

—Drift...

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten qué les pareció. Espero que hayan disfrutado. <3


End file.
